Memories of the Frozen Past
by CrossTheDeadKnight
Summary: After an uneventful day, Ash leaves home to find a more peaceful and better place to get stronger while being supported by his remaining friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

A/N: This is my second fanfiction that I am writing, but whether if you guys like or dislike it, it's honestly all fine to me because after all it's my story and your neutral opinion so everything is all fine.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

On top of a tall snowy mountain within a certain region, sits a man on a huge rock, the man has a black hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a black shirt covered by a red jacket and too was covered by a winter cloak, as well as a pair of black long pants as he took off his red hat.

Soon a yellow mouse ran up to his lap and sat down as the duo gazed at the snowy terrain.

"Thirteen years has passed by." The man started.

"And all in a blink of an eye." The yellow mouse replied.

On the man's ear was a small device as the man sighed.

"I haven't been in touch with them for six years, I wonder what their up to, don't you think so pikachu?" The man asked.

"True, but I'm sure they won't mind, after all you were the one in trouble ash." Pikachu replied.

Ash let out a small chuckle as another pokemon landed next to him, the pokemon resembled a blue canine-like creature and has a spike on the chest.

"Ash, everyone is hungry." The pokemon reminded.

"I got it, just remembering somethings I don't want to but I can't help it." Ash replied.

"And what might that be?" The canine asked.

"I forgot you weren't with us on that day lucario." Pikachu answered.

"If I remember correctly, I found ash four years ago here." Lucario said remembering.

"How about I tell you the story thirteen years ago, my friend?" Ash asked.

"If you don't mind sharing, although I think charizard would complain a lot." Lucario replied.

"I'll just keep it short, although no promises that it won't be long." Ash retorted.

* * *

(Flashback, thirteen years ago.)

Ash who completed the kalos league came back to pallet town after a long three days flight back from the airport.

"Finally, fresh air!" Ash yelled.

"Pika." Pikachu corrected.

"Oh right, I mean finally home, I forgot we just got fresh air at viridian city's airport." Ash said sheepishly as he laughed a little.

"Why don't we go back home? Can't wait to see mom after all this time." Ash said with happiness and full of energy.

"Race you down the hill!" Ash yelled as he took off.

"PIIKA!" Pikachu yelled as he ran after ash.

After a long fifteen minutes run down from the towns hill to his two-story house, the two stopped at the same time panting quite hard.

"Looks like it's a draw pal." Ash wheezed out.

"Pi-ka-pi." Pikachu waved lying down on the floor.

After a short while, the two got up regaining their full composure as ash reached for the door to open the door.

Upon a successful opening of the door, ash could see his former travelling companions as well as the ones from kalos excluding bonnie who isn't there, sitting inside the room waiting for him as he smiled.

"Hey there guys, what are you guys doing here?" He greeted before asking as pikachu leaped off his shoulder to the floor.

"Actually, we have two things." Max started.

"Okay?" Ash replied.

"One, we came to visit you." Misty started.

"Cool, so where's brock, cilan and dawn?" He asked.

"Cilan's in the kitchen, and as for brock and dawn they couldn't make it." May replied.

"And where's my mom?" Ash asked once again.

"She went out." Iris answered.

"Alright, so what's the second thing?" Ash asked.

"Actually, ash." May paused.

"Yeah? What's with the suspense?" He asked.

"We want to tell you something." Max replied.

"Okay? Although can you hurry up? I'm getting kind of hungry just waiting for you to answer me." Ash joked.

"We want you to quit your journey!" Iris yelled, directly in the boy's face.

Ash who was processing what iris said in his head, after a short while he finally processed what she said.

"Wait, WHAT!" The pallet boy yelled.

"You heard her ash, we want you to give up." Max reinforced what iris said.

"But, why?" Ash asked.

"Six years ash, SIX YEARS and where have you gotten on the league?" Misty asked.

"You lost all six leagues, even against trainers who's way younger or miserable at training than you." Max added.

"Even I, who started for a year have gotten up to the finals of the ever grande conference!" The spectacle boy bragged.

"Besides, a few of your pokemon agreed with us and we have proof!" Tracy said.

"Your battle in the kalos wasn't as impressive." Clemont added.

"After reading your league history, we were shock to see you lose in five leagues before kalos." Serena stated.

"But what does my league loses have to do with this!?" Ash yelled.

"Your league placement and years of training, is a prove that YOU are not worthy of being a trainer." Max yelled out loud.

"Please ash, even a first league timer like max can do better then a six league timer like you." May added.

Cilan soon walked out from the kitchen to hear what the whole commotion was about and to have a shock look on his face after hearing what they said.

"But that wasn't what I was told when you guys said we were going to visit ash." He recalled.

"Are you going to agree with us or no cilan?" Iris asked.

"I'm afraid I can't agree with you iris, being a noble gym leader of the unova region I have my own grounds of right to stand you know." He replied.

"If you don't agree with them, why are you here?" Ash asked.

"I've been told that we were going to visit you ash, but not about this." Cilan answered moving up to him.

"If you guys said you have my pokemons to agree, prove it to me!" Ash yelled.

"Don't regret it." Max retorted.

A few of them tossed out several pokeballs to release muk, kingler, palpitoad, totodile, boldore, corphish and unfezent.

This shocked ash out of his mind.

"See? Even they agreed with us." Misty smirked.

Ash immediately ran out of the house as cilan chased after him.

"Ash, wait!" The connoisseur yelled.

After a long run from home to the lab on top of the tallest hill in pallet town, ash stopped to knock on the door but was afraid of another mean surprise just in case the last safe haven for him was his nightmare, as cilan ran up next to him.

The door knob turned as the door open, behind the door was gary who looked at ash.

"Ashy-boy what happen? You look like you just seen a haunter in a gengar suit." Gary asked.

"Can we go in first?" Ash asked.

"Sure, come on in." Gary invited as they went in.

"Hey gramps! Ash is here!" Gary yelled.

From the door to the right opened as an elderly professor walked out of the door.

"Ah ash my-boy, how happy am I to see you." The professor greeted not knowing what happen.

"Let's not talk about happiness for now professor." Cilan rephrased.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Gary asked.

The door to the left opened to reveal delia walking out followed by brock and dawn.

"Ash? Why are you crying?" Brock asked in concern for his friend.

The remaining people immediately sat down on the couch in the guest room as cilan slowly explained the whole story, knowing with full knowledge that ash was not in the right mind to speak it out clearly.

"How could they!?" Dawn yelled.

"To think they would do this, how UNFORGIVABLE!" Brock yelled out loud.

"And I thought tracy was better than this but it seems I was wrong." Professor oak said in disappointment.

"What are you going to do now ash?" Gary asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ash replied.

"What if they're right? I'm not strong like alain or tobias who I lost to." Ash added.

"Oh, please ash, tobias used a mythical and legendary pokemon darkrai and latios, and you knocked them both out." Brock reminded.

"And your transformation with greninja during your kalos league is a symbol of your bond with him." Gary added.

Ash nodded before standing up as he walked towards the ranch to see all his pokemon.

"GUYS!" Ash yelled.

The first to approach him was bulbasaur who walked up to him.

"Bulba?" He asked.

"Bulbasaur, can you get everyone here please?" Ash requested.

The small seed pokemon nodded as he launched a small solar beam signal as ash could hear a loud sound of rapid stampede.

Immediately he was crushed to the ground by bayleef who nuzzled him.

"Alright bayleef, let me up I have something to say." Ash requested as bayleef got off.

"Guys, as you all know a few of our own has left us." Ash started as charizard let out a growl.

"I am planning to take my training and achievement somewhere else probably away from the six regions and go somewhere peaceful I don't know." Ash explained.

"But the place that WE will go may or may not have a league nor any battles, so whose going to follow?" Ash finished.

All the pokemon let out a huge battle cry as brock entered.

"Your bonds with them each of them has let you this far, so there is no way they are going to leave you." Brock reassured.

Ash smiled as he turned around.

"But where can I go? There is nowhere else." Ash asked.

"Why don't you try the alola region my boy?" Professor oak suggested.

"It's safe, peaceful and good people around so I'm sure you'll like it there." The professor confirmed.

"I think I'll do that, so I'm going to get my pokemons pokeball and go there by myself." Ash said as he walked into the lab.

After several hours he was now carrying a bag big enough to stuff all his pokeballs as he let out charizard.

"Alright buddy, fly us to the alola region." Ash requested as charizard looked at him with a confused face.

"The alola region is down north east of the kanto region, and take this too." The professor directed while handing ash something.

Ash soon took the item to notice a bigger pokedex.

"This is?" Ash asked.

"You'll know when you meet up with the alola regions professor, now good luck!" Professor oak yelled.

Charizard immediately took flight as the flame pokemon flew a few feet away, from within the woods came a few hydro pumps as charizard was knocked off the in sight of the pallet towns people.

"Ash!" Delia yelled.

* * *

(Current Day)

"And that's the story." Ash finished.

"I still remember when we woke up." Pikachu reminded.

"Yeah, waking up in an unknown beach with a girl staring at you." Ash recalled.

"Ash, I hate to break it to you but I think everyone is starving." Lucario reminded.

"Oh right, let's go." Ash hurried off.

Inside a cave within the mountain ash entered as charizard stared at him.

"Wait any longer and I can devour a rock that is the same size of a gigalith." Charizard complained.

"Alright, alright." Ash said as he went to prepare the food.

After a long while he laid down five bowls, three large, one medium and one small as well as a plate as his pokemon ate.

"Say I heard that a few more people joined their cost." Charizard said starting a brand new conversation.

"Yeah I heard, rumors." Ash replied.

"By the way, torterra what is today's date?" The kanto native asked.

"How should I know, I don't even know when the sky is dark or bright." Torterra replied.

"Everywhere I see is cloud." A metal ant-like pokemon replied.

"And a bunch of snow." Charizard finished.

Ash soon pulled out his phone to check the date as his eye shot wide open, the pokemon peek over his shoulder to see as they begun snickering.

"Oh crap." Ash thought.

"Good luck my friend." Pikachu waved running towards charizard who grabbed torterra and took flight.

"You are on your own." Lucario added as it leaped away.

"I'm saving my own ears this time." The metal ant rubbed in as it dug away.

"Take me with you durant!" A small brown pokemon yelled as it followed durant down the hole.

Ash took a deep breath as he press the call button on the device before putting it next to his ear, the receiver of the call did indeed answer but all was silent.

"I can guess what's the silence for?" Ash softly said out.

"You have the cheek to tell me you'll make it." The voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, I just had a hard time finding the item to give you." Ash tried to defend himself.

"Does it take you TWO WEEKS TO FIND IT!" The voice roared as ash fell of the small rock he was sitting on.

"Alright I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you I promise." Ash begged.

"You may have forgotten my birthday two weeks ago, but I'm sure didn't forget what today's day is right?" The voice asked.

"Well I guess not? Today is the day of the meeting, right? To establish a tournament somewhere off the coast from the six regions." Ash asked trying to recall.

"Yes, and they'll be here by fifteen minutes so you better get back here fast." The voice reminded.

"And I mean that when I said fast." With that the voice cut.

All the pokemon came out from hiding as ash looked at them.

"I assume you heard her gang, we GOT TO RUN!" Ash yelled.

Everybody quickly ate their food as ash jumped off the mountain to land on charizard who flew back a distance far from the mountain.

* * *

Upon reaching their destination ash got off with six minutes to spare as he went into the house, and upon opening the door he was greeted by a woman with blonde hair staring daggers at him obviously still pissed by the conversation they had.

"Sorry about your birthday lillie, but i just wanted to find this for you." Ash said sheepishly as he handed her a crystal.

"I guess I can forgive you, but please get ready because you look like a cave man who bathed in snow." Lillie said as ash nodded.

After six minutes ash got back into the living room as the doorbell rang with him opening the door to notice an elderly man smiling at him.

"It's good to see you again ash, so have you agreed to the terms?" The man asked.

"Of course, president goodshow, please come in." Ash offered as charles went inside.

"So where are you did you put the tournament?" Charles asked with curiosity.

"I place it on an empty side of mount lanakila." Ash replied.

"The same place as the alola league?" Lillie asked.

"Yup, and a more challenging route at that." Ash corrected.

"I can see what you're up too ash, trainers must prove themselves by going through the route either safe or dangerous am I correct?" This made ash nod his head.

"But of course, if they can't then I guess I'll send my gang to pick up the one that are closest, after all i got more than sixty pokemons." Ash reassured.

"And I too assume you already gave the letters?" Ash asked.

"Of course, young man, and to everyone who wants to compete and if you know who else I too am talking about." Ash sighed to remember his past.

"I guess I'll live with it, after all I found myself a family to take care of myself." Ash said with a smile.

With a laugh charles continued.

"So, the tournament will start in?" He asked.

"Two weeks with additional two days to register." Ash replied.

"The rounds will be determined by the number of participants there are." Ash explained.

"Alright, but may the rest of the regional champion come to watch? They're dying to see the champion." Charles requested.

"I don't see why not president goodshow, after all alola is a small and tropical region, but if they want to join I too also don't see why they can't." Ash accepted.

"Very well, I see you all in two weeks then." Charles waved.

"And also, ash, just call me charles don't need for the formalities." The president requested as he walked off.

Ash closed the door as he sat down.

"Are you alright ash?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but the only problem is." Ash stopped.

"The problem is?" Lillie asked.

"I have no idea where my elite fours went." Ash finished.

"And I heard that gladion is returning." Ash said.

"That's right, and I heard in the news that during the big brother pulverized the tournament with his aggron." Lillie explained.

"I'm surprise he used aggron the entire way, despite wanting to train silvally that much in order to beat me with it." Ash said with surprise.

"Well, he doesn't want silvally to be known to public." Lillie replied.

"I guess that is understandable." Ash said as he got up.

"I'll have to pass messages to my elite fours, and definitely one is on the boat." Ash added as he gave four of his flying types a letter each as they flew off.

* * *

Inside a house within a quite island as a girl was looking out the window, only for a dragonite to land in front of her as it gave her a letter before flying off like a jet plane.

The girl opened the letter as she read it.

"So, he forgot to tell me that he established the world tournament two weeks ago, why am i not surprised." The girl huffed out.

"So, are you going to go bonnie? Mawile is dying for a better fight then during the league and that was five years ago." A green creature asked.

"Of course, I will." Bonnie said with a smile as she twirled around to walk around.

* * *

At a house within the hill of beyond a huge city a man lying on his bed peeked at the window to see talonflame pecking on the window frame as he walked towards the window.

"What do'ya want?" The man asked.

Talonflame jerk his head and gave him a letter before flying away not before banging into a pole along the way due to the small space outside.

The man raised an eyebrow before opening the letter.

"There is a tournament and it may prove a challenge, I really hope this is better than the league battle I had ten years ago." The man hoped.

"Guzma! Your friends are here." A woman yelled.

"Alright, and he can't even walk up from hau'oli city to tell me that in my face." Guzma grumbled.

* * *

Back at ash's area charizard and noivern landed and hand him a letter.

"I guess gladion hasn't arrive and james is nowhere to be found?" Ash guessed as they nodded.

"I guess I'll just text them." Ash replied as he began pressing buttons.

"The tournament is in two weeks and two days, why don't we relax until than, and lillie what do you want to do?" Ash asked.

"I guess you'll just have to follow me." Lillie said with a smile.

"I can pretty much guess that I'm going to go into ten stores to get five bags each." Ash thought as he left the house.

* * *

This is my new and second fanfiction, and I do like betrayal stories because it's me but please just don't flame and ruin the review tab = =.

Do read and review if you wish, but as I said above please don't flame in the review tab.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion and a Unfaithful Meeting

A/N: Some of you may or may not like the concept of this story, but I guess it can't be helped so here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

After several days has passed by, a boat has landed in ula'ula islands dock as the traitors got off.

"Finally, that boat was a two days trip and now to register and win this entire tournament!" Max yelled.

"Oh please, you won't even make it pass me max." Iris insulted.

"Yeah right, says the one that lost to me when I only used a gigalith." Max retorted.

"Now, now, don't fight, we're here for the tournament, aren't we?" Tracy asked.

"So, let's go." Misty concluded as they ran up the mountain.

* * *

In ash's house sat the kanto native on the sofa as pikachu was devouring a ketchup bottle slowly.

"So, how's shopping?" Lucario asked coming down from the ceiling.

"Nice, not that I can complain." Ash replied.

Lillie soon entered the room as she sat on the couch next to ash.

"So, have you contacted them?" She asked.

"Well, yes I did and they'll be here soon enough." Ash answered with a smile.

The doorbell soon rang after three minutes as ash got up with a frown.

"And I didn't mean that fast, who could that be?" He asked.

Ash opened the door to see two people staring at him, one was lusamine lillie's mother and gladion lillie's brother as he smiled.

"Hey there." Ash greeted.

"Nice to see you again ash, how's lillie?" Lusamine asked.

"She's doing fine, please come in." Ash invited as they went in.

As they settled down lillie made a turn of her head to see her mother and brother.

"Mother! Brother!" She yelled as she ran to them.

"Lillie!" Lusamine yelled as gladion walked up to her.

"So, how are you doing lillie? I really hope nothing bad happened while I was away." Gladion asked.

"I'm fine brother, ash been taking care of me." She reassured.

"And the other way around." Ash added.

"Why don't you guys have a seat, I'll go get us a drink." Ash suggested as he entered the kitchen.

"So, how's aether paradise?" Lillie questioned.

"It's going smoothly." Lusamine answered.

"Though could be worse if ash didn't arrive." Gladion reminded.

"True, that boy sure is one-of-a-kind trainer, isn't he?" The aether paradise asked as lillie snickered.

"So how was your journey to the six regions gladion?" Lusamine asked.

"The kalos and unova league proved to be a challenge, the sinnoh league was alright, hoenn league too was a little difficult but the within the johto and indigo league I met a few monkeys." Gladion expressed.

"Monkeys?" Lillie and lusamine asked simultaneously

"Yes, monkeys." Gladion confirmed.

"What do you mean by monkeys?" Lillie asked.

"What do I mean you asked, I battled a trainer that couldn't even do a simple strategy and too can't even keep up with my aggron's speed." Gladion explained.

"If I'm right, aggron is one of your slowest pokemon right?" Ash asked while coming out from the kitchen.

"That's right." Gladion answered as ash laid down the cups.

"So, what have you been up to ash?" Lusamine questioned.

"Speaking with the league and setting up a world tournament here?" He replied.

"That's the new tournament that you send me three days ago, right?" Gladion asked.

"Yup." Ash replied.

Soon enough the doorbell rang again as lillie got up this time to open the door, ash who peeked to the side could see his own friend, his mother and professor oak at the door.

"Mom! Guys!" Ash yelled as he ran there.

"Hey there ash, six years." Brock greeted.

"Yeah, come on in." Ash again invited as they walked in.

"Who are they ash?" Lillie asked.

"Right, we'll wait for everyone to get seated." Ash explained as they walked back in.

Inside the room where lusamine and gladion was, professor oak and his group sat down as ash walked in with a smile.

"Alright, guys please meet my family from the alola region, this is lillie my wife, her mother lusamine and brother gladion." Ash introduced.

"And again, this is my friends and family from the six regions, my mother delia, my friend's brock, dawn, cilan, gary and professor oak." Ash introduced another time as the whole room started to greet each other.

"Nice to meet you lusamine, my name's delia." Delia greeted.

"Likewise, I have to say that your son sure is a promising trainer." Lusamine said.

"But I really hope he didn't cause you guys too much trouble." Brock join as ash's eyebrow twitched.

"Say ashy-boy, you didn't tell us about no wedding of yours." Gary said a little sad.

"Sorry, I was too engulfed in things within the alola region that I forgot." Ash apologized.

Ash and lillie soon proceeded to the kitchen to prepare things for the guest as pikachu walked pass the living and into the garden with a huge bottle of his favourite sauce.

"Your family and friend sure are lively ash." Lillie said as he smiled.

"Same thing with you guys." Ash replied as she giggled.

"Say I forgot to ask you although I assume that was thirteen years ago." Ash started.

"And what may that be ash?" Lillie asked.

"When I first woke up on hau'oli city beach where you found me, what happened to me? All I remember was being shot down by two hydro pump and falling from the sky." Ash spoke his mind.

"I'll tell you that when the room clears okay?" She as he nodded.

The two soon return to the living room with snacks and more drinks as they lay them down.

"So, ash how is everything since your thirteen years in alola?" Professor oak asked.

"Well, I became this regions champion twelve years ago and married to lillie five years ago." Ash replied.

"And I too have to face great challenges here of course, but I'll save that for another time." Ash explained.

"So, are any of you joining the tournament?" Ash asked.

"I remember fighting you in the unova region, you have two other brothers, right?" Gladion asked facing cilan.

"Indeed, you must be gladion if I remember correctly." This made gladion nod his head.

"To answer your question ash, me, brock and dawn are participating." Cilan replied to ash's earlier question.

"Cool, and to tell where your registration venue is, it's on mount lanakila within ula'ula island." Ash pointed on a map.

"Again?" Gladion asked.

"This time is more challenging, you might see few of my pokemon there attack you." Ash explained.

"I think the only one that won't fight them is only two out of the four of your guys and every single captain." Ash said.

"Well, we better get going if we want to register." Dawn said as she stood up.

"Alright, see you guys later in two days!" Ash yelled.

The group walked out as he closed the door before going back to sit down.

"About that day." Ash wondered.

"Well, thirteen years ago when I found you." Lillie started.

* * *

(Flashback, thirteen years ago.)

On the beach of hau'oli city where lillie was walking around as a huge pokemon emerged from the water scaring her as she screamed.

The creature was a massive blue whale as it open it's mouth to put three things on the floor before diving back into the water and swimming deep into the unknowns.

Lillie looked at what it spat or put out from it's mouth and was shocked to see a boy and two pokemon which was a pikachu and charizard.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lillie asked as ash was nowhere near waking up.

"Lillie, what's wrong!" A voice yelled.

"I found a boy, can you get professor kukui for me lana?" Lillie requested.

"Sure!" She yelled.

* * *

(Current Day)

"And that's what happened." Lillie finished.

"A massive blue whale huh?" Ash asked.

"Could it be what I think it is?" He thought.

"But why would it save me for no reason? Someone else must have send it." He thought deeper.

"Ash?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering a few things." He reassured

"Ash, I think you forgot something." Pikachu said walking into the room.

Ash soon started to think as he finally remembered.

"I forgot to pass it to them!" He yelled.

"And there you go, forgetting what's important." Pikachu snickered as he walked away.

Ash soon went to check on rotom about his pokemon collection as he was browsing through the whole entire list of pokemon.

"Let's check the ones that I acquired during my thirteen years." He thought as he looked through.

After a while he noticed a small blue pokemon within a box that was camouflage by rotom's screen background.

"That can't be?" He thought.

Ash then laid rotom down on the sofa as he went into his room where lillie was as she turns to face him.

"What's wrong ash?" She asked.

"I just noticed something inside rotom's index that I surprisingly missed." Ash replied.

From within his drawer, he managed to grab hold of another pokeball as he opened it, with a burst of light a small blue pokemon sat on his head yawning out loud before facing him.

"Ash!" It cried out loud.

"Manaphy, can I ask something?" This made manaphy nod.

"Were you the one that called kyogre to save me?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." Replied came from manaphy.

"Ash? Who's that pokemon?" Lillie asked.

"This is manaphy the seafaring pokemon a water type." Ash answered.

Manaphy soon leaped into lillie's as it cheered happily, lillie soon patted the little water type as ash sat down.

"Why don't we head to mount lanakila and wait for the rest?" He asked.

"If I know guzma, he'll probably be there by now." Lillie replied as ash took out a pokeball.

"Alakazam, take us to mount lanakila." Ash ordered.

The ball burst open as the psi pokemon teleported the group away.

* * *

Within mount lanakila, within a pokemon center as alakazam appeared with the group as ash recalled the psychic type before carrying manaphy.

"Nurse joy, could you please take care of my alakazam and manaphy?" He asked.

"Of course, sir." She said as she took the pokeball and manaphy.

"Time to win this tournament!" Ash heard a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Just great." Ash thought.

Ash turned around to bang into max who was just a few steps away making the boy fall to the ground as lillie held onto ash.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Max roared.

"Me? Says the idiot who stood behind me." Ash retorted.

"If only you saw where you were walking! Now apologize!" Max demanded.

"Now, please take this clamly." Lillie insisted.

"You stay out of this!" Max yelled.

"Max what's going on?" Misty asked.

"This guy bumped into me and refuses to apologize." Ash was thankful that thanks to hit hat, they couldn't see his face.

"Hey, don't just stand there apologize for what you did!" May yelled walking in.

Ash said nothing as nurse joy handed him two pokeballs after recalling and receiving the pokeball from ash.

Ash took the two pokeballs as he looked at lillie.

"Why don't we go have lunch?" He asked, ignoring max and his gang.

"Hey, don't you dare ignore me!" Max yelled.

"Let's go." Ash said as lillie followed him to the store.

"Why that jerk, I'm going to make him regret it." Max said with determination.

Ash and lillie soon got their food as they started eating as ash told alakazam to swap ten of his pokeballs with the ones at his house along with pikachu.

The psi pokemon made a three second trip back home and fifteen second trip back to the center as pikachu appeared in ash's bag with ash clipping the ball to his belt.

"Hey you!" Max yelled.

"Now what? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ash said as he continued eating.

"We don't care whether you're busy or not, it's either you apologize or lose in a battle." May said with full confidence in max.

"Me? Lose? Now get out of here so me and my wife can have a peaceful meal." Ash demanded.

"Hah, you're just afraid of losing to the newest champion of this tournament." This made ash spit out the drink he was drinking as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ash jerked his head to see barry.

"You don't need to know, I think I can fine countless other challenges here better than you." Ash insulted.

"That's it, six on six and if I win you apologize to me a million times." Max challenged.

"And if I win?" Ash asked.

"Okay, tell you what, if I win I want you all here in his group to apologize to my wife fifty times each." Ash challenged.

"Why us? We didn't do anything." Tracy demanded.

"The reason is simple, you guys join that kid into his cost without any actions to stop him." They turn to see kukui who smiled and nodded at them.

"Let's go." Ash said as they stepped out.

* * *

The two soon stepped onto their individual side as ash started to spoke.

"Six on six as we agreed." Ash told max as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Gigalith, make him regret it!" Max yelled.

"Klefki." Ash called.

The two pokemons appeared on the field with a bright light as max was the first to go.

"Rock Slide, go!"

Gigalith created several huge rocks as the compressed pokemon threw it towards klefki.

"Reflect."

Klefki immediately created a rainbow shield as the rock type attack was stopped.

"Now flash cannon."

Klefki's face shines as it fired off a metallic beam that struck gigalith dead on the forehead knocking him out in one hit.

Max recalled gigalith as he tossed another pokeball to call out a hariyama.

"Arm Thrust!"

"Spikes."

Hariyama charged at klefki with palm glowing white as klefki tossed out dozen and several spikes that dug into the arm thrust pokemon's hand.

"Dazzling Gleam to knock it down then use draining kiss."

Klefki nodded as the key ring pokemon rammed into hariyama knocking the fighting type to the ground as it gave the arm thrust pokemon a kissed draining it's energy and knocking it out.

"That's two down, four to go." Ash said with his finger showing.

Max tossed yet another pokeball to reveal his mightyena.

"Use roar!"

Mightyena let out a deafening roar as klefki returned, as it got swapped with garchomp who let out a bigger roar sending the dark type dog few feet back.

"Roar."

"Return it."

Before mightyena could react, garchomp let out a bigger roar forcing mightyena to return to it's ball as a muk took it's spot.

"Poison jab!"

Muk's hand glowed in a purple aura as it charged at garchomp.

"Bite onto his hand and use fire blast."

Garchomp nodded as he bit onto muk's hand as a fire could be seen from his mouth, as he unleashed a huge fire kanji blasting muk into a tree knocking it out with bad burns.

"Urgh, now that's gross!" Garchomp complained.

"Sorry my friend." Ash apologized.

"He tasted as bad as your first cooking." Garchomp told his trainer as ash fell to the ground with lillie giggling.

"Thanks for your compliment." Ash said as he got up.

Max soon re-summoned mightyena as garchomp glared at it making the bite pokemon move backwards in fear.

"Dragon claw, make this quick." Ash ordered.

Garchomp roared as he created a claw of draconic energy, instantly he flew at mightyena slashing the dark type dog by the underbelly sending it to the air before hitting back onto the ground.

Max recalled mightyena as a sceptile took his place, the sceptile was much weaker looking than swayer's and smaller than his.

"Leaf storm!"

Sceptile immediately fired a tornado of leaf at garchomp who shield himself from the attack by using his right hand.

Within the tornado of leaves came a torrent of hot flame and a huge fire kanji as sceptile was burned by his own attack being countered by garchomp before being hit by the fire kanji sending it to a tree.

Max recalled sceptile as ash yawned.

"This is boring." He mocked.

Max threw his last pokeball to reveal a gyarados.

"Twister, go!"

Gyarados immedaitely whipped up a devastating storm as garchomp again shielded himself using his right hand.

"Hydro pump!"

Garchomp was then struck by a jet stream of water as he swiped his hand destroying the attack.

"Use crunch."

Garchomp flew at gyarados as he bit own on the atrocious pokemon's neck.

"Now, what? A dragon pulse or meteor shower?" Garchomp asked.

"Make it rain." Ash answered.

Garchomp's chest glowed in an orange light before launching gyarados into the air with an orange orb as the orb shattered into many small pieces as the water and flying type got struck by all except one meteor.

Gyarados immediately crushed onto the ground with several blast mark as ash recalled garchomp.

"I won, now do as our deal." Ash demanded.

"It's alright, now come on I'm sure you're hungry." Lillie reassured as he nodded.

"Alright." He said as they walked away.

Max recalled gyarados as he kneeled down in shame.

* * *

Inside the pokemon center ash entered to see kukui and the rest of his classmates as he smiled.

"The tournament will start in three days, is everybody ready?" Ash asked.

"More than ready." They answered as he smiled.

They soon went into their individual room as they waited for the tournament to start.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short and uninteresting battle in this chapter, but the tournament will start the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginning of a Tournament

A/N: This will now be the start of the tournament, so please enjoy if you like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

The days passed by quickly, which was now the start of the tournament with ash in the dressing room for his battling attire with his winter cloak since they were battling on mount lanakila's open roof.

He then walked into the room where his friends were, with lillie looking at his direction.

"Alola, ash." She greeted.

"Alola." He greeted.

"This tournament better be interesting." Guzma grumbled.

"Don't worry it will be, i heard that other regions elite four and champions are here." Sophocles told the ex-team skull leader.

"That means other gym leader's will be here, correct?" Ilima asked.

"That's right, all six regions gym leader will be here." Ash answered.

"So, this region's elite four and champion will be known outside, isn't that right?" Gladion asked.

"Some people might have already heard of us, some might not, so in other words yes and no." Ash answered.

"Alright guys, the tournament is starting." Professor kukui said as he entered the room.

"Elite fours and champion please head to the staging area." He requested.

Ash, bonnie, gladion, guzma and james nodded as they went off to the staging area where the tournament will begin.

Meanwhile with the traitors, which max was still angry about his defeat by ash in front of all his friends.

"Calm down max, everything will be fine." Drew reassured.

"I heard the other trainers here are all weak compared to the regions gym leader." Conway added.

"Now, trainers I welcome you to the first world tournament that the alola region will hold." Kukui started as the crowd turned their head.

* * *

Within the stands were a few participants, while some were at the ground level wanting to have a better and up-close view and the ones on the ground were the traitors.

"First, we will reveal our elite fours before our champion, so may I present the first elite four within the alola region guzma!" Kukui yelled.

Guzma walked out to the stand as his trusty partner golisopod was beside him as the hard scale pokemon gave a battle roar.

"Second we have bonnie who came all the way from the kalos region!" Kukui called.

This made clemont and serena turn their head in a fast rate with shock in their eyes.

"Wait, BONNIE!" They yelled in sync.

Bonnie skipped onto the stage as dedenne was on her head waving at the crowd as the same thing was done by bonnie before she walked off.

"Thirdly we have james who came from the kanto region!" Kukui called again.

The traitors that was with ash the longest opened their mouth wide, as james walked onto the stage with a cacturne beside him who looks intimidating.

"Team rocket?! What is he doing here!?" The traitors yelled.

"Lastly on the elite four list, we have gladion!" Kukui yelled as the people cheered.

Gladion stepped into the stage box with his trusted partner silvally as a few trainers shot their eyes open as the one who won the indigo league was actually an elite four member.

Gladion soon walked away with kukui back onto his microphone.

"Now let me introduced the trainer who helped alola with many of its crisis and the champion of this tropical region, ash ketchum!" The alola professor yelled as the traitors was shocked.

"Wait, what?" Max asked.

"This can't be true now can it?" Clemont questioned.

"I doubt it's true, he must have won through unknown means." Conway added.

Ash walked onto the stage with pikachu on his shoulder and greninja beside him as he took off his cloak, waving at the crowd with a smile.

"Before we start off this tournament may we have the champion give us a few words of encouragement." Kukui said as he handed ash the microphone.

"May I welcome each and every trainer from far away regions to the first ever world tournament held within the alola region." Ash greeted.

"The tournament rounds will be held in a multi battle, so may every trainer do their best in this tournament, win or lose doesn't matter because losing only make you feel your achievement by far." Ash explained.

"Now, I wish every trainer the best of luck within the tournament and may everyone have a good time with your stay within the alola region." Ash finished as he handed kukui the mic before walking off.

"Before we start off the tournament, we shall now have an exhibition battle between our regions champion and a regional elite four or champion." Kukui exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

"May the cards on screen shuffle to show our champions challenger?" He asked.

The cards on screen started to shuffle as the card stopped to reveal cynthia's face on the right as ash's was on the left.

Ash walked into his trainer box as cynthia took her place in her own trainer box facing ash with a smile.

"It's good to see you again ash, I really hope you don't hold back against me." She greeted.

"Wouldn't dream of holding back, but you'll do the same now won't you?" He asked.

"Of course not, now may I request you to use your strongest pokemon?" She requested.

"All my pokemon's strength remain equal cynthia,, so there is no weakest or strongest in my book." Ash ended as the judge took his spot.

"The exhibition battle between champion ash and champion cynthia will now begin, this will be a one on one battle with no substitution, please present your pokemon." He requested.

"Garchomp, battle dance!"

"We'll do the same, garchomp, I choose you!"

Both pokeball burst open to reveal two garchomp's, on the left was ash's and on the right was cynthia's as cynthia's garchomp was seen with it's mega stone.

"Trainers has five minutes on the clock, begin!" The judge called.

"Ladies first." Ash offered.

"Why thank you, garchomp dragon claw!"

Cynthia's garchomp created two draconic claws as it rushed at ash's garchomp who turned to his trainer.

"Intercept or block it?" He asked.

"You think you block it?" He asked as garchomp nodded.

"Do as you wish." He finished.

As cynthia's garchomp struck down on ash's garchomp, the kanto native's garchomp simple stopped both the other mach pokemon's hand with only one of his, as this shocked the crowd greatly.

"Attract, go." Ash ordered.

Ash's garchomp winked as cynthia's garchomp soon fell in love with the strong mach pokemon opposite her once getting hit by a ring of heart.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia yelled.

"Earth power."

Ash's garchomp roared as a pillar ofearth energy burst out from below cynthia's garchomp feet who managed to get over her love status.

Cynthia smiled as she held out a key stone.

"Now, let's take this up a notch, garchomp MEGA EVOLVE!" She yelled.

Her garchomp glowed in a bright light as the female mach pokemon transformed into her mega state.

"Do you think ash will have any problems?" Kiawe questioned.

"I doubt it, his lucario can handle mine even when i mega evolved it." Gladion answered.

"Now, let's try it again, use dragon claw!"

Cynthia's garchomp created yet another claw of draconic energy now much large then before as she rushed at ash's garchomp.

"Counter it."

Ash's garchomp soon hit away one of his opponent's hand with his own as he forced her back by hitting her with a tail of water.

"Not bad." Cynthia compliented.

"You too." Ash replied.

"Now use brick break!" Both trainers yelled.

Both garchomp's hand glowed in a white aura as they rushed at each other with intend to knock one another down.

But as they clashed, ash's garchomp purposely let cynthia's hit him twice before hitting her away, once cynthia's garchomp was forced back she clutched her hadns together in pain as ash's garchomp shook his neck.

"That was rather relaxing, although it packed quite a hard punch." Garchomp told his trainer.

"Well she is still a champion's pokemon." Ash added.

"Poison jab!" Cynthia ordered.

"Shadow claw." Ash ordered.

Cynthia's garchomp hand glowed in a purple light as ash's garchomp created a claw of shadow, but before they could clash the buzzer went off as cynthia's garchomp reverted back.

"That's the end of the exhibition match." The judge announced as the crowd cheered.

"Now that was a battle that is as hot as a overheat, now let's get this tournament on the way!" Kukui yelled.

* * *

Ash recalled garchomp as he walked off the stage as cynthia did the same.

"How did that weak trainer manage to keep up with cynthia?" Conway questioned.

"I don't know, say clemont can you find out where his staying?" Iris asked.

"Why of course, why do you ask?" The lumiose city gym leader asked.

"I got this idea." She started.

* * *

Ash soon walked back into his own room where everyone was as lillie walked up to him.

"That was quite a show." She said as gladion smirked.

"The battle between us won't end like last time." Gladion started.

"Like how my lucario stopped yours with only a hand four years ago?" Ash retorted.

"That was last time, now Is now, so prepare for a fight to remember." gladion challenged.

"I'll be waiting." Ash accepted.

"Say lillie, do you want to go grab a bite before I look at my matchups?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She responded.

"I'll catch you all later, lillie and I are going to go grab a bite." Ash exclaimed as the two walked off.

* * *

While walking around malie city just as ash spotted a man familiar to him, the man was taking pictures all around the place before pointing his camera at ash.

"Hmm?" He started.

"Still like taking pictures huh, trip?" Ash asked.

"It's been a long time ash, more than ten years I presume?" He asked.

"Uh-huh, but I didn't see you during the ceremony, didn't you register?" He asked.

"Actually, I did but I just wanted to look around on what the alola region has to offer." He explained.

"I see." Ash replied.

"Ash, who is he?" Lillie asked.

"Ah right, lillie meet trip one of my rivals from the unova region." Ash introduced.

"And trip meet lillie, my wife." Ash finished.

This information made trip unable to believe what he just heard as he faced ash.

"For the last time I checked, you couldn't even fall in love." Trip exclaimed.

"That was the last time, besides I didn't love any of them until I met lillie." Ash explained.

"Well, time to go grab some lunch, see you during the tournament." Ash bid farewell to trip as they left.

Inside the restaurant ash and lillie both ordered a simple meal as the blonde girl started a conversation.

"Say, who are planning to use during the first round?" She asked.

"Well, I'm planning to use it in this round of battle." He answered.

"Wait, you don't mean?" This made ash nod his head.

"That's right, I just hope it isn't still as aggressive as before." Ash replied.

"Although, this device that faba created, I still can't understand ultra beast." Ash added.

"Well, that is understandable, I mean ultra beast aren't from this world." She replied.

The two continued to eat their meals as ash clipped an additional two pokeball onto his belt.

"Be careful when you use it, don't end the arena before your opponent end." Lillie demanded.

"Alright, and I'm sorry that there won't be any contest or is there?" He asked.

"Well, there will be, although it will only start after the multi battle rounds." She answered.

* * *

After they finish their meals, ash had alakazam teleport them back to the pokemon center as they arrived within a split second.

"Now to see who's my partner and who I'm up against."

Ash soon looked through the list to find that he was partnered up with trip who he just met not moments ago and his opponets were the kanto elite four bruno and the fuchsia city gym leader janine.

"Huh, I thought the fuchsia city gym leader was koga." Ash said with uncertainty.

"Koga was promoted to an elite four, thus his daughter janine took his place." They turn to see brock.

"Is that so? So many things happened in the past thirteen years huh." Ash answered.

"Mine I the third match, so who are your partner and opponents brock?" Ash asked.

"Sadly, i'm partnered with clemont, as for my opponents they are whitney and olympia." Brock answered.

"To add into that, I'm fighting first."

"Sorry to hear about your partner, but watch out for olympia she's a strong tactician." Ash warned.

"Thanks for the warning, now expect a good match." Brock thanked as he walked off.

Ash and lillie soon proceeded to the champion and elite four chamber, where the rest of the regions elite four and champion were.

"It's nice to see you again ash." Steven immediately greeted as ash stepped into the chamber.

"It's nice to meet you all again." Ash greeted back as he sat down.

"I kind of pity your friend you know." Guzma told the champion.

"You mean brock?" This made guzma nod his head.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Ash reassured.

"Although, later in the matches there will be a battle royal right?" Gladion asked.

"Yup." This cause gladion to smirk.

* * *

Back on the field where brock and clemont stood out into the open as whitney and olympia were opposite them.

The judge who introduced himself as frey entered his box as he raised his flags.

"The battle between gym leaders whitney and olympia against gym leaders brock and clemont will now begin, each trainer is allowed three pokemons, are both sides ready?" Frey asked as they nodded.

"Very well, then please present your pokemon." Frey requested.

"Go, nidoqueen!"

"Meowstic, please assist me."

"Go, golem!"

"Luxray,come on out!"

In front of whitney came out a rather strong looking nidoqueen, in front of olympia was her female meowstic as a different looking golem appeared in front of brock as luxray appeared in front of clemont.

"Now, battle begin!" Frey announced

"Meowstic, future sight." Olympia ordered calmly.

Meowstic immediately shot multiple psychic spheres into an unknown portal.

"Golem use stone edge!"

Golem raised it's hand before slamming it on the ground as pillar's of stone erupted from the ground.

"Nidoqueen, use your own stone edge!"

The drill pokemon raised her own hand as she repeated the same process as golem making their attack clash.

"Luxray, wild charge on meowstic!"

Luxray nodded as he charged at meowstic with body coated with electricity as whitney smirked.

"Nidoqueen!"

Nidoqueen immediately went in front of meowstic as luxray bumped into her causing no damage, with several portals opening on the air as spheres of psychic energy flew down.

The sphere soon made contact with luxray as the gleam eyes pokemon scream in pain.

"Golem, electro web!"

Golem formed a yellow orb before throwing it towards nidoqueen, as it splashed open to reveal a net with electricity as the drill pokemon was pinned down.

"Nidoqueen try to break free!" Whitney yelled.

* * *

Inside the chamber, where all the champion and elite four were watching.

"Since when did brock have an alolan golem?" Ash asked.

"Alolan golem? Is there even such a thing here?" Steven asked.

"Well, yes, they are variant pokemon that lives only in the alola region." Ash answered.

"From your battle with cynthia ash, it makes me want to battle you more!" Alder said with a laughter.

"You'll just have to find me in this tournament." Ash replied.

"I was wondering, how did your garchomp stop mine so easily?" Cynthia asked.

"Now, now cynthia, it's not good to pry into another champion's training schedule." Lance scolded.

"It's rather alright lance, I just did simple training that's all." Ash reassured.

"That simple training, include you climbing the tallest mountain in alola?" Lillie said eyeing at him as he gulped.

"Ehehehe." He laughed.

* * *

While they were talking, the battled ended in brock and clemont victory as the second battle has already started with the battle between cameron and lana against elesa and rook.

Where cameron has lost his swanna and hydreigon, lana was still on her first pokemon as elesa has lost her tynamo and emolga with rook losing his darmanitan and galvantula.

"Primarina, sparkling aria!"

Primarina created a parkling water sphere as it tossed the attack towards the enemy side as elesa plan to counter.

"Eelektross, charge beam!"

The elefish pokemon immediately let loose a stream of electricity, as a sparkling burst of water appeared upon the attacks clashing,

Immediately from the burst of water the two pokemon was struck by an aura sphere knocking them out.

"Both eelektross and kingdra are unable to battle, priarina and lucario wins, so the winners are captain lana and trainer cameron!" Frey declared.

"It's my turn next." Ash said as he clipped.

"Good luck and be careful." Lillie said as she pecked in on the cheek.

"I will." He replied doing the same.

* * *

Inside the waiting room ash soon looked at trip.

"Didn't think my partner would be you." The unova native expressed.

"Me too, but I have to give you a little warning in this battle." Ash started.

"Hmm?" He frowned.

"One of my pokemon is going to go very wild in this fight." Ash explained.

"Alright." Trip replied.

The two soon made it to the field where opposite them stands bruno and janine with frey entering his own referee box.

"The battle between champion ash and trainer trip against elite four bruno and gym leader janine will now begin, each trainer is allowed three pokemon, are both sides ready?" Frey asked getting nods from the four trainers.

"Please present your first pokemon!" Frey requested.

"Jellicent!"

"Weezing, let's show them!"

"Hitmonlee, time to brawl!"

Ash soon pulled out a ultra ball making the alola elite four open their eyes.

"Wait isn't that?" Gladion asked.

"Yeah, it's itching for a fight after ten years." Lillie explained.

"Necrozma, I choose you!"

The four balls burst open as a blue jellyfish appeared in front of trip, weezing soon materialized in front of janine and hitmonlee appeared in front of bruno.

What stood in between them was a huge black prism-like creature as it float in front of ash.

"U-u-uh battle begin!" Frey announced.

"What in the world is that?" Trip asked.

"Hitmonlee use rolling kick!"

The kicking pokemon immediately leaped into the air as he rolled in the air before send a kick at necrozma who got hit but looked unfazed.

"What the?" Bruno said shocked.

"Jellicent use hydro pump!"

"Weezing sludge bomb!"

Jellicent immediately fired his attack at weezing who retaliated by firing a bomb of sludge as the two attacks dispersed.

Necrozma who slowly opened it's eye as it let out a loud screech forcing everyone and everything near it to shut their ears.

"Are you finally battle ready?" Ash asked.

Necrozma shifted it's eye at ash before nodding.

"Alright, start things off with prismatic laser!" He ordered.

Necrozma immediately gather a huge amount of light before firing a barrage of laser into the air confusing the three trainers.

Soon after, the barrage of laser rained down upon the three pokemons as trip and bruno managed to call off a protect, though it wasn't enough to stop the sheer power of the prism pokemon and fell unconscious to it's fearsome attack.

"U-u-u-uh, jellicent, hitmonlee and weezing are unable to battle." He stuttered.

"What just happened?" Bruno asked shocked.

Necrozma simply let out another screech as ash took out his ultra ball.

"Necrozma, thank you." He returned.

"Sorry about that everyone, it's just in necrozma nature to fight wildly." Ash apologized taking frey's microphone.

Ash soon handed the mic back as he tossed his pokeball.

"Ninetales, I choose you!"

"Hitmonchan, time to brawl!"

"Venomoth, let's show them!"

"Conkeldurr!"

The four pokemon burst out as the three other was shocked by the sight of the blue ninetales.

"Hey guys, isn't that lillie's ninetales?" Mallow pointed out.

"Yeah, she is." Lana confirmed.

"I forgot to tell you." They turn to see kukui who smiled.

"Professor!" They greeted.

"Lillie and ash are sharing their pokemon storage box you see, so whichever pokemon each other owns they can use. But the only condition is that if they listen." Kukui explained as they nodded.

"Niinetales use ice beam!"

The fox pokemon soon launched a beam of ice at venomoth freezing it in ice as hitmonchan manage to successfully land a focus punch on conkeldurr knocking him out.

"Venomoth/Conkeldurr!" Both janine and trip yelled out to their respective pokemon.

"Venomoth and conkeldurr are unable to battle!" Frey declared.

"Hitmonchan, bullet punch!"

The punching pokemon immediately ran at ninetales with high speed as ash grinned.

"Hypnosis."

As the fighting type got near, ninetales released a hypnotic aura as hitmonchan fell a sleep below her feet.

"Now, tail slap!"

Ninetales leaped into the air as she slapped hitmonchan with her tails nine times in total, knocking the punching pokemon out.

"Hitmonchan is unable battle, please present your last pokemon!"

Ash recalled ninetales as he took out his third pokeball.

"Lucario, i choose you!"

"Serperior!"

"Ariados, let's show them!"

"Machamp, time to brawl!"

The four pokemon appeared in front of their respective trainers as frey raised his flag.

"Begin!" He announced.

"Machamp, knock lucario onto the ground with dynamicpunch!" Bruno ordered.

Machamp immediately ran at lucario as the aura pokemon turn to face his trainer.

"Should I do it the same with gladion's lucario?" The jackal asked.

"I think It's best if you show them your power, my friend." Ash replied.

Lucario turn back to face machamp as the aura pokemon managed to stop the superpower pokemon's move with only one hand.

"What in the world?" Bruno asked.

The crowd started to murmur as the alola native were going wild as their champion is showing his strength.

"Power-up punch." Ash ordered.

"Say, goodnight!" Lucario stated to machamp.

Lucario's fist immediately gathered a large amount of aura as he punched the superpower pokemon in the guts sending it all the way to bruno's feet, the surprising thing as that it was able to still stand.

"Not bad." Ash's lucario complimented.

Their talk was distrub by a call.

"Serperior is unable to battle!" Frey declared.

"I'm sorry, ariados was just too crafty." Trip apologized.

"No, no, it's alright." Ash reassured.

"Ariados, string shot!"

The long leg pokemon fired a long sticky thread as ash looked at lucario.

"Your move." He ordered.

"Got it." Lucario replied.

The aura pokemon immediately created a bone made of blue aura as he tossed it towards the opposing side spinning.

The bone rush was then coated with the string shot as lucario exploded it with an aura sphere scattering the webbing ll around the opponent side.

"Machamp use vital throw on ariados!"

"While you're being thrown ariados, use giga impact!"

Machamp immediately grabbed hold of ariados as tossed the long leg pokemon all the way to lucario with the bug and poison coated in a spiral aura around it's body.

Lucario once again managed to stop the devastating attack with only a hand as the two opponents were shocked greatly.

"You're going to need more man power for it to work." Ash exclaimed.

"That kind of hurt a little." Lucario groaned.

"I'll treat you after were done." Ash reassured.

"Machamp let's try again use vital throw!"

"Ariados, use throat chop and aim for lucario's chest!" Janine ordered.

The same process repeated itself as ariados's hand took up a purple glow with ash looking at lucario.

"Counter."

With a fist clenched, lucario managed to sidestep ariados's attack before punching the long leg pokemon all the way back to machamp knocking them both to the ground.

"Now, earthquake!"

Lucario slammed the ground with his fist causing a huge magnitude to engulf the field as he two pokemon were knocked out.

"Machamp and ariados are unable to battle, lucario wins, and since champion ash still has all three of his pokemon the winner is champion ash and trainer trip!" Frey declared.

"That was a good fight." Ash told bruno and janine.

"Thanks, though I'm pretty sure we got pulverize." Janine huffed out.

"Hey come on now, the two of you despite fighting together for the first time managed to pull out a combination attack." Ash pointed out.

"A little more and you have sent my lucario flying." Ash explained.

"You're getting their hopes up too high." Trip added.

"It's true really." Ash explained as he recalled lucario.

"I'm heading home, so I'll catch you all later." Ash waved.

Ash and lillie soon left the stadium back to their home as they followed by ash's old unfezent send by max.

* * *

I'm leaving it here, hope you guys enjoyed the battle or at least a little but please don't put flames in the review tab or it shall be ignored along with other mean comments.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Rage from the Past

A/N: Back with chapter 4, so I hope you all are still enjoying this and please read and review if you wish but remember all mean and flame comments will be ignored instantly.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash and Lillie soon reached back to their home, whist being followed by an Unfezant as they entered.

"Aren't you going to watch the rest of the battles ash?" Lillie questioned.

"I'm not, for one I may know the challenger's strategy." Ash explained.

Ash then went to the room to prepare, as the Unfezant who was following them flew off.

"So, who are you going to use during the second match? Don't tell me you're using Necrozma again." Lillie asked.

"Well, not all the matches, I mean Necrozma holds a lot of power." Ash explained.

"As for who I'm using, I'm planning to use Alakazam, Pikachu and Noivern." Ash answered.

"I see, it's rather shocking that you aren't using Tyranitar." Lillie snickered.

"Oh, right now that you mention it, Guess I'll be using him in the third match." Ash replied.

"Ash, why don't you just use Tyranitar for the second round? I don't mind waiting for my turn." Pikachu popped out of his bag.

"If you don't mind, alright then I'm using Tyranitar in place for you buddy." Ash changed his battle team.

"I got a feeling that we were being followed." Ash thought.

* * *

Back with the traitors, Unfezant flew back to Max as she landed on the ground.

"It seems like my data was correct." Clemont exclaimed.

"They are living in a house that resides in Hau'oli City, i'm sure Unfezant has been there just now." Clemont explained.

"Why do you want to know where that jerk lives anyways?" May asked facing Iris.

"Imagine this, we saw how his Garchomp managed to stood it's ground against Cynthia's right?" She questioned the group to which they nod.

"What does that match have to do with anything?" Conway asked.

"Just let me finish!" Iris hissed.

"If we know where he lives, we might be able to sneak in and take all his strong pokemons leaving him with only his weak ones." Iris explained.

"But he said that all his Pokémon strength are equal." Barry cut in.

"Do you honestly believe what he said? We'll just take what looks strong to us and toss away those that are weak." She said with a smirk.

"Then let's go after round two." They nodded as they proceeded to leave.

* * *

The next day at the Pokémon center ash was browsing through his match up list as Trip walked over to him.

"I'm surprise that your wife isn't battling." He started.

"She's a performer, so she doesn't battle." Ash explained still browsing through the list.

"Find who we're battling?" The unova native asked.

"Found it, it seems like we're against Misty and Casey." Ash answered.

"Too bad with you around, they won't get very far." Trip replied.

"That doesn't mean I'm unbeatable." Ash retorted.

"And it seems we're battling second, first match is about to start." Trip nodded as they both left the center.

* * *

On the field stood Brawly and Ilima on the left as opposite them was Wulfric and Jason with Frey inside his referee box.

"The battle between gym leader Brawly and captain Ilima against gym leader Wulfric and trainer Jason will now begin, each trainer is allowed three Pokémon, are both sides ready?" He asked.

"We're always ready." Ilima replied.

"Very well, then please present your Pokémon!" Frey requested.

"Hariyama, let's go!"

"Gumshoos, if you please."

"Avalugg, you're up!"

"Espeon, please!"

The four poke ball burst open as Hariyama was in front of Brawly, Gumshoos appeared in front of Ilima, Avalugg stomped in front of Wulfric and last Espeon sat in front of Jason.

"Battle, begin!" Frey announced.

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust!"

The Arm Thrust Pokémon soon charged at Avalugg with palm glowing white, as Wulfric stood there without a command.

"Espeon, Grass Knot!" Jason commanded.

Espeon soon created a small grass knot that snapped at Hariyama's feet making the fighting type fall over landing on the ground.

"Avalugg use Ice Beam!"

The Iceberg Pokémon immediately fired a beam of ice as Hariyama's feet was frozen in ice, this made Brawly turn to Ilima.

"Do you have a plan?" The fighting type gym leader asked.

"I do, four to be correct, care to test them out with me?" Ilima answered with a smile.

"Sure." Brawly replied.

"Hariyama, turn and face Gumshoos then use Force Palm!"

The Arm Thrust Pokémon looked devastated as it proceeded to do the order against it's own partner as Wulfric and Jason was confused.

After a series of hits Gumshoos started to glow in a black light.

"Now use Vital Throw!"

Grabbing Gumshoos, Hariyama tossed the Stakeout Pokémon towards their enemy with full speed as Ilima snapped his finger.

"Payback, on the double."

With full force Gumshoos manage to land a successful hard hit on both Avalugg and Espeon, the result proved that Espeon was knocked out with Avalugg a little hurt by the attack.

"Avalugg sure has a strong defense." Glacia complimented.

"It has a high defense but not a very good offence." Ash added in.

Back on the field where Ilima has withdrawn Gumshoos and replaced it with Yungoos as Jason has let out his last Pokémon with Wulfric on his second as Brawly is staying with Hariyama.

"Hariyama use Focus Punch!"

"Cryogonal, use Reflect!"

The Crystallizing Pokémon immediately set up a rainbow shield as Hariyama was rebounded.

"Yungoos, use Taunt."

Yungoos soon started to do what seems like taunting Cryogonal making the ice type angry.

"Now Hyper Fang!"

The Loitering Pokémon leaped at Cryogonal as the ice type was struck by a white glowing fang knocking it out.

"Cryogonal and Venusaur is unable to battle, leader Wulfric please select your final pokemon." Frey kindly requested.

Wulfric soon raised both his hands.

"I give up." The kalos gym leader surrendered.

"Leader Wulfric has forfeited the match, so the winners are leader Brawly and captain Ilima!" Frey declared.

"That was a rather good match." Malva expressed.

"Well, I'm up next." Ash stood up.

"Don't use Necrozma again, or I think the next time you'll need to rebuild the stadium." Gladion and Guzma shot at Ash.

"Alright, alright, I won't." Ash gulped.

* * *

In the waiting room, Ash and Trip were now waiting as the kanto native clipped three poke balls to his belt.

"Misty is mine, you can take Casey." Ash said to Trip.

"Fine by me." Trip agreed.

The two walked into the field as Misty was seeming glaring at ash.

"The battle between leader Misty and trainer Casey against champion Ash and Trainer Trip will now begin! Each trainer is allowed three Pokémon, are both sides ready?" Frey asked, receiving nods for answer.

"Then please present your first Pokémon!" Frey requested.

"Tyranitar, I choose you!"

"Vanilluxe!"

"Go, my steady!"

"Electivire!"

Ash's poke ball burst open to reveal Tyranitar who summoned a sandstorm, in front of Trip was a big Ice cream-like pokemon, what appeared in front of Misty was Ash's old Totodile who was now a Feraligatr and lastly in front of Casey was her Electivire.

"Battle, begin!" Frey announced.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!"

The Big Jaw Pokémon immediately fired out a jet stream of high pressure water as Tyranitar got hit as he pretended to fall to the ground.

"Ha, your weak Tyranitar couldn't even keep up with my strong Feraligatr." Misty taunted.

"Yuck! I just got hit by a crocodile's saliva." Tyranitar spat as he stood up wiping the water off him.

Ash snickered as Tyranitar was shaking himself clean.

"I never knew that the Hydro Pump could contain saliva." Ash snickered.

"Nevertheless, Stone Edge!" Ash snapped his finger.

The Armor Pokémon raised his arm before slamming the ground as rock pillars erupted from the ground marching towards Feraligatr.

"Aqua Tail!" Misty ordered.

The water type pokémon immediately swung his tail smashing the rock pillars with tail surrounded with water.

Out from the blue the field was surrounded by ice as a command came.

"Electivire, use Brick Break on Tyranitar!"

The Thunderbolt Pokemon immediately charged at Tyranitar with hand glowing white as Trip ordered.

"Stop that Electivire with Ice Beam!"

Vanilluxe nodded as it fired a beam of ice freezing Electivire in it's tracks.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon soon fired a cannonball of water at Tyranitar who took the attack with pride in his defense.

"You must be stupid for taking that on." Misty mocked.

The attack's smoke vanished to reveal a perfectly fine Tyranitar with no scratches at all as he simply wiped off the dust from his body.

"B-b-but how?!" Misty screeched.

"Oh please, Tyranitar has taken hits from something more dangerous than that puny Hydro Cannon." Ash retorted.

"Now to show you what a real attack is, Hyper Beam!"

Tyranitar charged and fired a powerful purple beam at feraligatr who got hit hard as he let out a cry of pain.

The attack ended as Feraligatr was on the ground unconscious with Electivire joining him seconds later.

"Feraligatr and Electivire are unable to battle!" Frey declared.

"Tyranitar, return." Ash returned.

"Noivern, I choose you!"

"Go, my steady!"

"Beedrill, You're number two!"

The three poke ball burst open to reveal Ash's Noivern, Misty's Starmie and Casey's Beedrill as Trip was staying with his Vanilluxe.

"Begin!"

"Starmie, camouflage!"

Soon enough Starmie disappeared, blending into the environments color as Ash and Noivern were silent.

"Ice Beam!" Misty ordered.

Out from nowhere a beam of ice was shot at Noivern who dodged it with no effort.

"This is too easy." Noivern taunted.

"Like a game of hide and seek or cat and mouse?" Ash asked.

"A game of hide and seek, but with sound added!" Noivern laughed out.

"Ice Beam, once more!" Misty yelled.

A beam of ice appeared once again as Noivern shifted his head making the attack miss yet again.

"Hey, Trip." Ash called.

"What?" He asked.

"Cover your ears, and use Protect." Ash requested.

"I don't know what you're planning, Vanilluxe use Protect!"

Vanilluxe did as told as the Snowstorm Pokémon created a green shield with Ash pointing out his hand.

"Boomburst!"

With one huge grin, Noivern let loose a deafening burst of sound as Beedrill and Starmie took a lot of damage as both pokémon fainted with Vanilluxe in a loose shape with pain coursing through it's ears.

"That sound was loud." The left head complained.

"My ears, I wished I had hands." The right head complained.

"I'm sorry, Vanilluxe." Ash said sheepishly.

"Starmie and Vanilluxe are unable to battle!" Frey declared.

Ash and Trip recalled Noiverna and Vanilluxe as each trainer took out their third poke ball except for Trip who was on second.

"Alakazam, I choose you!"

"Samurott!"

"Go, my steady!"

"Meganium, you're on the last strike!"

The poke balls burst open to reveal Ash's Alakazam, Trip's Samurott, Misty's Gyarados and Casey's Meganium.

"Battle, begin!"

"Gyarados, Thunder Wave!"

The Atrocious Pokémon soon let loose a stream of electricity as it made successful contact with Alakazam, but to no avail.

"What? How?!" Misty yelled.

"Meganium, help deal with Alakazam with Magical Leaf!"

With a shake of it's neck, Meganium launched two leaves shining in a rainbow light as Trip put out his hand.

"Razor Shell, go!"

Samurott immediately pulled out one of It's seamitar and begun slicing the two leaves into two pieces each before keeping it back.

Misty immediately pulled out a key stone as she touched it.

"Let's show the world our true strength, Gyarados MEGA EVOLVE!"

The water and flying type was soon engulf in a bright light as it shattered to reveal Gyarados's mega evolve state as he landed on the ground unable to fly.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.

Gyarados instantly fired a huge jet stream of water as ash snapped his finger.

"Too weak!" Alakazam mocked.

As Alakazam's spoon glowed in a blue outline, the Hydro Pump in front of him soon stopped as it was redirected back at Gyarados.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Gyarados fired a beam of draconic energy as it clashed with the Hydro Pump and dispersed.

"Fire Blast!" Misty ordered.

"Meganium use Energy Ball!"

Gyarados immediately fired a huge fire kanji, with Meganium firing a ball of grass energy as Trip let out his hand.

"Rain Dance!"

Samurott gave a cry as rain started to pour down with Ash smiling.

"Miracle Eye!"

Alakazam's eye took up a blue glow as he shattered the Energy Ball before getting hit by the Fire Blast to leave him no mark at all.

"Now to finish this, Psychic!"

"Aqua Jet with Razor Shell!"

Alakazam immediately tossed Gyarados away with an invisible force as Meganium was blast backwards by Samurott's combination attack knocking them out.

Gyarados immediately reverted back as Misty recalled him with unbelieve as Casey recalled Meganium.

"Gyarados and Meganium are unable to battle, Alakazam and Samurott wins! So the winners are champion Ash and trainer Trip!" Frey declared as the crowd cheered.

Ash recalled his pokemon as he fished out his phone.

"My match is done in here, how's yours over there Gladion?" Ash asked.

"Alright, guess I'll just go relax by the mountain." Ash told the man over the phone before he hung up.

* * *

On the height of Mount Lanakila laid Ash with Pikachu beside him as they gazed at the snowy cloud above them.

"Lying down here like this sure brings back memories, don't you say buddy?" Ash asked.

"Yup." Pikachu Replied.

After an hour has passed, Ash who was now asleep on the snowy ground with Pikachu above him, his phone started to ring loudly as he woke up.

"When did I fall asleep?" He asked.

"True, but answer the phone, the sound is piercing my ears." The yellow mouse whined.

Ash fished out his phone to see the caller id to be lillie's as he answered the phone.

"What's up lillie?" Ash asked, as he yawned.

As he hears through the phone, his eye shot open widely.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Ash hung up.

The kanto native immediately got on his feet as Pikachu looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"No time to explain, Alakazam bring us to the entrance of the house!" Ash yelled

The ball burst open as Alakazam teleported the group to the entrance of his house.

* * *

As they appear in front of the house, Ash could see Max and Clemont being restraint by a white jellyfish-like pokémon with Sceptile, Unfezant, Luxray and Chespin underneath a large purple dragon-insect-like pokémon.

Ash immediately glared at the two as he kneeled down to Max's height.

"Care to explain, what the hell you two are here for?" He asked darkly.

"Ash!" He turns around to see Lillie.

"Lillie, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, although I would seem they opened the wrong poke ball." Lillie pointed out.

"Yeah-" Before Ash could finish.

The kanto native took a gleam of a flying Blaziken, who's leg was on fire.

"Naganadel, Sludge Bomb, go." Ash ordered.

The pokemon now known as Naganadel roared before rapidly firing a barrage of poisonous bomb, as one of the poison type attack managed to make contact with the fire and fighting type.

"Hey, you let go of my brother!" The couple turn to see a fuming may as ash shrugged.

"I could easily charge you for housebreaking and attempting of theft you know." Ash mocked.

"Oh yeah? But I think we can also charge you for assault!" May retorted.

Ash's eye was now flaring with rage as Naganadel gave out a loud roar.

"Just how long do you want to torment me? You stabbed me in the back and broke my heart thirteen years ago, took a few of my pokémon away and almost drowning me in the ocean, do you really think i do not know those were your groups doing?" Ash spat out darkly.

"Even if you say that, you have no evidence or proof." May replied smugly.

"And besides, if you say you nearly drowned than that must be your own stupidity." Max added.

"It's only thanks to a lovely pokémon, did I make it through that crisis." Ash replied.

Lillie took out a pokeball as she opened it to release Manaphy into the open as it gave a yawn before opening it's eyes.

"Yes, papa?" It asked.

Once Manaphy's eye cleared it saw Lillie and around her and Ash was a shocked Max and May alongside a confused Clemont.

"Oh, it's mama." Manaphy corrected itself.

"Manaphy!" May yelled loudly.

Manaphy got shocked as it begins to cry, with Lillie humming it a music to soothe it's feeling.

"Where did you get Manaphy you bastard!" May roared.

"You don't need to know, now leave before I have Naganadel here to escort you home." Ash threatened.

"We aren't going anywhere without a fight!" Max yelled.

"You must have poached it from its home in Samiya!" May yelled.

"Think however you like, but just remember that my Naganadel here has already taken down four pokemon at once and it's still eager for more." Ash started.

"Now, your only chance, make your pokémon a live target for my friend here or leave." Ash hissed.

"Papa, please make them leave, me tired." Manaphy whined.

"Alright Manaphy, Lillie please bring Manaphy inside." Ash requested.

"Alright, be careful dear." Lillie replied as she walked into the house.

Max and Clemont attempted to get up but only to get themselves put on a stronger restraint by the white jellyfish.

"Why you! I'm going to save Manaphy no matter what! Venusaur, take the stage!" May yelled.

Her poke ball burst open as the Seed Pokémon came out with a roar.

"You don't simply listen."

Naganadel immediately grew an evil smirk on its face before shaking its neck, as this made Venusaur shift back in fear.

"It looks kind of creepy may." Venusaur stuttered.

"Naganadel, show no mercy, Poison Jab full force." Ash ordered darkly.

Naganadel's tail spikes begin to glow in a purple aura as the Poison Pin Pokémon rammed its tail at Venusaur's neck making the Seed Pokémon cry in pain.

"Venusaur, don't back down and use Petal Dance!" May ordered.

Venusaur regained her composure as she fired a spiral of pink leaves at Naganadel who just sprayed an Acid attack to melt the leaves.

This made Venusaur shiver in fear as ash glared at her.

"One chance, fight or flight." He hissed.

Venusaur shivered in fear before running off from the battle and to somewhere on the streets.

"I guess even Venusaur has a bigger brain then you do May, now then I'll say this once more, fight or flight." He hissed.

May soon backed off as the white jellyfish tossed Max and Clemont away with them recalling their pokemon.

"We'll get you back for this!" Max yelled while groaning in pain as they ran off.

"Good work, Naganadel and Nihilego, though it's ironic that they opened Lillie's beast ball." Ash thanked before thinking as he entered the house.

* * *

As ash as inside the house, he saw Lillie putting a sleeping Manaphy on the bed beside her.

"So, are they gone?" She asked.

"They are, but I doubt that's the last time we'll see them." Ash groaned.

"But how did they even get in here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we better watch ourselves." Ash replied.

"Although don't worry, if they ever come, I'll deal with them." Ash reassured.

Lillie nodded at his statement as they rest for the day, with Ash thinking about the trouble he was having from this day onwards.

* * *

The end of Chapter 4, if you think I can still improve on my writing please do state them in the review as my writing is still in the improving corner.

A/N: I'm putting all the pokemon by Gender base from game and anime databases, that means Manaphy has no gender at all.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Endless Confrontation

A/N: Currently the only legendary/mythical Pokémon I have given Ash was Manaphy (Excluding the Ultra Beast as well as Cosmog line), Please list any suggestion of which legendary/mythical Pokémon you would like Ash to have (And too if you think its obtainable in anime style (PS: Don't mind my rudeness if we find this rude)).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash and Lillie were now walking within Hau'oli City, meanwhile the second round of the tournament was still taking place with a few more matches.

"Who do you hope to fight during the third round?" Lillie asked.

"I have no idea, maybe some old rivals." Ash replied.

"Well, I guess no matter the trainer who challenge you, you always have ways to turn the battle to one side." Lillie giggled.

"Well only for a few of my pokemon can turn it one side." Ash stated.

They soon arrived along a long walkway down the street, but before they could continue ash could hear a familiar voice, too familiar for him to forget after the betrayal.

"Ash!" The voice sounded what seems to be a happy tone.

Ash and Lillie turned around to see Serena who was staring at him with eyes of fake concern, with Ash glaring daggers at her.

"What do you want?" He asked darkly.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry, I've been searching all over for you." She once again said, as Ash knew it was all of fake concern.

"Oh please, don't try to lie to me, you searching for me? What a joke." Ash retorted.

"You have thirteen years, and not once you came here." Ash added.

"Well, I just couldn't find you!" She yelled.

"Do you honestly think I will believe you? Now leave!" Ash hissed.

"Just give me a chance!" Serena persists.

Ash who was visibly frustrated as Lillie held his hand and took over the conversation.

"If Ash doesn't want to talk to you could you please kindly leave?" Lillie exclaimed.

"Who are you anyway! Who do you think you are to Ash?" Serena yelled.

"To tell you Serena, please meet Lillie, my precious wife." Ash introduced with a smirk.

"Wait, what do you mean? But-" Serena was immediately cut.

"It's all thanks to her that I have regained all the confidence and spirit I once lost thanks to you and your group, and don't ever say that I was once in love with you because I never did." He interrupted.

"But what about the time that we spent at the Kalos airport?" She asked.

"We even kissed on that day." Serena added, though mentally smirking.

Ash simply sigh before facepalming himself as Lillie stare at him.

"So, what if we did? Did I ever have any motion of kissing you back? You were the one that came at me ONLY not the other way around." Ash sneered.

"And with this, our conversation ends here, so leave!" He hissed darkly as he brought Lillie away.

"Was what she said through?" Lillie asked.

"About the airport?" This made Lillie nod.

"Unfortunately, it's through, but I had no intention of doing so at that time." Ash replied.

* * *

About ten minutes, the two got in front of a restaurant, though before they could enter another voice stopped them as Ash growled in frustration.

"Can't I have a peaceful time with my wife?" He mentally growled.

They turn around once again to see Max and Conway who was angry with a hurt looking Serena as Ash sighed loudly.

"When she couldn't do it herself, she cries to the two MOST useless people." Ash insulted.

"Oh yeah? Tell us the truth!" Max yelled.

"About your betrayal to the tournament audience?" Ash smirked.

"How did a weakling like you ever become champion, I bet this rundown region has no champion and you just happen to be a volunteer!" Conway yelled.

"If you think that's ever going to happen, I think you're the only want that wants that Conway, both you and your pathetic group." Ash retorted.

"I only got this far thanks to the support of my new family and friend, though I have to thank your little group for it." Ash finished.

"What in the world are you blabbering about!" Max roared.

"What I'm saying is that, if you hadn't betrayed me, I wouldn't be as happy as I am here right now, I got new friends who are two or three times better then you, a whole lot newer Pokémon in numbers compared to the one that joined you and I even manage to get a new family." Ash finished.

"Now leave or else it won't be just Serena who goes crying off to god knows who." Ash threatened.

"As if that'll ever happen, I bet you're still weak and have no strategy, now Aggron use Thunder Punch!" Conway yelled.

"Oh please, now finish this quickly so we can eat!" Ash yelled tossing a beast ball.

Their Pokémon appeared as Aggron roared before rushing at Ash, but before it could reach the Iron Armor Pokémon was kicked violently by a lady-like bug on the chin, twice on the back and lastly on its forehead as it stumbled backwards.

The bug soon grabbed Aggron's tail as it tossed the steel and rock type into the ocean before launching a net of electricity as Ash recalled the pokemon.

"To answer your question on how I became a champion, I use a lot of hardship and determination as well as training to make it this far." Ash finished.

He then took Lillie's hand as he brought her into the restaurant, leaving behind a group of distraught traitors, who quickly left to find Conway's Aggron.

* * *

Within the restaurant sat Ash and Lillie, as they were joined by Kahili and Guzma after a few minutes.

"Those people outside, they seem like they were searching for something." Kahili started.

"Their searching for Conway was his name?" Lillie asked as Ash nodded.

"They are searching for Conway's Aggron who ash threw into the ocean with Pheromosa's help." Lillie explained.

"That explains a lot." Guzma replied.

"Though Kahili, I'm surprise you didn't enter the tournament." Ash pointed out.

"It's not that she didn't or doesn't want to enter." Guzma started.

"But it's rather SHE can't enter." The ex-skull boss finished.

Ash and Lillie knew that they married eight years ago, with a little bit of thinking the two finally got the idea.

"You don't mean?" They asked.

Kahili simply nodded as Guzma chuckled.

"Congratulations." The couple congratulated.

"Thank you, although my only wish is that, this child doesn't be as reckless like my husband." Kahili thanked before stating.

"I wouldn't imagine if the child has both the parent's personality." Ash added.

"Then I wish that our future child doesn't have your personality." Lillie retorted making Ash sulk on the table.

"Looks like our wives thinks the same." Guzma chuckled.

"So, how was the tournament?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, it ended with one of your friends lost." Kahili stated looking at Ash.

"Hmm? Who might that be?" He asked.

"I think he had a Simisage and a Stunfisk." Kahili answered.

"Ah, Cilan." Ash confirmed.

"Just another round before the battle royal." Guzma chuckled.

"It's both yours and Professor Kukui's favorite." Ash added.

"But I'm pretty sure that before that, we have a contest going on while the participants were selected right?" Kahili asked.

"That's right, because I find it a little unfair that I'm the only one having fun, so I placed a contest as well so that Lillie too can have fun." Ash explained.

They soon ordered their food, as they ate before going back to the stadium for their third round.

* * *

Inside the stadium, Ash was browsing through the list until he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey there Ash." The kanto native turn to see Brock and Cilan.

"Oh, alola guys!" He greeted.

"Alola?" Brock asked with uncertainty.

"It's the greeting that we use in the Alola Region." Ash explained.

The Alola champion immediately resume to browsing through the list as he finally spotted his match up.

"Oh, I'm fighting first." Ash said amused.

"And I'm fourth." Brock added.

"So, you and Trip are against May and Korrina." Brock exclaimed.

"And your pair is up against Malva and Marine, I didn't think she entered." Ash added.

"Guess I'll see you soon."

* * *

On the field Ash and Trip appeared on the right side as May and Korrina appeared on the left opposite them, as Frey took his spot in his box.

"The battle between trainer May and leader Korrina against champion Ash and trainer Trip will now begin, and due to the special rule given by most champions before the start of this tournament, each trainer is allowed six Pokémon!" Frey yelled.

The remaining participating trainers cheered in excitement.

"Are both sides ready?" Frey asked.

"Of course, you may start anytime." Ash replied politely.

"Yes sir, please present your first Pokémon!" He yelled.

"Prepare to go down Ketchum, Delcatty, take the stage!" May yelled

"Oh please, shut up and battle, Durant, I choose you!" Ash retorted

"Klinklang!" Trip called.

"Mienshao, let's go!" Korrina called.

Their poke balls burst open as Durant appeared in front of Ash, Klinklang appeared in front of Trip, the evoved version of Skitty appeared in front of May as Mienshao appeared in front of Korrina.

"Battle, begin!"

"Now to end this with only one attack, Delcatty use Assist!"

Delcatty's hand glowed white as she fired out a torrent of hot flames which Ash deduced to be her Blaziken's Overheat attack.

The fire type attack soon made contact as Durant was engulfed in flame as May was now smirking thinking she had won.

"Hah, there goes your ugly bug." May taunted.

Within the flame came an angry Durant whose pincer was glowing white and twice the size as Delcatty fell to the ground fainting.

"I'm clearly beautiful!" Durant growled loudly.

"Delcatty is unable to battle!" Frey declared.

"You spoke the wrong sentence May, Durant takes a lot of pride in her beauty." Ash mocked.

"Now, Durant return." Ash recalled.

"Venusaur, take the stage." May called.

Ash smirked at the sight of Venusaur as he fished out a beast ball that contained Naganadel.

"Naganadel, I choose you!"

The Poison Pin Pokémon appeared as it roared loudly before smirking evilly at Venusaur who was now shivering in fear.

"Klinklang is unable to battle." Frey declared.

"Samurott!" Trip called.

Ash soon looked at Venusaur with a smirk.

"You remember my dear friend here, don't you missy?" Ash asked

Venusaur nodded her head slowly as she backed up in fear at the sight of the horrifying Ultra Beast.

Naganadel started speaking its language that even Ash's ear device couldn't translate.

"I don't know what you said my friend, but I can tell you want to give her another round of pain." Ash stated.

"No, no, I'm not going to fight you again!" Venusaur cried shaking her head.

Turning around, Venusaur ran away while bumping into May along the way as the Hoenn coordinator accidentally dropped her poke ball with the Seed Pokémon trembling over it during her escape.

"Venusaur refuses to battle!" Frey declared.

May opened her mouth in disbelieve as she glared at Ash who recalled Naganadel.

"You're going to pay for that, Glaceon, take the stage!" She yelled.

"I heard that line way too much and it's getting old, Manaphy, I choose you!"

Their poke balls burst open as the ice Eeveelution was starting at Manaphy who was jumping up and down happily.

"Ash, could you lend a little hand?" Trip requested.

Ash turned his eye towards Trip's battle where Korrina has seemingly recalled her Mienshao and was now using Machoke against Trip's Vanilluxe.

"Sure, Manaphy use Hydro Pump"

The Seafaring Pokémon opened its mouth to fire a jet stream of high-pressured water as the Superpower Pokémon got hit by the attack and fell unconscious soon after.

"Machoke is unable to battle!" Frey declared.

Korrina recalled Machoke as Trip recalled his Vanilluxe.

"Glaceon use Ice Fang!"

The Fresh Snow Pokémon leaped at Manaphy with fang of ice as ash smirked.

"You sure you want to hurt it?" He asked.

May soon looked worried as Glaceon stopped her attack, uncertain if May wants her to attack Manaphy or not.

"I thought so, now use Whirlpool." He ordered.

Manaphy immediately created a huge whirlpool as it launched to the attack at Glaceon who got caught and was now spiraling inside.

"Quick, use Ice Beam Glaceon!"

"Rain Dance."

Glaceon immediately charged up an orb of ice as Manaphy called forth a rain cloud with water soon pouring upon the field, upon release Glaceon froze herself within the raging whirlpool as Frey raised his flag.

"Glaceon is unable to battle!" He declared.

Moments later after Glaceon defeat, Frey's voice came again.

"Both Mienshao and Jellicent are unable to battle!"

All three trainers recalled their Pokémon except for Ash.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" May called.

"Hawlucha, let's go!" Korrina called.

"Vanilluxe!" Trip called.

The three Pokémon appeared as Frey raised his flag.

"Begin!"

Ash turn to the screen to see the amount of pokemon used, as it shows that himself has used three without losing any, Trip has used his Klinklang, Samurott, Jellicent and Vanilluxe and having all except Vanilluxe taken out, Korrina has used her Mienshao, Machoke and Hawlucha and having Hawlucha standing as May has used her Delcatty, Venusaur, Glaceon and was on her Beautifly.

"Beautifly, Whirlwind!"

Beautifly immediately let loose a powerful gust of wind as both Manaphy and Vanilluxe were forced back into their pokeball, with Manaphy being replaced by Naganadel and Vanilluxe with Serperior.

"Naganadel, use Draco Meteor!"

"Serperior use Leaf Storm!"

Naganadel's stomach glowed in an orange light before launching an orange orb into the air as Serperior launched a huge tornado of leaves towards to opposite side.

"Hawlucha, quick use Protect!"

"Beautifly, Safeguard!"

The orb shattered as Hawlucha set up a green shield and Beautifly creating a blue shield, the first attack to reach the intended target was Serperior's Leaf Storm, destroying Beautifly's Safeguard.

The second attack to land was Naganadel's Draco Meteor, destroying the last line of their defense which was Hawlucha's Protect creating a huge cloud of dust.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

"Hawlucha, Acrobatics!"

Beautifly immediately launched a few volleys of wind at Serperior as Hawlucha charged at the Regal Pokémon with hands and legs glowing white.

"Serperior, use protect!"

"Naganadel use Sludge Bomb!"

The grass type snake set up a green shield as the attacks managed to reach the Regal Pokémon with Silver Wind destroying his shield and Hawlucha knocking him out.

Nagandel immediately fired a barrage of poisonous bomb with rapid succession as both the Butterfly and Wrestling Pokémon got knocked out.

"Beautifly, Hawlucha and Serperior are unable to battle!"

"Munchlax, take the stage!"

"Poliwrath, let's go!"

"Vanilluxe!"

"Begin!" Frey announced.

"Munchlax, use Metronome!"

Munchlax shut his eyes while wagging his fingers before launching a strong gust of wind forcing Naganadel back to its beast ball as Manaphy retook its place on the field, but what was shocking was that Vanilluxe wasn't swapped indicating that Trip has only five Pokémon.

"You only brought five?" Ash asked.

"Conkeldurr is resting at the Pokémon Center." Trip explained.

"Munchlax, Metronome again!

"Manaphy stop him with Psychic!"

Before Munchlax could repeat his actions, Manaphy's eye glowed as it tossed Munchlax to the wall.

"Hydro Pump!"

Before Munchlax could recover, Manaphy fired a jet stream of high-pressured water slamming the Big Eater Pokémon deeper into the wall unconscious.

"Munchlax and Vanilluxe are unable to battle!" Frey declared.

Korinna recalled her Poliwrath as she brought out her Lucario, as Trip let loose a sigh as he looked at Frey.

"I only had five Pokémon." He admitted.

"What will you do now, sir?" Frey asked.

"I'll loan him one of mine." Ash suggested.

Ash soon opened his cloak to reveal seven poke balls and two beast balls.

"Pick whichever you like, but just remember not to fear them." Ash warned.

Trip nodded as he unknowingly took the second beast ball as he tossed it.

"Here goes!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!"

The balls burst open as Blaziken landed in front of May as Pheromosa landed in front of Trip.

"What is that?" Trip asked.

"That's Pheromosa, Manaphy, return." Ash answered whist recalling the Seafaring Pokémon.

"Charizard, I choose you!"

Ash's forth poke ball burst open to reveal his strongest and trusted fire type as he landed on the ground with a huge roar.

Noticeably to the participants and anyone on the stand with sharp eyes, a stone could be seen on Blaziken's left ankle and Charizard's right wrist.

"Begin!"

"Charizard, with our strength and bond we shall reach new length of strength, now Charizard MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled.

"Let's show him what our true strength is Blaziken, now MEGA EVOLVE!" May yelled.

"Lucario, let's win this battle with all we got as this key stone shall give us the required strength, now MEGA EVOLVE!" Korrina yelled.

All three Pokémon were shrouded with a blinding rainbow light as they were transformed into their mega state, Ash's Chaizard was the same color as Alain's as May's and Korrina's Lucario stood proudly in front of their trainer.

"Let's do this, Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Blaziken you use Flamethrower too!"

Both the fire types launched their individual Flamethrowers as Charizard's was prove to be more powerful as Trip was still looking at Pheromosa.

"Do you think you know Triple Kick?" He asked.

Pheromosa nodded as it disappeared to reappear behind Lucario as it gave the mega evolved Aura Pokémon three hard kicks, one on the knee, the other on the chest and lastly third on the back.

"Man, that things fast." Korrina exclaimed.

Blaziken glowed in a red light as May was now grinning.

"Blaziken use Swords Dance!"

"Lucario use Power-Up Punch!"

Blaziken summoned a parade of swords as Lucario charged at Pheromosa with arm glowing in an intense aura.

"Charizard use Sunny Day!" Ash ordered.

"Pheromosa use Double Kick!" Trip yelled.

Charizard gave a roar as a harsh ray of sunlight took over the field, and with Lucario closing in the Lissome Pokémon immediately gave Lucario two hard kicks as the Aura Pokémon was send backwards far away.

Ash could noticeably see that Blaziken was still gaining speed from its Speed Boost ability as he smirked to himself.

"Just a little more." He thought.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw!"

"Blaziken use Flame Charge!"

The Flame Pokémon created a claw of draconic energy with a roar as he swooped down upon the Blaze Pokémon who rushed at him with body surrounded in flames.

"Lucario, help Blaziken out with Aura Sphere!"

"Not so fast, use Taunt!"

Before Lucario could fire out its Aura Sphere attack, Pheromosa was seemingly taunting it with its own language as Lucario got pissed.

Back with Charizard and Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon was hit backwards by the Flame Pokémon's attack as Blaziken was not gaining anymore speed.

"Speed Swap." Ash ordered.

Pheromosa glowed in a purple light as the same happened with Blaziken, the light soon swapped area as the two Pokémon swapped their speed stats.

"Pheromosa use Throat Chop!"

With greater speed then before, Pheromosa charge and slammed a hand glowing purple at Lucario's neck sending the Aura Pokémon to a wall.

"Charizard use Slash!"

"Blaziken quick use Brick Break!"

The two fire types clashed as Charizard overpowered Blaziken with his white razor claw sending the Blaze Pokemon to the wall where Lucario was as the two Pokémon reverted back to their original state.

"Blaziken and Lucario are unable to battle!" Frey declared.

With May our of pokemon and Korrina having two, the Shalour City gym leader raised her hands in defeat as Frey nodded his head.

"Korrina has surrendered the match, so that means Charizard and Pheromosa are the winners and the one moving to the next stage is champion Ash and trainer Trip!" Frey declared as the crowd cheered.

Ash recalled Charizard as Trip recalled Phermosa as he handed the beast ball back to Ash.

"Thanks." He thanked.

"You're welcome, hope to see you during the next stage." Ash waved as he walked off.

* * *

Upon reaching his home's entrance, the kanto native could hear a sound of rumbling inside the house.

He peeked his head in to see Misty and Tracy inside while they were being held down by Garchomp.

"Gengar, go get Officer Jenny." Ash whispered.

Appearing from the wall was his Gengar who nodded as it went away, only for Officer Jenny to appear minutes later.

"What's the matter?" The officer asked.

"I assume two people broke into my house and attempted to steal my stuff." Ash explained.

The two open the door to see Misty and Tracy who was pinned to the floor by Ash's Garchomp.

Officer Jenny immediately took out her handcuffs as she put the metal ring around their wrist.

"You two a under arrest for house intrusion and possible attempted theft, you may stay silent if you wish." The officer declared as Tracy looked at her.

"This is a misunderstanding officer!" He yelled.

"You may say this during court, now let's go." She retorted.

Ash watched as Officer Jenny pulled away a screaming Misty and struggling Tracy as he shut the door before turning around.

"So, what happened?" He asked.

"They came in looking for your Pokémon." Garchomp explained.

"But you caught them?" He asked.

Garchomp nodded as Gengar came out with a camera on hand.

"I caught their action!" It laughed out as Ash smiled.

"We're changing team for the battle royal, so in the meantime if Lillie requests your help, please don't be mean." Ash requested.

"Of course, anyone that you are with we will help." Garchomp and Gengar replied.

Ash nodded as he swapped out his Durant for his Xatu as he teleported away.

* * *

Finished for chapter 5, please read and review if you wish but please don't flame or say anything mean in the review tab.

A/N: As i said at the top of this chapter, the only Legendary/Mythical Pokemon I have given Ash was Manaphy, although if there is anyone you want him to have (That is also capturable in the Anime or Game) Please state them in the review.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revealing a Story Part 1

A/N: I know some of you might find this a lame chapter, but I'm just going to spend a couple of chapters revealing on some of the legendary/mythical Pokémon that Ash has caught.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash and his Xatu soon appeared where Lillie was inside her own waiting room as he smiled.

"So, the battle round is over?" He asked.

"That's right, what happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean, what happened?" He retorted.

"I know that you won't miss an intense battle, so what happened? Did they come again?" This made Ash sigh.

"Yeah, this time I got them arrested." Ash shrugged.

A knock soon came from the door as Ash went to open it, and as he did the kanto native could see his friends on the opposite side.

"Alola, everyone." He greeted.

"Alola, Ash and Lillie!" Mallow greeted cheerfully.

"So, tomorrows the contest, right?" Sophocles asked.

"That's right, and i can't wait." Lillie answered.

"Why not we head back to my place?" Ash asked.

"I don't see why not, it's been three years since we visited you." Kiawe answered.

"Because, mainly it's Ash who visits us." Lana added.

Ash soon summoned his Xatu as he got the Mystic Pokemon to teleport them to his place.

* * *

Upon reaching his estate, Gladion was already there with Brock's group of friends as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Alola, why are you guys here?" Ash asked.

"They couldn't find you so I brought them here with the help of my Porygon." Gladion answered.

"Alright, why don't you guys come on, I'm pretty sure we didn't get to catch up last time." Ash offered.

They nodded as they followed the Alola champion into his house as the last person, Brock shut the door, as the group went to sit, Ash and Lillie took moments to get drinks and snacks for them as the two lay down the stuff on the table.

"So, did anything interesting happen during your stay in the Alola region?" Cilan asked curiously.

"Actually, yes but I remember two events the clearest and that was nine and seven years ago." Ash answered.

"What happened? Don't tell me that there were some people that was worst then Team Rocket." Brock asked.

"Well, one of those events were on Pokémon, which both you and Cilan know one of them." Ash replied.

"What Pokémon were they ash?" The whole room asked.

"Well, what happened nine years ago-" Ash started.

* * *

(Flashback, Nine Years Ago)

Ash was walking up the valley on Poni Island to get some training done and to test out Faba's new translation device that he created, as he reaches the mid-section of the cave a voice rang in his head.

"Are you there, yet?" The voice asked.

"Did you say something, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Not really, why do you ask?" Pikachu asked.

"I could have sworn I heard a voice, but where did it come from?" He thought.

The kanto native soon continued down the road as he exited the cave to only see that he still has two more sections to go.

"Is it just me? Or does this cave seem large then before?" He asked.

"Maybe the Pokémon here were doing some exercise?" Pikachu answered.

The two soon re-entered the cave again, as they travelled further up the place but the further and deeper they went, the quieter the place was.

"This cave seems deserted, what's going on here?" Ash asked.

Ash look around the cave to find some Pokémon in hiding and some were running away to a safer side.

"They seem to be anxious." Pikachu exclaimed.

"Face me! Hero of ideals, come to me!" The voice rang with a roar in Ash's head.

"Whatever it is, it seems to be at the top of the canyon!" Ash yelled.

Ash soon ran out of the cave as quickly as he could, upon reach the exit, he was devastated to find a pitch-black cloud surrounding the highest part of the hill where the altar was, thunderbolts were coming down as the clouds were getting darker by the minutes passed.

"Come to me!" The voice roared.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Ash yelled.

A huge bolt struck from the cloud as Pikachu pointed his finger at the altars direction.

"Its there!" The yellow mouse yelled.

Ash nodded as he ran up the canyon to reach the altar, as he did so by far the cloud was now the darkest it could be and thunderbolts were crashing down more often.

"So, you have come, Hero of Ideals." The voice roared again.

"Who are you? Where are you!" Ash yelled.

"FACE ME!" The voice yelled out loud as a blue thunder engulfed the trainer.

As the bolt struck down, Ash was force to cover his eyes as he re-opened his eyes to find himself standing on top of a tall tower.

"Where am I?" Ash wondered.

"All I remember was that we were struck by a thunderbolt." Pikachu stated.

"So, you have finally CAME!" The same voice rang.

"Where-" Ash was cut.

"There!" Pikachu yelled.

As Ash turn his head to face a pedestal on the tower, his eye opened widely to see a big black dragon-like Pokémon who has a large black drill-like tail.

"Aren't you?!" Ash yelled

"Zekrom!" Ash yelled.

"So, you do remember me Hero of Ideals, now FACE ME!" Zekrom roared.

"Why? We used to work together!" Ash yelled.

"Show me strength along with your Ideals! Hero!" Zekrom roared.

"Why are you calling me the Hero of Ideals! If I'm the ideal then who's the truth?" Ash retorted.

"Enough talk! FIGHT ME!" Zekrom yelled, clearly not in the mood to talk.

"Fine then, Garchomp, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

His pokeball burst open to reveal the Mach Pokémon as he stared at Zekrom who was all the way on top the pedestal.

"Are we supposed to fight it? Because it looks kind of strong." Garchomp asked.

"Yeah, its not going to talk so we have to fight, now use Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp created two claws of draconic energy as he took flight towards Zekrom who held down both hand with one of its own, before retaliating with a white razor-sharp claw as Garchomp was send to the ground.

"Garchomp!" Ash yelled in concern.

"I'm alright, this fella sure is tough ain't it?" Garchomp replied.

Zekrom soon leaped off the pedestal to slam its fist on the ground as rock pillars erupted from the ground towards Garchomp at rapid speed.

"Protect, go!"

Garchomp immediately lay down a green shield as the rock type attack was stopped in its tracks.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Garchomp opened his mouth to fire a beam of draconic energy as Zekrom did the same, the attacks clashed as the Deep Black Pokémon's strength was prove to be more powerful making Garchomp fall down by its attack.

"Garchomp, no!" Ash yelled.

Ash recalled the Mach Pokémon as he took out another pokeball.

"Klefki, I choose you!"

The ball burst open to reveal the Key Ring Pokémon as it faced Ash.

"Who's our opponent this time?" It asked.

"There!" Pikachu pointed.

Klefki turn around to meet an overdrive Zekrom who roared out loud.

"Show me more of you ideal!" Zekrom roared.

"Klefki, use Toxic!"

The steel and fairy type immediately shot out a glob of poison as Zekrom was hit, but the Deep Black Pokémon immediately got rid of the effect by brute force shocking Ash and Klefki.

"Oh, my god! What brutality!"Klefki screeched.

Zekrom than retaliated by gathering a huge amount of blue electricity on its tail before charging at Klefki with full force as Ash waved his hand.

"Reflect and Protect, defend yourself!" Ash ordered.

Klefki first laid down a rainbow shield before constructing a green shield to absorb Zekrom's devastating attack.

The attack's light died down as Klefki was a bit hurt even by using two shields

"That kind of hurt, what is this Pokémon anyways?" Klefki asked.

"Its Zekrom, the Dragon of Ideals from the Unova region." Ash answered.

"Show me your ideals! Hero!" Zekrom roared.

"Klefki use Mirror Shot!"

Klefki shot out a beam from a makeshift mirror that it created as Zekrom simply reflected the attack with its bare hand.

Zekrom's tail soon started to spin as its body was covered in a yellow electricity veil, the Deep Black Pokémon immediately charged towards Klefki as Ash waved his hand.

"Get out of the way and use Psychic!"

The Key Ring Pokémon got out of the way but before it could cast its attack, Zekrom made a turnaround as the steel and fairy type fell unconscious after being hit by the devastating electric type attack.

"Two down, and we didn't even get it once!" Ash thought.

"klefki great job out there, now Hawlucha, i choose you!"

The Key Ring Pokémon was soon sucked back into the ball as Hawlucha took its place.

"Outmatch Zekrom with speed, use Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha swiftly leaped into the air as he smacked Zekrom's side as the dragon and electric showed no sign of pain, but simply smacked Hawlucha away with fist crackling with electricity.

"Hawlucha!" Ash yelled.

"I'm alright." Hawlucha replied.

"Alright, then use Flying Press!"

Hawlucha again leaped into the air as he dove down upon Zekrom whose body was surrounded with electricity.

"Even if I can't beat you Zekrom, I want to work together with you again during the time in Kingdom of the Vale, and to protect many more people again!" Ash yelled.

Zekrom immediately stopped its attack as Zekrom looked down at Ash.

"It seems that you still have your ideals with you even after all this time, tell me what is it that you want?" Zekrom asked.

"Well, what I really want is to protect those that I care about, especially the one that I am with right now, so Zekrom will you lend me your strength?" Ash asked.

Zekrom simply lowered its hand as Ash climbed on, the Deep Black Pokemon soon flew back to tallest point of the tower as it stood on the pedestal.

"I shall and will assist the hero who carries the ideal, so let us make new history on this Dragonspiral Tower that we stand upon now." Zekrom spoke.

It then created a huge thunder cloud that covered the two along with Pikachu as they could hear thunderbolt striking down all over the area and eventually an empty stone picture on the wall.

Ash watch with intensity as the cloud disperse to reveal the sun light of Vast Poni Canyon as Zekrom stood before Ash.

"With me and you, the world shall be assisted by their ideals and along with the truth, the world shall stand at both sides." Zekrom spoke.

"I'm sure the world has its very own ideals Zekrom, we can read or write history but we can never change it, but with time I'm sure we can protect this place when our ideals are on the line." Ash retorted.

Zekrom soon looked at Ash as a net-like portal ripped open above them.

"I guess our battle together starts today my friend." Ash said with a smile.

What came out of the portal was a muscular bug as Ash opened his bag.

"That's another Buzzwole isn't it rotom?" Ash asked.

"Sure is, it seems a second one appeared and WHAAAAAA!" Rotom yelled at the sight of seeing Zekrom.

"Alright, Zekrom use Bolt Strike!"

The Deep Black Pokémon's tail started to rotate as it was covered by a large veil of yellow electricity, as Buzzwole charged at Zekrom with fist glowing in an aura, Zekrom was prove to be more powerful by sending the Swoollen Pokémon to a wall.

Ash immediately threw a beast ball at Buzzwole as the capture was deem successful, Zekrom soon leaped back to Ash as it looked down on the trainer.

"What will you do Hero of Ideals, shall I leave until I am needed again or?" Zekrom questioned.

"First you can just call me Ash Zekrom and second if you don't mind staying in a poke ball then you wouldn't need to leave me." Ash retorted.

"Is it those things that you carried around?" This made ash nod his head.

"But you can stay out if you wish, although I wonder where you're going to stand." Ash said sheepishly.

"I don't mind staying in a small room." Zekrom started.

"But when a battle is needed I will request your aid" Ash finished.

The kanto native soon pulled out a luxury ball as he tapped Zekrom with it, the Deep Black Pokemon was then sucked in as it clicked without the sign of any resistance.

"Welcome to the family, Zekrom." Ash said with a smile.

"Now we have to go back down and up again." Pikachu reminded with a hint.

"Oh, right we came here for training and ended up fighting Zekrom instead, i forgot." Ash laughed.

* * *

(Current Day)

"And that's one of the many stories." Ash finished.

"Wait, I remember Drayden said something about a change of picture on the Dragonspiral Tower wall, this is you right?" Cilan asked.

The then slide a picture onto the table as the wholegang peeked at the picture, it was a charred wall where a person was standing on top of Zekrom's arm with a small figure on his shoulder.

Ash sweatdropped at the sight of the picture.

"Did you have to paint that out, perfectly?" He asked Zekrom through telepathy.

"Well to answer you Ash, I record and make picture based on what's on the pedestal with me, the same goes for Reshiram and the Hero of Truth." The dragon type retorted.

Ash sighed in defeat as he knew that someone annoying was going to started nagging him non-stop about the towers picture.

* * *

And there's one of the many stories (Though it's going to consume at least 2-3 chapters i believe so please no hate me.

A/N: I tried my best with this chapter of the story, but if you do, please continue to read and review and enjoy your day.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revealing a Story Part 2

A/N: Back with part 2 and a capture of another Pokémon that you guys suggested, this starts at where we left off in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

After the chat about one of his pasts, Brock soon decided to ask another question.

"So, after obtaining Zekrom, what happened in two years?" He asked, which ash look at him with a smile.

"Two years later, Lillie was invited to go to Hoenn for a performance." Ash started.

"But you felt unsafe and followed her?" Gary asked which made Ash nod his head.

"Me and James followed Lillie to Forina in Hoenn for a performance." Ash explained.

"Wait, James? You mean James of Team Rocket?" Dawn questioned oddly.

"Yup, and his a rather strong trainer." Ash answered.

"And Forina, you mean the place where we met Butler and Diane?" This made Ash nod his head again.

"And that was the first ever time that I left Alola to go to another region." Ash started.

* * *

(Flashback Seven Years Ago)

After a few days flight on Ash's Salamence, the group of three got off as Lillie turned around to face them.

"You know I can take care of myself." She insisted.

"No can do, if anything were to happen to you I would feel rather guilty for leaving my girlfriend alone." Ash replied.

"And for second, you wanted to come here didn't you Ash?" James added as Ash nodded his head.

Lillie sighed as Ash recalled Salamence, the group of three soon arrive at a rather huge building within a cavernous valley as Ash entered through the door to meet a familiar man in a magician's outfit.

"Hmm, you must be Ash if I'm not mistaken?" The man asked.

"That's right, it's been too long Butler." Ash answered.

"Are you perhaps?" Butler started, but was disappointed when Ash shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm not the performer that's coming here to perform for the current contest exhibition." Ash explained.

"Who else is here?" He asked.

Ash stepped aside as Lillie stepped up front.

"I'm the one." She answered politely.

"Ah I see, I'm butler nice to meet you." Butler greeted.

"Likewise, I'm Lillie and I suppose you know Ash and the other one is James." She introduced.

"I see you got your own personal bodyguards." Butler pointed out.

"I would be dead in seconds if something was to happen to her, and besides I came here because I wanted to." Ash explained.

"And which is the most wanted reason you wanted to come?" Another voice rang.

"Ah, Diane." Butler greeted.

"The most wanted reason would be that if anything happens to her, I would be killed in three seconds if I return." Ash answered Diane's question.

"Why would that be?" The two decided to ask.

"That's because his Lillie's boyfriend." James explained as Lillie started to giggle.

"Ah, that's sound rather reasonable." Butler gestured.

"The contest starts during the night, so why don't you take the time to admire the scenery and get ready?" Diane suggested.

"I think we'll do just that." James accepted for the group.

The three of them soon walked out to the open valley where there were many lives of Pokémon and nature alike.

"This place sure is beautiful." Lillie said with admiration.

"This place is the center of Hoenn, the place with the most wildlife and beautiful nature." Ash explained.

"I remember the time when a monster was created here." James chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"You don't want to know." The two mans retorted.

"Oh, come on." Lillie argued.

"We'll tell you maybe another time, but for now let's just admire the scenery." Ash reassured.

"Alright, so where do we start?" She asked.

"Let's just stick to the mountains, so James what will you do?" Ash answered before asking the ex-rocket agent.

"I think I'll go relax by a patch of grass, so I'll see you all during the contest." James answered.

The group soon went their separate ways as Ash brought Lillie to the highest mountain peak within the valley as they sat down.

"The view here is great." Lillie exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" He replied.

"What was the reason that you wanted to come here?" Lillie asked.

"During this time of year, a Millennium Comet should come and it is always during the night." Ash explained.

"So, which Pokémon are you using for the contest?" Ash asked.

"I think I'll got with Ninetales." Lillie answered.

The two decided to spent the afternoon on the same peak as the night started to descend upon the sky above them.

"The sky sure is beautiful." Lillie exclaimed.

"Only a few hours left before the contest?" He asked.

"I believe we should go and get ready." Lillie suggested.

Ash nodded he took Lillie back to the contest hall's changing room as he left through the door to see James.

"So, you're going to go searching?" He asked.

"Not yet, I'll go after the contest exhibition is over." The kanto native answered.

The two decided to go to the entrance hall as the stood on each side with Lillie entering.

"You know you guys don't need to stay on guard during the performance." Lillie said with a sigh.

"Well, just want to watch up close but that aside good luck Lillie!" Ash cheered.

Lillie nodded as she went out with a poke ball on hand.

"May we welcome a performer from a faraway region, Lillie!" The announcer yelled.

Ash and James turned their head to the stage as Lillie tossed her poke ball into the air.

"Ninetales, help me out!"

The poke ball burst open with a volley of hearts as the Alolan Ninetales appeared with a cry of her name, with hailstorm starting to rain down.

"Start things off with Ice Shard!"

Ninetales created several shards of ice as she launched them all up into the air while running in a circle.

"Use Ice Beam!" This prompt the ice and fairy type to fire out a beam of ice as the Ice Shard in the air started to shatter one by one on impact, dropping off more and more glitter of dust.

"Use Dazzling Gleam and Aurora Veil!"

Ninetales gave a majestic cry as she surrounded herself with a rainbow-pink veil while casting a beautiful and shining aurora over herself, as the glitters were acting like stars above the rainbow aurora with Ninetales acting like the moon.

The crowd cheered loudly as Ninetales let down her motion as she bowed alongside her trainer.

"Now that was a splendid performance, wouldn't you say everybody?" The announcer asked receiving a huge crazed cheer from the crowd.

Lillie soon exited through the halls as both Ash and James followed, after a few minutes Lillie came out as James turn to Ash.

"It should come in just ten minutes." Ash stated.

The group soon went out as a they went to the highest peak with Ash and Lillie at the very top.

After ten minutes, a shining comet soon shot down from the sky slowly as Ash pointed.

"There it is!" He yelled.

"It's beautiful." Lillie said with sparkles.

"It's honestly my first time seeing it up close from this peak." James added from the bottom.

The comet soon redirected itself as James look up.

"It seems to be coming towards you two!" He yelled.

Ash immediately tossed a poke ball.

"Klefki, Safeguard!" The key Ring Pokémon immediately appeared as it cast a blue shield around them, but as the comet drew near it suddenly stopped right before crashing into Klefki's Safeguard defense.

"Sing me a song." The comet requested.

"Sing you a song? What type of song?" Ash asked.

"A song." The comet repeated.

Ash thought of a ran through as he nodded his head and begun to sing a song from a book he read before in the Malie Library.

The comet shined in a bright light before transforming into a new form of life as Ash widen his eyes to see a familiar Pokémon floating in front of him.

"Jirachi?" He asked.

The Wish Pokémon slowly opened its eyes to see Ash as it floated up straight.

"Ash!" It yelled happily.

"I know the comet is supposed to come today, but I thought you are always asleep for thousands of years?" He asked.

"I came because I saw what happened with my eyes." Jirachi explained.

"With your eyes?" Lillie asked.

"Jirachi here has the eye of truth and too can see from the comet even if its asleep." Ash explained which made Lillie nod in understanding.

"If you saw what happened, then what will you do?" Ash asked.

"I'll go with you, that is the reason I came down here for." Jirachi answered.

"And if you're planning to ask Ash, no, I will not go back to him." Jirachi added, already foreseeing Ash's next question.

Ash nodded as he fished out a poke ball, as he pointed the button at Jirachi.

"Alright, I'm glad to have you on board Jirachi." Ash said as the Wish Pokémon pushed the button as it was sucked into the ball, as the device clicked without a second of struggle.

Ash kept the poke ball as he turned around to face the others.

"Let's head home." He suggested as he released his Salamence.

* * *

(Current Day)

After finishing his story Ash look at them as Dawn started to spoke.

"If you have Jirachi, where is it right now?" She asked.

All the while they were listening, Gladion was looking directly at the ceiling above his head which made the whole room look up to see what was the blonde boy looking at.

And to their surprise, they saw a sleeping Jirachi on a upside down bed that was somewhat pin or glued to the ceiling wall as the whole room turn to face Ash who raise his hand in defense.

"Hey, not that I want to you know." He started.

"I realize that Jirachi has a sleeping tendency of flying upwards, so I thought why not make a upside down bed on the ceiling where it can sleep peacefully?" He finished.

"That kind of make a lot more sense now, I was kind of thinking why you put Jirachi up there for." Cilan expressed his thoughts.

"But what will Max do if he finds out you have Jirachi for the past seven years?" Brock questioned as Ash was in thought.

"If Jirachi hates him that won't be my problem to begin with, Jirachi made its choice to live with me and if Max wants to argue about it, then I guess I'll have to do to him the way I like best." Ash explained.

"You sound kind of mean when you say that." The captains darted back.

Ash simply shrugged his shoulder as he looks at the group.

"Interested in another stories?" He asked.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a damn short chapter, because it's just a small recap on how Ash obtain or caught them.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Read and Review if you wish, but remember just don't set the review tab on fire with your flaming comment.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revealing a Story Part 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash stared intently at the room, which he started to speak.

"Any other story you guys would like to know?" He questioned.

"Well, Ash." Lillie started which made her husband eye at her.

"There was this dragon and bug-like Pokémon in your rotomdex's storage, who are they?" She asked.

"You mean this two?" Ash asked while showing her two picture.

One which was a red dragon and the other was a purple-like bug with what seems to be a cannon on its back.

"Wait, isn't that Genesect?" Cilan asked.

"And the one on the left is Latias, right?" Brock added.

"That's right, so want to know?" He asked.

"I would certainly like to hear both." Gary replied, first time in this room.

Ash nodded his head as he sat down and laid rotom next to him as the possessed pokedex started to float.

"I met Latias ten years ago, alongside Genesect a few months later." Ash started.

* * *

(Flashback Ten Years Ago.)

Ash who was walking alongside with Lillie around Route 10 on their way to visit the Hokulani Observatory that was residing on top of Mount Hokulani.

"How do you think Sophocles is doing?" Lillie asked.

"Last I heard, he was trying to build a telescope that allows him to see through space." Ash replied.

"Is that even possible?" Lillie asked.

"I highly doubt so, I mean even if you can at most the only thing you see is stars." Ash answered.

Whist walking towards the bus stop, something was rustling within the trees which caught Ash's attention.

"What's wrong?" Lillie questioned.

"I could have sworn I heard something within the trees, but oh well." He shrugged.

The two continued on their way, though this time was the bushes that rustled which caught Lillie's attention.

"You heard a sound of rustling to, don't you?" Ash asked.

"That's right." Lillie answered.

"Let's keep moving." Ash suggested.

Ash and Lillie continued on their way as they successfully reached the bus stop, as Ash read the time stamp on the sign.

"Another fifteen minutes before the bus arrives, oh great." He huffed out.

"What do we do? Come back later?" Lillie asked.

"We already made it this far, might as well wait?" He said with uncertainty.

"By fifteen minutes, what are we going to AH-!" Lillie was cut as she was lifted off the ground by an invisible force.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

The Ninja Pokémon burst out from his confinement as he fired a barrage of Water Shuriken at the unseen force who dropped Lillie as Ash caught her.

"You alright?" Ash asked in concern.

"I'm alright, but who lifted me off the ground?" She asked.

"Greninja, look for the target and use Night Slash!" Ash ordered.

Greninja closed his eyes as he created a blade of darkness, after a few minutes he leaped at nearby tree as he slashed the air, though proving nothing but a few falling branches.

"Guess that thing can see us while we can't see it." Ash said through observation.

"Alright then, Noivern use Boomburst!" Ash ordered.

As the Sound Wave Pokémon appeared, Ash quickly handed Lillie and Greninja a pair of ear plugs as they wore it.

Noivern immediately let loose a powerful sound wave that made the nearby tree shake and Pokémon to cover their ears.

The attack ended as Noivern landed on the ground, though nothing can still be seen as Ash scratched his head.

"That thing should be down by now, where is it?" He stated.

They look around to see nothing as Ash was lifted off the ground by the same invisible force, Noivern who turn around immediately swiped a Dragon Claw behind his trainer as the unseen force ran away along with Ash.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled.

She went after them as Greninja fired a barrage of shurikens to only miss their target who kept moving around.

"Ninetales, come help us out with Blizzard!"

The Fox Pokémon appeared as she fired an icy storm towards the unseen as it dropped from the sky and near a tree where Ash too fell.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled.

"I'm up here!" He replied.

The three below and one above looked up and down respectively, as they could see Ash who was handing by a branch with one frozen leg.

"Hey there!" He yelled.

"Are you alright!" She yelled.

"I'm fine, though my leg is kind of frozen." He said sheepishly as he turns around.

The figure revealed itself with a sad expression as it was trying to shake the ice off its wings, the figure that appeared shocked Ash as he gapped his mouth open.

"L-L-Latias?" He stuttered.

Latias who was now seem to be sad as she gazed at her frozen wings as Ash got up.

"Greninja! Come up here and give us a hand!" Ash yelled.

The Ninja Pokemon leaped up the tree as he cut loose his trainer's leg off the ice as well as Latias's wings.

Latias soon got up as she looked at Ash before hugging him with affection, as he laughed a little.

"Ash, is everything all right up there?" Lillie's voice yelled.

"Everything is fine! Just give me a moment to get down from here, and I have no idea to get down now do I?" Ash exclaimed as Lillie, Noivern and Greninja facepalmed their faces.

Latias soon carried Ash down from the tree as they landed on the ground.

"That works too." Ash expressed.

"Thank you and sorry about that Latias." Ash thanked before apologizing.

"Ash who's that?" Lillie questioned.

"This here is Latias, and Latias this here is Lillie." Ash introduced.

"Nice to meet you, and sorry about freezing your wings." Lillie apologized with a bow.

Latias too made a sound of apology while bowing her own head as Ash laughed a little.

"Say what are you doing here Latias? I thought you're supposed to be at Alto Mare guarding the Soul Dew." Ash questioned.

Latias simply nodded her head in advance as she spoke in her own language to which Ash doesn't understand.

"I really wished I brought Rotom with me, but I don't think I understand you Latias." Ash said in a apologetic tone.

Latias thought for a moment before trying something else, she closed her eyes and showed Ash, Lillie, Greninja, Noivern and Ninetales an image from her memory.

From within her memory was a scene which she was with Bianca and Lorenzo, as moments later she took the Soul Dew after what seems to be a brief conversation with the two.

The next scene was her visits to different area from Kanto to Kalos before comng to Alola few months later after her visits to the different regions.

The vision ended as Ash looked at her.

"If you have the Soul Dew, then where is it?" He asked.

Latias soon made a blue gemstone appear as she handed it to Ash, who in turn didn't dare to take it off her hands.

"I can't take the Soul Dew Latias, you know that." He insisted on not taking.

Latias who too persist in him taking the Soul Dew as Lillie face her boyfriend.

"I think she trust you more than anyone to have it." She implied as Latias nodded.

Ash slowly extended his hand as he hesitantly took the Soul Dew off Latias hand, in turn Latias took one of his poke balls as she pressed it, allowing herself to be capture as it clicked without any form of resistance.

"I have better keep this Soul Dew safe." Ash said with a slight smile.

"What about our bus?" Lillie asked.

This caught Ash's attention as they ran towards the bus stop's direction as they barely made it in time for the current bus who arrive for at least two minutes.

* * *

(Current Day)

Ash finish his current story as Gladion look at him.

"If you have the Soul Dew, where is it may I ask?" He questioned.

"Well, only if you can keep it a secret, I might tell you." Ash replied.

"Or the guards will have to blast you away." Ash added.

"Of course, how long have you known us?" Cilan said with a smile.

"And I'm sorry about saying this to you two professors, but you can't study the Soul Dew." Ash said to the two Oaks.

"It's rather alright Ash, getting the sight of it will be a delightful time." Professor Oak replied.

"Very well, follow me." Ash told the rest as they followed.

* * *

Below the house current level was another hidden room as he pushed open a door that leads to a hallway that seems to be built like a maze.

"what's with the maze?" Gary asked.

"So that, thieves will get lost and get blown away by the guards." Ash replied with what seem to be an evil smile.

"You've been saying guards, who are these guards?" Gladion asked.

Dawn who decided to move on her own, as a sound was heard through the hallway.

"Intruder spotted, eliminating!" A voice sounded.

Soon enough, Dawn was heard shouting as an orange beam flew through the hallway, the blue haired coordinator appeared in sight as a purple-like insect appeared as it shot out yet another orange beam.

"Cease fire, this are my friends." Ash ordered.

"Order received." The insect initialized before walking off.

"I forgot to say not to go off on your own, and Gladion those are the guards I was talking about." Ash said before answering Gladion's previous question.

After a few more minutes, they made it to a door where there was a padlock as Ash opened the door, it swung open to reveal a shining blue stone in the center of the room on a pedestal.

"So that's a Soul Dew?" Gladion questioned as Ash nodded.

Latias appeared as she went to hug Ash out of affection as he patted her head.

"Say, weren't those Genesect that was down the hallway?" Cilan exclaimed.

"Yup, they're the guards of this maze, I got seven of them, five came to me and two were given." Ash answered.

* * *

(Flashback Ten Years Ago, Few Months after obtaining Latias.)

Ash who was training by Akala Island's Route 8, as he waved his hand.

"Lycanroc use Accelerock and Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Lycanroc dashed at Pikachu who slammed a tail of metallic energy onto his head mane before they retreated back.

"Now use Brick Break!" He ordered.

Pikachu's fist took up a white glow as Lycanroc's claw too took up the same glow as they ran at each other with equal strength.

"Great work, we'll stop for today." Ash complimented.

He soon served them both food as he ate his own rice ball, halfway through their meal as a footstep was heard behind him.

The kanto native turned around as he could see a familiar face that he hasn't seen for a long time.

"Aren't you!?" He yelled.

The man in front of him soon smiled as he nodded.

"Indeed, nice to meet you again, Ash Ketchum if i remember correctly?" He asked.

"And you're Colress, right?" This made the man now known as Colress nod his head.

"That's right, I'm surprise you still remember me." Colress smiled.

"Did they decided to let you out of prison for good behavior or something?" He asked.

"Well, not exactly, I only state my reasons for joining Team Plasma and they let me go." Colress answered.

"I've heard you made quite an accomplishment on the news, mr. champion I will presume?" He added.

"That's right, just curious, you aren't here for any other funny business, now are you?" Ash questioned.

"Oh, no, no, I just simply came here to make an apology and to have a nice vacation." Colress replied.

"Make an apology?" Ash questioned.

"That's right, I would like to see what a Z-Move is like in action." Colress said as Ash look at him.

"You mean you want a battle?" Ash questioned.

"That's right, how does a one on one sounds?" Colress challenged.

"Sure, I could use a warm up." Ash accepted.

"I shall present my Pokémon first." Colress started as he tossed a timer ball.

The ball burst open to reveal a Beheeyem as Ash tossed his own poke ball to reveal his Serperior as Ash smiled.

"You may have the first move." Ash offered.

"I thank you, now use Dark Pulse."

Beheeyem raised its hand to fire a beam of darkness as Ash waved his hand.

"Dodge it and use Leaf Blade!"

With intense speed and agility, Seperior got out of the way before creating a green blade on her tail as she swung her tail towards Beheeyem who got flew higher into the sky.

"Sunny Day!"

Serperior let loose a cry as a ray of sunlight was bestowed upon the field with Colress ordering his own attack.

"Shadow Ball, if you please."

Beheeyem lift up an arm to create a ball of shadow energy as it fired the ghost type attack at Seperior.

"Reflect that using Brutal Swing!"

With her tail, Seperior wrapped up the Shadow Ball attack before throwing it back at Beheeyem who got hit in the process as Ash lifted up his arm.

"Let's do this!"

He proceeded to do a dance as a yellow aura was transferred to Seperior.

"With our might and strength!" He yelled.

The whole field was soon surrounded with small and beautiful flowers as Ash yelled once more.

"Use BLOOM DOOM!"

A gigantic flower appeared from below Beheeyem as it exploded causing a rather big explosion which knocked out the Cerebral Pokémon.

"That was fascinating, thank you for showing me what a Z-Move is like." Colress expressed.

"You're welcome." Ash replied.

"Here, take these, they might come in handy during your stay in this tropical region." Colress handed Ash two repeat balls.

"One is for my apology and the other is for our reunion meeting." Colress explained.

Ash nodded as he took the two repeat balls, as Colress started to walk off.

"May we meet again." Colress waved as he walked off.

Ash soon opened the two repeat balls, which came out two familiar Pokémon with cannon on their backs.

"Aren't this two Genesect's?" He thought, though it was broken by something landing behind him as he turns around.

Upon turning, he saw another group of five Genesects looking at him, four purple and one red as the red one stood forward.

"Finally found you, it's not easy coming all the way from New Tork City you know." The red one started.

"Aren't you, okay, someone please explain to me what is going on?" Ash asked.

"We came from New Tork City, to find you in order to assist you in any way we can." The red Genesect explained.

"Assist me huh? Then if you don't mind-"

* * *

(Current Day)

"I told them if they don't mind guarding the Soul Dew and they agreed, so here we are." Ash finished.

"Interesting." Brock expressed.

"You're like a commander of a Genesect Army." Cilan joked.

"I'm not their commander Cilan, I'm their friend." Ash retorted.

"The contest will start soon." Ash stated.

"I think I'll go prepare for it!" Dawn yelled.

"We'll help, so what are you going to do Ash?" Brock asked.

"I think I'll stay here and relax, or help Lillie with her performance." Ash explained.

"I see, then I guess we'll see you soon." Brock replied as they left.

Upon leaving, Ash shut the chamber door before closing the maze door as he walked back up to his room to meet Lillie.

* * *

And that's it for flashbacks, the next will start off with the contest.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Regrettable Confrontation

A/N: Some other legendaries/mythical might appear in future chapter, so I ask for your patience.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash stepped out of the house to give himself a bit of time off, as he turned to his Pokémon.

"Guys, go ahead and give yourselves a break until the contest, Pikachu, you with me?" He offered before asking his best friend, who in reply jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Of course, I'm with you, see you later guys!" Pikachu replied as he waved at his friends.

The Pokémon gave their cries before they practically ran all around the house, be it the living room, Ash's room, the garden, anywhere that is in their premises.

Ash laughed out as he shouted back at the house.

"I'll see you later Lillie!" He yelled.

"Alright, but please be careful!" Lillie's voice yelled back from inside the house as Ash walked off into the streets.

* * *

Upon reaching the streets, Ash could see a couple of traitors sitting and gathered in front of the malasada store, but from what he can see is that they haven't realize that Misty and Tracey will not be with them for a LONG time.

He sighed trying not to get into anymore confrontations with them, but all he wishes did not came through as a certain dragon master wannabe spotted him and decided to say out his location to the rest of her 'friends'.

"Hey you!" She yelled, this made the rest of the traitors turn their head as Ash stopped in his tracks to turn around.

"May I be of any assistance, to the bunch of idiots in front of me?" He taunted.

"We aren't idiots, and you're just a weakling!" Max too tried to taunt back, but Ash wasn't the slightest take back.

"I'm a weakling yeah, yeah, considering two of you lost to me in the tournament already." Ash mocked.

"You only won because you had a strong trainer like Trip as your partner!" May screeched.

May's statement, cost Ash to burst out in a huge laughter along with Pikachu who started rolling on the floor, this of course, made the traitors more angrier then they need to be.

"I only won because I GOT Trip as my partner? May I ask stupid queen of hoenn, WHO were you fighting to a one on one fight during the tag team battle?" Ash taunted whist insulting May as Pikachu continued laughing.

"You don't insult my sister! i bet see can kick your ass in a contest anytime and definitely ANYWHERE!" Max retorted

"Aww, does the high and mighty queen of hoenn needs a little Joltik to do her talking for her?" Ash mocked.

"Why you!" Max growled.

"I have more business on my hand then waste it on you." Ash retorted.

"I want you to release Zekrom from your weak little hands!" Iris demanded.

"And you think I will comply to that? Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Ash simply waved off Iris demands.

"You must have force Zekrom to join you, because there is NO WAY that a strong dragon like Zekrom would join you!" Iris yelled.

"Forced? You must be either blind or stupid or both, Zekrom the dragon of ideals who can annihilate my team, is forced to join me? Hell, if that's possible that's when you will win me in a battle." Ash insulted.

"Now buzz off like a Beedrill, or I will treat you the same way as I have Pikachu shock a pack of Spearows." Ash hissed before walking off.

As Ash leave the traitors were not happy as Iris and May were fuming with rage.

"That arrogant jerk!" May hissed.

"I'm so going to make him release Zekrom, and probably get it to join me." Iris exclaimed.

* * *

The group decided to follow the Alola champion as they manage to spot him walking into a store, they decided to hide outside from view of Ash.

Inside the store was Ash sitting with Ula'ula Island Kahuna Nanu, as Ash gave a cheeky grin.

"I didn't think you'd go as far as leaving your island to meet me." Ash teased.

"You think I'd ask you to meet me when you're the champion kid?" Nanu questioned.

"I don't mind walking, sailing or flying to your island, so what's up?" Ash shrugged before asking in a serious tone.

"You probably might or might not know, but there is still a regional group that is still on the loose, I'm sure you know what I mean." Nanu stated.

"Team Rocket, am I right?" This made Nanu nod his head.

"You've so far, made three change their ways, but I don't think the three will be a big of a deal to them." Nanu waved off.

"I know, after all Giovanni himself is already a big of problem, we've have yet to locate where his hideout is." Ash sighed, as Nanu continued.

"When this tournament is over, if you don't mind, do you think you can join the hunt?" Nanu asked.

"But I thought you didn't want to be part of the International Police's case." Ash pointed out.

"Yes, I did say that, but the only exceptional case is this one, after all I don't want Giovanni causing any more problems in my life as my life is as hard as it already is." Nanu replied as Ash smiled.

"I'd be glad to join you in the hunt, and as you said after this tournament is over, I'm leaving Alola to find him." Ash accepted as Nanu chuckled.

"I'd be careful around here if I were you, heard that the two idiots you handed me were quite a handful." Nanu said as Ash gave a sigh.

"Yeah, I know, so I guess I'll see you around." Ash stood up as he left the store.

Upon leaving he tilt his head to where Pikachu is.

"Thunder, behind the wall." He whispered.

* * *

The yellow mouse, purposely pretended that they didn't know, as he unleashed a devastating bolt of lightning at the traitor's location, effectively knocking them out.

"Hypno, clean up their mess." Ash ordered while tossing his poke ball.

The Hypnosis Pokemon begun to do a motion as Ash turn to pikachu.

"They are counted as asleep right?" He asked.

"As long as their breathing while out cold, their asleep." Hypno improvised.

As the psychic pokemon was done with its work Ash pulled out a poke ball.

"Do you want to stay inside, or hang aroung the house?" Ash asked.

"I'll go and hang around." Hypno replied before teleporting away.

"Let's go buddy." Ash said as they walked off.

* * *

A few hours passed with Ash sitting in the square of Hau'oli City with Lillie as they were eating ice creams, but their happy time were interrupted by the traitors who woke up not long.

"Now, what do you guys want?" Ash sneered.

"I want you to give me Zekrom, you don't deserve it!" Iris demanded.

"And what's make you think your ideals is stronger than mine? For all I know, you only want power and even if you have power it will only be wasted on you." Ash mocked.

"If you're going to hide in a corner upon seeing an ice type, hell I put a group of six ice types and I'm Zekrom won't retaliate." Ash insulted.

"Ash, your ice cream is melting." Lillie pointed out, this made Ash turn his head and sure enough his ice cream was melting.

Ash quickly ate his treat as a new face decided to show up.

"Why don't you listen for once? Stop being arrogant, you do what we want and we'll leave you." The kanto native turn his head to see Kenny.

"Oh great, another one and if I'm arrogant then I would say your ignorant." Ash retorted.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and demand me what to do?" Ash sneered, as another voice was heard.

"You guys are sounding worse than Team Rocket, in fact, if you were to join Team Rocket I am very sure on the board, you guys would have already become executives." The group turn to see James, who was coincidentally sitting right across them.

"Team Rocket!" The traitors yelled as they each pulled out a poke ball.

"I wouldn't attempt to do that if I were you, after all you guys are certainly no match for us." James waved off.

"Like hell we're going to lose, if anyone is going to lose is you!" Max yelled full of himself.

"Tell you what little midget, you guys can pick four fighters and fight against James and I, if you win I'll only do one favor to the one that knocks out my pokemon." Ash offered.

"And if you lose, I'm fining the one that I defeated last for public harassment and the amount adds up to how many people were present." Ash added.

The traitors wasted no time in thinking for an answer, thinking they would win easily as Iris stood up front.

"You're on!" Iris yelled.

Ash and James stood in their trainer box as a crowd started to gather around, with Bonnie sitting on Ash's side of the sideline.

"What's with the battle?" She asked dumbfounded.

"They apparently aren't going to leave, so we're forcing them to leave." James answered.

"Oh boy." Bonnie sighed.

"Are you guys done yet? We're waiting for a pack of four idiots to enter you know!" Ash yelled.

* * *

Soon enough, four people stood in front, they were Iris, Max, Kenny and Drew as Ash and James took out a poke ball each with Bonnie as the referee.

"This ridiculous battle will now begin." She huffed out as the outcome would be obvious.

"Each trainer is allowed three Pokémon and the battle is over when all sides Pokémon are unable to battle, just send out your Pokémon." She insisted.

Ash and James look at each other as they each took out a poke ball.

"Go!" The two yelled in sync.

Their poke ball burst open to reveal James's trusted partner, Cacturne and Ash's child raised Pokémon, Scrafty as the two glared at their opponents.

"Empoleon, get them!" Kenny called.

"Masqeurain, go!" Drew called.

"Hariyama, come on out!" Max called.

"Garchomp, let's go!" Iris called.

The four pokemon appeared as they gave their own battle cry, to which their opponent seemed unamazed by it.

"Begin." Bonnie announced.

"Garchomp get them with Dragon Claw!" Iris ordered.

"Empoleon, help Garchomp with Aqua Jet!" Kenny too ordered.

Garchomp created two claws of draconic energy as it charged at the opposing side, with Empoleon who was beside it with body engulfed in water.

"Cacturne, Fling Scrafty."

"Scrafty, use Brick Break!"

The Scarecrow Pokémon immediately grabbed Scrafty's body as he flings the Hoodlum Pokémon, while flying, Scrafty created a powerful energy on both of his hand whist slamming it into Garchomp's chin and Empoleon's beak.

The two pokemon flew back as their opponent saved them no time.

"Cacturne, Sandstorm!"

"Scrafty, Stone Edge!"

Cacturne gave a creepy smirk as he launched three devastating dusty tornadoes at the opposing side covering up their view, as four explosions can be heard from within the cloud.

The sandstorm dispersed to reveal a standing Hariyama and Empoleon, whist the other two was unconscious.

Iris and Drew recalled their Pokémon with Max and Kenny ordering.

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust on Scrafty!"

"Empoleon use Drill Peck on Cacturne."

Hariyama's palm glowed in a white energy as it ran at Scrafty with a rather low pace, with Empoleon flying at Cacturne in a drill-like form.

"Scrafty, Low Kick."

"Cacturne, Foul Play."

Scrafty simply kicked Hariyama below the knee level which was the ankle making the Arm Thrust Pokémon crash face first onto the ground as Cacturne held onto Empoleon before throwing him the other way around making the Emperor Pokémon crash into the wall.

Empoleon fell off the wall as both were unconscious as the traitors recalled their Pokémon before sending out their second Pokémon.

* * *

In front of Kenny was his Alakazam, in front of Max was Gigalith who too was Ash's old Boldore, in front of Iris was her Dragonite and in front of Drew was his Roserade.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush!"

"Roserade use Petal Dance!"

Dragonite immediately ignored Iris's order as Roserade fired out a vortex of pink leaves at the opposing side.

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack!" Ash ordered.

Scrafty who wondered away cluelessly as the grass type attack missed its mark, he soon walked over to the other side in between Gigalith and Roserade who look at him with confusion.

When their guard is down, Scrafty slammed a knee into Roserade's stomach and a second onto Gigalith's head effectively knocking out Roserade but not Gigalith.

"That's playing dirty!" Drew yelled.

"I don't expect a puny coordinator to fight like a trainer after all." Ash waved off.

Meanwhile Iris was still yelling at Dragonite to attack, to which the Dragon Pokémon continued to ignore her.

"Gigalith use Earthquake!" Max ordered.

"Alakazam float up and use Focus Blast!" Kenny ordered giving Max a helping hand.

Gigalith immediately raised both legs as he slammed the ground to create a strong magnitude, while receiving a helping hand from Alakazam who launched a blue ball at the opposing group, only to their horror as Dragonite decided to fire a Hurricane attack that was strong enough to even topple Gigalith whist making Alakazam's attack fly off course.

"Looks like Dragonite isn't the least please to help you." Ash darted.

"It was a mistake to join you, first you insult our prime and second you insulted your friend." Dragonite growled out, Ash knew who the friend was but wasn't sure of who's the prime.

Dragonite took his poke ball from Iris as he flew away from the field making Iris shake in shock of her own Pokémon turning against her.

"Cacturne, Drain Punch!"

"You too, Scrafty!"

The two Pokémon spiraled their hand with energy as they slam it into Gigalith and Alakazam knocking them out effectively as the traitors recalled them to bring out their last pokemon.

"Floatzel, go!" Kenny called.

"Absol!" Drew called.

"Unfezant, come on out!" Max called.

"Haxors, let's go!" Iris called.

* * *

Their Pokémon appeared in front of them respectively as Haxorus was happy to see Scrafty who just scoff at the sight of the group

"Scrafty!" Haxorus yelled in happiness.

"What'cha want?" Scrafty asked.

"Haxorus, stop idling around and use Dragon Rage!" Iris yelled.

Haxorus chose to ignore his trainer as he decided to continue his conversation with Scrafty who was busy holding down Floatzel's Ice Punch which was ordere by Kenny minutes ago.

"Why did you leave, I was sad when you left." Haxorus whined.

"You can ask'ya trainer, but i doubt she'd answer ya." Scrafty retorted, before kicking Floatzel away by the neck with his High Jump Kick.

"Absol, use Night Slash on Scrafty!" Drew ordered.

Absol who was scared to attack Scrafty after seeing what the Hoodlum Pokemon did to Floatzel as it shook its head.

"No, I won't, I'm not dumb enough to get hurt in an unmatched battle." Absol refused.

"Give it up, two of your Pokémon has a brain, one is knocked out and the other is held down." Ash laughed.

"Absol, stop wasting time and use Night Slash already!" Drew yelled.

"Haxorus you too, stop idling and use Dragon Claw!" Iris screeched.

Absol who refused to fight knocked Drew over as it ran off from the battlefield with its poke ball in its mouth, and Haxorus who has enough and too refused to hurt his best friend took his own poke ball as he walked off from the field.

Leaving poor Unfezant to fend for herself against the two brutal Pokémon is what they will deem as Ash turn to James who return an evil smirk.

On the field, Cacturne passed Unfezant to Scrafty who slammed a fist glowing white into her stomach hard enough to send her flying to a tree completely out cold.

"I guess Max is paying the dibs." James smirked Ash recalled his Pokémon with Bonnie raising her hand.

"The battle end with Ash and James victory, and by deal the punishment will be carried out by Max!" She declared before laughing out loud.

The crowd murmured about the traitors stupidity about challenging their champion and elite four without thinking.

"So, Max how will you pay the bills?" Ash asked.

"Considering the amount that you're going to have to pay." He added.

"That sums up to around five thousand." James calculated.

"If you can't pay, expect to hear a word from your father, Lillie let's go." Ash finished as he brought Lillie away.

* * *

On their way home, the blonde girl turned to her husband with eye of curiosity.

"Why didn't you arrest them?" She asked.

"I want to have a little more fun during the tournament first, after all this is over and if they still persist, I'm going to give them to Nanu." Ash answered.

They were stop when three Pokémon appeared in front of them, they were Haxorus, Absol and Dragonite.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"We're here to join you." Haxorus replied immediately.

"We had enough of Iris, first she insults her friend who was you and now she insults our prime." Dragonite added.

"I've never really like performing, I like battling more." Absol finished.

"What are you going to do Ash?" Lillie questioned.

"Alright, you can come with me, although you'll have to wait until we reach the house first, I'm getting hungry." Ash accepted.

"When will there be a day that you're not hungry?" Everybody except Absol shot back.

Ash sighed as they left for the house, with Ash thinking of giving Norman a call when they head back.

* * *

And finished, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please read and review if you wish.

A/N: Just please don't flame in the review tab.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Contest Spin-off

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash who went to the living room as a new day came, he then turns to see the three Pokémon who came to him yesterday and they were Iris's Dragonite and Haxorus along with Drew's Absol.

"If you join there is a few ground rules." Ash explained.

"First, you do not fight in this house and second if I catch you, your name would appear inside a combine storage of Lillie's and mine." Ash said to the three Pokémon who look at each other.

"We're fine with that, so do we have to listen to her by a hundred percent?" Dragonite asked.

"No, you have the rights to comply with your answer and if you don't want to listen that's fine." Ash answered.

"Alright, we're clear." Absol started.

"The rule sounds simple." Haxorus added.

"At least we have the rights to do what we like, just no fighting." Dragonite finished.

Ash nodded as they took out their poke ball as they handed it to Ash who released them before catching them with his own poke ball.

"So, the contest is today." Ash said as he turns his head to the kitchen area.

"Yeah, and I'm so excited." Lillie exclaimed with excitement.

Ash sat by the dining table as Pikachu laid on his head with Ash scratching his chin making the Mouse Pokémon coo at the treatment.

Lillie walked into the room as she laid down the plate of breakfast for them, with Ash having already laying down the breakfast for the Pokémon.

"Which pokemon are you going to use for the appeal round?" Ash questioned.

"I might use Altaria or Nebby." She answered.

"Nebby? But I thought Nebby usually battles?" Ash wondered out curiously.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Nebby has been doing a bit of performing." Lillie replied with a smile.

The two couple ate for a little while as Ash turn to the side of the room.

"Alright, Porygon time to go!" He yelled.

The Virtual Pokemon flew to the group as it teleported the group away to the contest location.

* * *

In a blink of light, Porygon appeared within the contest hall which resides Mount Lanakila, Ash could see the huge group of his friends as Dawn noticed the two as she waved.

"Hey there, Lillie! Ash!" She yelled.

"Alola." The couple replied.

"So, you are entering the contest Ash?" Brock asked.

"Actually, no." Ash answered.

"We just saw Norman, he looks kind of ticked off." Cilan started.

"Oh, that." Ash snickered making the group except Lillie tilt their head in confusion.

"You could say that Norman had to pay someone a fine." Bonnie chuckled.

"What do ya mean?" Guzma asked.

"You could say, one of his children got fine for public harassment up to total of five people but I won't say who has to pay it." James answered.

"But it was hilarious when I called him!" Ash gave a huge laugh, making the group sweat drop.

"How did the conversation go?" Gary asked.

"Well-"

* * *

(Flashback, Day Ago)

Ash reached home with his wife as Lillie went into the kitchen as the three pokemon decided to rest for a bit.

The Alola champion took out his phone as he dialed a certain number to a certain person, who picked up the call but as Ash expected he was shocked.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hello, is this Norman the Gym Leader of Petalburg City speaking?" Ash asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Norman questioned not knowing Ash's grown up voice.

"This is Ash the champion of the Alola region." Ash introduced himself through the phone.

"Wait, champion?" He asked.

"Yes, and I am calling to tell you something." Ash replied.

"Sure, what may that be?" Norman had wonder in his voice.

"Recently your child Max has been harassing me, either at my house or in a public area in front of a crowd with his group of friends." Ash started as Norman was listening intensely.

"And by law of Alola, he got fined up to a total with his group of friends and that was five people." Ash finished.

"May I know who else is involve in that incident?" Norman asked with curiousity.

"They were Drew, Iris, Kenny and your other child May." And as Ash guess, Norman was pissed by the sound of his voice.

"How much was Max fine for?" He questioned.

"Around five thousand, but for your case I'll just put it at four thousand five hundred." Ash answered.

Ash could hear the sound of a pissed of Vigoroth coming from Norman as he started to speak again.

"Alright, and I'll be sure to have a word with them, thank you letting me know." Norman finished.

"Very well, if they still do it, I might have to send them to prison." Ash warned.

"Fair enough, good day." With that, Norman hung up.

Ash put down the phone as he turned around to see Lillie looking at him with a very pissed off look, as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

* * *

(Current Day)

"And that was also the day, that I learned to never misplace Lillie's item and suffer her wrath." Ash finished as everyone started to laugh.

"What did she do? Throw you out the house?" Guzma laughed out.

"Knowing my sister, she probably nagged you from day to night." Gladion chuckled.

"She made me run around the house to find her missing item, and probably by the time I found it-" Ash complied but got cut by Gladion halfway.

"It was already near morning." The blond boy finished.

"You guessed it." Ash sighed.

And to his luck that Lillie just came back from registering as he turn to the group.

"Who else is entering the contest?" Ash asked.

"Surely you know I am." Dawn answered.

"I might give it a try." James answered.

"Say, if you're here, where's Jessie and Meowth?" Brock asked.

"Jessie's back at home looking after out child, and Meowth became the leader of an Alolan Meowth pack." James answered.

"No Persians?" Cilan asked.

"Well, last I heard he does have three Persian followers, two were his bodyguard and one is his right hand alongside another Meowth." James answered.

"So, you're doing this contest in Jessie's name?" Dawn questioned.

"Yup." James smiled.

"The contest is about to start, Lillie let's head to your room to get ready." Ash said as he followed Lillie to her room, whist followed too by Gladion.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ash was standing inside the waiting room, whist Plumeria was outside guarding both entrance and exits.

"What are you doing in here Ash?" Dawn questioned.

"To guard this place, can't have conflicts going on and besides the police officer is taking his day off." Ash replied.

Beside Ash was his Serperior and outside the door to the right was Plumeria's Salazzle as Ash could see trouble already steering up.

He looked from the corner of his eye to see Lillie getting confronted by Serena and May not to his surprise, though he couldn't make out the conversation but from the look of May's and Serena's face he guessed that Lillie was talking them down.

Ash signaled to Serperior to seperate the conflict as she nodded in reply, the Regal Pokémon immediately slithered her way to the center of the conflict created by Serena and May as she slammed her tail in between them.

"If you're going to cause a conflict and distract everyone, I suggest you get out of here." Ash sneered.

"Why don't you get lost instead?" Serena demanded.

"I'm surprise that your father has to pay your dibs and now you're at it again." Ash chuckled at May.

They were interupted by the sound coming from outside.

"May we welcome our first contestant, Serena!" The announcer yelled.

"Prepare to lose, loser!" Serena waved as she walked out.

Ash went back to the door as Serperior decided to slither around the room almost unnoticed by anyone and too have received the command to attack if a conflict was to come up.

"How do you think they'll do?" Dawn asked.

"No idea." Lillie replied

Unlike the rest of the contestants, Lillie was in her usual dressing rather than a beautiful shining dress.

"Why do you guys like to dress fancily?" Lillie asked.

"So that we look good of course." Dawn replied as she twirled around.

"I don't get the point of fancy dress when this is not a showcase." Ash sighed.

Few minutes later Serena came back as Kenny was the next to go as Ash sighed, sad that he wouldn't be able to see Lillie's performance on stage.

"Why don't you go to the stands?" Plumeria suggested.

"What about the duty? I can't just leave." Ash retorted.

"I can handle things here, don't forget that I'm the second strongest next to Guzma." The ex-skull admin replied.

"Alright, thanks and I'll be leaving Serperior here to give you a hand!" Ash yelled as he ran off.

As Ash ran out from view Plumeria chuckled with a smile.

"That kid sure is energetic." She muttered.

* * *

A few minutes and near the stand Ash appeared from the door as he made it just in time for Lillie's performance, which the blonde girl took out a moon ball.

"Nebby, let's shine!" She yelled.

The ball burst in a starry light as Nebby appeared making the whole stand gaze at the sight of the Moone Pokémon.

"Nebby let's start with Shadow Ball!"

Nebby formed as it fired the ghost type attack into the sky, just before getting another ordered.

"Use Moongeist Beam and shine!"

Nebby soon shot out a beam of moon energy as the Shadow ball shattered, dropping pure white dust all around the stage while Nebby was still in its Full Moon phase, as everybodies were shining at the sight of Nebby.

The Moone Pokémon looked like a full moon within the starry sky as the ghost and psychic type let down its wing.

The crowd went crazy as Lillie bowed with the screen putting up her score which was a perfect forty as she recalled her Pokémon and walking off not before giving another bow.

* * *

Ash went back down to the waiting room as Plumeria looked at him.

"How was the show?" She asked.

"As expected from Lillie, she's wonderful." Ash chimed.

"You're going to owe me your next duty." Plumeria chuckled.

"Very well, it's only fair since I skipped out on this one." Ash agreed.

Ash walked into the room as he went towards Lillie who were talking to James and Dawn.

"That was amazing!" Dawn cheered.

"Thanks, though the credit still goes to Nebby." Lillie state as James smiled.

"It's you bond that let you through this far." James replied.

"You and Nebby make such a great team." Ash exclaimed as he walked toward them.

"I heard from Plumeria that you ditched your duty just to watch me, is that true?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean I couldn't just skip out on my wife's performance not after having to forget your birthday." Ash admitted.

"You didn't have to, like I said that I don't mind you forgetting your birthday." She explained.

"A man can't make too many mistakes in live." Ash retorted.

"So, they're going to decide by the points tomorrow?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah, and while they do that what will you guys do?" Ash asked.

"I would probably go shopping." Dawn exclaimed.

"There are many great stalls around Hau'oli City on Melemele Island and Heahea City on Akala Island." James pointed out as Dawn nodded.

"Right, thanks than I guess I'll see you guys later!" She yelled as she ran off.

"I should probably go see Jessie, and Gladion's outside I think." James excused himself as he left.

Ash brought Lillie outside as they spotted Gladion outside waiting for them.

"You don't have to wait outside you know, you could have just come in and you know that right, brother?" Lillie said as Gladion chuckled.

"You were having such a nice conversation, so i didn't want to interupt." Gladion explained.

"while we're here, why don't we head to Malie City for lunch?" Ash suggested.

"I don't mind, but I don't think the restaurant is that big to hold the rest of our friends." Gladion pointed out.

"True, but i guess we'll see." Ash snickered as they walked off.

* * *

After a few hours, the group arrive at a restaurant within Malie City as they sat down on their tables with them ordering their food.

"So, when is this battle royal going to start Ash?" Brock questioned.

"Right after the contest which is the day after tomorrow." Ash answered.

"Though I am pretty sure I am not going to gain any rest." He thought but shrugged it off.

"How does the battle royal works if I may ask in advance?" Cilan voice out with curiousity.

"The rules are pretty simple." Gladion started, making everyone except Ash, Lillie, James and Guzma.

"There will be four trainers in each corner, and each will use two Pokémon and every Pokémon knocked out the point goes to the one who defeat it last." He phrased out.

"But even if you had three points and the highest in the ring, but lost two of your Pokémon that constitutes to your lost." He finished.

"So, in other words it's one on one, four trainer battle arena?" Dawn asked making the blond boy nod his head.

"So that means You guys must be good in this right?" Brock questioned.

"There is a slight issue." James chimed in.

"And that is?" Gary wondered.

"Aside from Guzma, the rest of us here are counted as newbies in the battle royal dome." James laughed out, making the rest open their mouth in shock.

"Get the rules?" Gladion asked making them nod their heads.

"Even if you have the highest point, losing two Pokémon makes your points zero that's rather interesting." Bonnie exclaimed.

"You mean you've never tried it yet Bonnie?" Dawn asked.

"Not really, I've never done the battle royal yet." She answered.

"Any Pokémon is available, no restrictions?" Brock asked.

"Nope, even legendary Pokémon can be defeat, just to see how good you are and how close you are to your Pokémon." Ash answered.

* * *

When they were done, the first two to leave was Ash and Lillie with the two heading back to Melemele Island.

On the roadway came Serena who was accompanied by Shauna her rival and friend in Kalos, though Ash was never too familiar with her.

"And here comes miss yapper, the one who can't keep her mouth shut to herself for a day." Ash said sarcastically making Lillie laugh a little.

"You must be really happy during the performance, aren't you?" She sneered.

"Of course, I am, after all I got a perfect score." Lillie responded as Ash chuckled at her respond.

"Obviously you did, this is your region after all." Serena retorted.

"Like how you didn't become Kalos Queen because the people in your own region didn't decide to support you." Ash retorted with his own response as Lillie laughed.

"Hey! No need to be rude here." Shauna interrupted.

"Oh, you be quiet, you know nothing about what was going on so far." Ash hissed.

"This has nothing to do with someone who has never done a contest, so you be the one to shut up!" Serena yelled.

"Too bad it concerns me all the way, I don't give two shit if you're after Guzma but if you're going to come after Lillie it matters to me all the way." Ash retorted.

"Ash, language." Lillie scolded as he nodded, mentally reminding himself not to make her mad again.

"Who is she related to you anyways?" Shauna asked.

"I only made myself clear once, and I won't say it again to anyone who is with the likes of them, now if you don't mind I got somewhere else to be." Ash answered.

He then held Lillie's hand as he begins to walk away until Serena decided to throw a poke ball, commanding an attack.

"Mystical Fire!"

Ash snapped his finger as something leaped from the tree to throw a barrage of two shurikens, one colliding with the fire type attack, two hitting the summoned Pokémon and lastly three to hit the ground in front of Serena as he turned around.

As he did, he could see Braixen now a Delphox on the ground holding her stomach where Greninja hit as the Ninja Pokémon land on the ground folding his arms.

"So, she evolved." Ash thought.

"Greninja, is that you?" Delphox asked.

"So, what if I am?" Greninja responded.

"What's going on? If you're here then that must be Ash." She asked.

"So, I see you have no clue unlike some of their Pokémon." Ash answered.

"You have choices here Delphox since I lack time, we can stay and fight or you can come, though I am pretty sure you like Greninja." Ash offered.

"Even if we fight, you know the results Delphox." Greninja Added.

Delphox was in thoughts as she faced Ash but mostly eyeing at Greninja.

"I think I want to come with you, I can't bear to not see Greninja again." Delphox replied.

"Alright, but I can't catch you." Ash responded.

Delphox turn around to use psychic as she took her own poke ball off Serena's hand shocking her as Delphox moved to the group.

"So, now that this is all over, I want to take my leave." Ash finished as he took out a poke ball.

"Teleport." He ordered, as the ball burst open to reveal a patch of Exeggcute, which they immediately disppeared from sight as Serena was crying over the loss of Delphox.

* * *

Back at home, the group appeared as Exeggcute was lying on the floor.

"That was a nice exercise." Egg 1 spoke.

"You idiot, we didn't even move a muscle." Egg number 4 scolded.

"Now we did!" Every egg shot back.

Ash sat on the couch as he turns to Delphox who was still gazing at Greninja, as the Ninja Pokémon was playing with the smaller Pokémon.

"I don't do battles, are you sure you still want to follow me? At most you don't get to do anything." Ash asked.

"I don't mind, as long as I get to see Greninja I don't care who catches me." Delphox replied.

"She must really like Greninja." Lillie added.

"Faba gave you the device?" This made Lillie nod her head.

"Alright, hand me the poke ball Delphox, though if you don't mind, do you think you can do performance with my wife once in a while to not get you rusty?" He asked, whist getting Delphox's poke ball.

"I don't mind, if i can prove to Serena that i can be way better." Delphox replied as Ash recalled her before releasing her and catching her with his own poke ball.

"Time to feed the gang." He muttered as he purposely summoned Delphox next to Greninja before walking off into the kitchen.

* * *

Done for the chapter, hope you guys still enjoy, read and review if you wish but please don't flame.

A/N: Yes, Exeggcute can learn Teleport.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Contest Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash blinked his eye open as he woke up from his bed, he looked at the time to see that it was seven in the morning, he gave a big yawn as his blanket flew up before dropping all the way down.

Ash looked underneath the cover to see nothing as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What was that? A Gastly in brought daylight?" He thought to himself.

"Might as well get ready." Ash murmured as he got into the showers.

As he left the scene, two small figures came from underneath the bed, one had a 'V' shape on its forehead as the other was pink.

"You nearly blew our cover!" The pink one screeched silently.

"I'm sorry, I was having too much fun!" The other one squeal, totally not paying attention to the angry tone.

"We better hide before he comes back." The pink one suggested, as the other nodded in agreement as they turn invisible.

Ash walked into the living room after cleaning himself to see Manaphy who was jumping on the sofa with excitement.

"Papa, papa!" It squealed.

"What is it Manaphy?" Ash asked as he laid down dozens of huge plates.

"Mama says she's bringing me to contest!" It squealed in excitement.

"Lillie did?" Ash asked as Manaphy continued to jump up and down.

Lillie soon appeared from the kitchen as she laid down two plates of breakfast as Ash turn to face Lillie.

"Are you sure it's safe to bring Manaphy to a contest battle? I mean it barely knows how to fight." Ash question with concern to Manaphy's wellbeing.

"Manaphy will be fine Ash, I trust Manaphy and besides it did score a big hit on Sceptile the other day." She answered, as Sceptile tense up upon hearing Lillie saying that line.

"What happened Sceptile?" Ash asked with a grin.

"Nothing happened, yeah, nothing." Sceptile answered hastily as he ate his breakfast.

Ash turn to his plate to find two of his food missing as he look at the ground below him to see Gengar.

"Did you take my bread and bacon again?" He asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Gengar answered as he fished out a bomb from his mouth.

Before the bomb could explode, Buzzwole simply took the explosive object as it tossed it out the window miles away, the gang could still hear the explosion as Gengar pouted.

"If you didn't take it, then who did?" He asked.

Just right after asking, Ash could hear sounds of munching coming from behind the sofa as he walked towards the sound, he looked behind the sofa to see nothing, Ash grin as he took out a small plate of power confusing Lillie of what he was doing.

Ash instantly dumped the power at a certain location to reveal two small objects as they look up in shock, knowing they got caught.

"How did he know!" The right one yelled.

"You probably munch too loud!" The left one scolded.

"Actually, you two were munching at the same volume." Lillie explained.

The two looked at each other as they revealed themselves shocking Ash of what they were doing in his house.

"Victini and Mew?" He asked.

"Hi!" They yelled.

"You know this two Ash?" Lillie asked.

"They're both rare Mythical Pokémon!" Rotom yelled as it started snapping picture.

To only be caught by mew as it started pressing button on the flying pokedex, Ash soon seperated the two as he faced Rotom.

"Don't take pictures of them Rotom, they like their privacy." Ash explained.

"Alright, I won't, deleting files." Rotom responded as it started to delete the photos.

"Next question, what are you two doing under my blanket for? Or rather what you two doing in my house?" He asked.

"We were having fun!" Victini yelled.

"I wanted to apologize, about two incidents!" Mew answered as it landed on his head.

"I could guess." Pikachu responded.

"What happened? I only remember what happen at Tree of Life." Ash recalled.

Lillie simply ate her breakfast while watching their conversation.

"Well, actually I happened to accidentally kill you during your time at New Island." Mew squeak out.

"Wait, what do you mean!" Lillie yelled.

"I remember that Mewtwo was also at the scene, right? If I recall correctly, I got blast by both of your psychic powers, right?" Ash asked.

"Well, yes." Mew squeaked.

"I think I can forgive you for that, after all it was an accident." Ash reassured.

"So, where's Mewtwo now?" He asked.

"I don't know, it always moves, so I can't track it." Mew responded.

"I see, then what about you Victini?" Ash asked.

"I came to visit, and too have fun since Zekrom already joined you." Victini answered.

"Than what are your plans now?" Lillie asked curiously.

"We want to stay!" They yelled.

Ash pulled out two poke balls as they clicked it, getting captured in the process as Ash turn around to face Lillie.

"I guess we're going, and I'm getting breakfast on Mount Lanakila's Pokémon Center Café." Ash responded.

"Exeggcute!" Ash yelled.

The group of Egg Pokémon came as they teleported the group to Mount Lanakila.

* * *

As they appear with a blink of light, Ash went towards the café area to get his breakfast since his was stolen by Victini and Mew.

Lillie sat down and faced the screen, wondering on who to pick for the battle rounds since there were a few coordinators left.

Lillie's thought was broken when four unsightly faces appeared in front of her, and they were Max, Serena, Clemont and Trevor.

"Why if isn't the blonde bitch." Serena taunted.

"I would mind my language if I were you." Lillie retorted calmly, trying not to make a fuss and having Ash destroy the Pokémon Center for it.

"Why? Scared that the little wuss might need to protect you again?" Max responded smugly.

"I can pretty much defend myself, thank you Mr. Whose Father Need to Pay My Fine." Lillie retorted.

"Why you!" The spectacle boy growled.

Lillie paid no more attention to them as she was back to thinking of who to use, Manaphy was surely on the list since she promised it.

"Hey! Pay attention when we're talking to you, people in Alola seems to have no manners and respect." Clemont spoke up.

"If you were to say that, then you guys are the one with no manners and respect, who bugs the other person for what? More than five days straight ever since you step foot in Alola?" She retaliated.

"That's because you're related to that weakling." Trevor added.

"Say what you wish, but it might not end well." Lillie shrugged, obviously not scared.

"That's it you high and mighty scum!" Max yelled as he tossed a poke ball to summon his Sceptile.

From the corner of her eye, Lillie's eye widen as she saw Ash standing behind them with a Premier Ball on hand while giving them a death glare.

"Dear! N-!" Lillie was cut when Ash tossed the ball to summon an angry looking bear.

"Hammer Arm, go." Ash growled.

The bear squealed as he slammed a fist on Sceptile's back smashing the floor to bits as Max was taken back by the bear's brute force.

"Now Force Palm and get it out of here." Ash ordered.

The bear picked up Sceptile by the neck as he blasts the Forest Pokémon through the door which was smashed to bits being unable to sense fast enough.

Ash watched outside to see Max's Sceptile smash into a rock with a huge bruise on his stomach and back, with him turning to the group.

"Do that again and I'll have Bewear here to break your bones, understand?" He threatened as the traitors ran out of the door with tails between their legs.

Ash set down his plate after recalling Bewear as Lillie walked up to him with eyes of concern.

"You didn't have to smash the floor you know, I mean they couldn't have done much to me after all I have my own Pokémon." Lillie reassured.

"But if they're going to mess with my family, they're going to have to answer to my wrath, and the two's trial is in three days." Ash explained.

"Are you going to make sure they go to prison?" Lillie asked.

"Of course, since they're no longer in the tournament, I might as well don't see their face anymore." Ash answered.

* * *

The kanto native continued to eat his breakfast as he stood up after finishing.

"Figured out on who you're going to use other then Manaphy?" He asked.

"I want to give Altaria a go as well as Milotic so that's three in total." Lillie answered.

"But there's going to be more than three rounds my dear, if you want I could have Leavanny and Serperior to help you out, those two seems to be a bit curious about contest lately." Ash suggested.

"Sure, but who else am I going to pick if there are more than five rounds? I mean we still have no idea on who's going to the next round." Lillie added.

"Then we'll just have to see." Ash finished.

* * *

The two managed to make it into the Contest Hall building as they settled down near their friends who seems to be discussing about something.

"What are you guys discussing about?" Ash asked, they turn as the first to answer him was Brock.

"Max came in crying about his Sceptile, that wouldn't happen to be your doing right?" The doctor asked.

"Actually, it was my doing." Ash confessed.

"He wanted to hurt Lillie so I answered him with my wrath." Ash added.

"By the looks of the bruise, that dimwit should be happy you didn't use that huge body builder." Bonnie claimed.

"Body builder?" Brock, Dawn, Gary and Cilan asked.

"He has a Pokémon, strong enough to destroy this whole place in just a punch." Gladion answered.

"I'm sure Gary has read it in Faba's databank when you were working together." James added.

"By muscles, you don't mean the thing called Buzzwole?" The young professor asked.

"First off Gary, you can't just go calling it a thing, it's called an Ultra Beast." Ash retorted.

The groups conversation was disrupted when the announcer of the contest started to speak through the mic.

"Welcome back coordinators, we have just managed to declare on who will be moving onto the next round!" She yelled

The pictures arranged in a fashionable order as they slowly opened one by one, both Ash's group and the traitors could see who was going to the next round and they were Lillie, James, Dawn, Serena, May, Kenny and Shauna.

"Surprise, surprise, Drew's not in what do you know?" James clapped sarcastically.

"No offence, but his performance was BORING!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Back with the traitors, Drew was obviously mad that he didn't make it to the battle rounds as May started to talk.

"I bet they are the ones that set the results." The Hoenn coordinator accused.

"If they did, then why did they even need different judges from different regions?" Teirno questioned.

"Then I guess Ash bribed them." Serena quickly responded.

"The first battles, coming up." Kenny cut in.

"For the first battle, we have James of Heahea City and Merik of Olivine City!" The announcer yelled.

On the field was James and his opponent as they send out Seviper and Heliolisk Respectively.

"It seems his using Jessie's Pokémon." Brock concluded.

"Well, I mean, he is doing this in her name so I don't see why his not using her Pokémon." Ash responded.

* * *

Ash's group along with the traitors who was opposite them watch the battle round go on for three rounds as Lillie managed to beat her opponents with Ninetales and Altaria who was used twice and James using only Seviper as Dawn was knocked out by a trainer's Galvantula.

"On my left we have Lillie of Hau'oli City and on my right we have May of Petalburg City!" The announcer yelled.

Both the ladies stood in their individual boxes as they took out a poke ball each.

"This will be a one on one battle, we have five minutes on the clock, and BEGIN!" She yelled.

"Blaziken, take the stage!"

"Manaphy, help me out!"

Lillie's ball burst open to reveal the little Seafaring Pokémon and May's ball burst open to reveal the Blaze Pokémon.

May's eye widen at the sight of Manaphy as she glared at Lillie.

"How did you even get Manaphy!" May demanded.

"Manaphy use Rain Dance!" Lillie ignored May's demand as Manaphy called forth a cloud which poured rain down upon the field.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" May ordered.

The fire and fighting type leaped into the air as she sends a kick at Manaphy's direction, as May's suddenly have a fear of harming Manaphy making Blaziken crash into the ground.

"Manaphy now use Ice Beam on the cloud!"

The water type pokemon blast a beam of ice at the cloud as it turned into a manmade hail storm which dropped mini icicles around harming mainly Blaziken.

May's point continuously dropped as the Hoenn Coordinator was panicking, until the buzzer sounded, they turn to the screen to see that there was still a minute left and May's point were down to nothing.

"And that's it, the winner is Lillie and her Manaphy!" The announcer yelled.

Lillie cheered as she was playing height with Manaphy, ignoring the glare that May was throwing her way.

"How shameless of you!" She growled as May stormed towards Lillie who stared at her.

"What may you be talking about?" She asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" May yelled.

"Manaphy is my precious Pokémon, if you don't like the way I fight then you can buzz off." Lillie retorted as she walked away.

* * *

The group continued to watch the match as the final round was here and surprising to them that during the semifinal, Lillie was pair up with James. (A/N: Apologies for skipping so many contest battles, I am a contest disaster so I don't really have much idea for a contest.)

"For the final round, we have Lillie of Hau'oli City and Serena of Vaniville Town!" The announcer yelled.

"We have five minutes on the clock, and BEGIN!"

"Sylveon, go!"

"Delphox, help me out!"

Both Pokémon appeared in front of their respective trainer as Serena widen her eye to see her first ever partner in front of her as her enemy which cause her to glare at Lillie.

"Sylveon use Fairy Wind!"

The fairy type Eeveelution immediately fired a wind of pink energy towards Delphox who simply burn away the attack.

"Delphox use Will-O-Wisp!"

The Fox Pokémon launched a barrage of five blue wisps of fire at Sylveon who barely dodged the fire type attack.

"Mystical Fire!"

Delphox created multiple rings of fire as she Fired out a huge stream of flame.

"Quick use Moonblast!" Serena countered.

Sylveon created pink ball as she fired it towards Delphox who's attack was stronger, the Mystical Fire managed to tear through the Moonblast making successful contact with Sylveon knocking her to the ground.

The buzzer sounded as they turn to the screen, the timer ran out and Serena's score was near zero as Lillie's still have half of her points.

"That's it, the winner of this year's world contest is Lillie of Hau'oli City!" The announcer yelled.

Lillie cheered as she hugged Delphox who hugged her back with joy in winning, Lillie received the trophy as she waved to the crowd before running to her friends as they leave the field.

Meanwhile, the traitors were clearly not happy as May started to complain.

"How dare that bitch, using our Pokémon against us, who does she think she is!" May yelled.

"Why don't we do this?" Max suggested as they gather around him.

* * *

And done, once again sorry for skipping so many contest battles, please don't hate me for it because I myself is a contest disaster.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Plan to Failure

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

During the night where everyone is asleep, May appeared by the window with a Butterfree just right outside the highest window, remembering Max's plan.

(Flashback, Few Hours Ago.)

The traitors gathered around Max as the bespectacled boy started to talk.

"Why don't we sneak into their house at night? Ash wouldn't always be awake." Max suggested.

"Yeah, what about his Pokémon? They're always around the place." Iris responded.

"True, and with Ash in this tournament, everything is going to be hard.'' Serena added.

"I was getting to that." Max respond with irritation of being interrupted.

"We have our Pokémon that knows Sleep Powder get them to fall asleep, and when they do we just take what we want." Max detailed.

"Will that even work?" Serena questioned.

The rest murmured for a while just as Clemont started to talk.

"I just got the diagram of his housing structure, we could go from the highest window and put everyone to sleep." Clemont explained.

"Once they sleep, we can go in through the backdoor." The Lumiose Gym Leader finished.

"I still don't see how we are going to force him to leave the tournament." Kenny exclaimed.

"He does seems pretty attached to that blonde girl." Drew told his group.

This shot something into Serena's memory as she turned to the group.

"I heard from Ash personally that girl was his wife." She spoke.

"You mean that blonde bitch?" May asked, obviously still angry with Serena simply nodding.

"Why don't we take her away?" Shauna suggested.

"Yeah, but where are we going to go? If Ash lives here, he obviously knows where to go and find us." Conway questioned.

"I agree with Conway, where to go is the thing we need to know." Drew response with agreement to Conway's question.

"I just looked up, it seems that people hardly go to the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart here on this island." Clemont answered.

"We could use that place as a hideaway." Clemont suggested.

"You think that will really work?" Teirno questioned.

"I'm very positive, and to make sure not all of us get caught, who's out of this current tournament?" Clemont asked.

After asking, May, Teirno and Conway raised their hand as Clemont nodded.

"Then I'll let you take care of that."

* * *

(Current Day)

May turned to her Butterfree hardly believing if this plan was going to work out as intended.

"Butterfree use Sleep Power, but quietly." May ordered.

The Butterfly Pokémon nodded as it sprayed powder all over within the house, the Pokémon that was acting as guards from inside soon fell asleep.

"great, it worked." May celebrated.

She recalled Butterfree as the Hoenn Coordinator could hear a door creak open slowly from directly below her.

Inside the house appeared Conway as he wondered around the house with all the sleeping Pokémon around the floor.

"There so many poke balls, which one is the important ones?" Conway mumbled.

Without a second thought, Conway took a few poke balls as he walked up stairs to see an empty hallway as he gulped in fear.

"This looks kind of scary, so which room are they in?" He thought.

By a random stroke of luck, Conway pushed open a door to see two people sleeping on the bed as he smirked.

"Slowking, Psychic but slowly." Conway ordered.

The creepy looking Royal Pokémon nodded as he lifted Lillie away with his psychic powers, Conway shut the door slowly as he ran out of the house with May following.

Unknowingly to them, a red spider dropped down from the ceiling as well as a monkey woke up from the ground widening his eye.

* * *

(Pokemon Speech)

"So, what now Ariados?" Primeape questioned his spider friend.

"I don't know, wake Ash up?" The Long Leg Pokémon answered with uncertainty.

"But he'll go bananas like me in the past." The Pig Monkey Pokémon exclaimed.

"Then any new suggestions?" Ariados retorted.

"Why don't we tell him in his sleep?" A new voice chimed in.

The two Pokémon stood on ready to attack any unexpected intruder, but what came out of the ground scared them to bits.

"I can help you tell him, but what happens next might not be beautiful." The new face offered.

"We don't care about the aftermath for them, but we care about the aftermath for Lillie." Ariados explained.

"We'll take you on that offer, so when can you start?" Primeape asked.

"I can start anytime you want me to, just give me the word, I'll be waiting outside." The Pokémon answered as it went back into the ground.

Ariados and Primeape took about two hours to wake everyone up as they once again started to talk about the subject that happened ealier tonight.

"What do you mean!" Sceptile yelled.

"It's as we said scep-scep." Ariados retorted.

"So, this new face will help us tell Ash in his sleep?" Alakazam questioned.

"Sums it all up." Primeape responded.

"When can we start?" Infernape asked.

"Its just waiting outside." Both Ariados and Primeape answered.

The group went outside to meet the same Pokémon who was staring at the night sky, it soon took notice of the group as it spoke.

"I assume you want me to start?" The Pokémon guessed.

The only respond it got was a nod from the group of Pokémon before it.

"Very well, I'll get to it." Darkrai responded as it flew into the house.

* * *

(Normal Speech)

Within Ash's room, Darkrai flew over to him as its eye glowed red starting on what it does best, meanwhile in the process.

Somewhere else in the rising sun, a blonde girl woke up as she looked around to find the place she was at wasn't her house.

"Where am I?" She asked, upon moving her arm, Lillie found herself restrained down by Psychic.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up." A voice chimed.

"Who's there!" Lillie yelled.

She couldn't see since every inch of the place was darkness, and the only response she got was a chuckle.

"We're going to make that weakling quit this tournament, and you'll be a great help." Lillie's notice the voice as May's.

"You really think you're going to get away by doing this?" She questioned.

"I'm sure we will, after all, there's no way Ash would know." May said with full confidence.

"And don't bother calling for your Pokémon, we've already took them away." Conway's voice added.

"And you really think they'll listen?" Lillie questioned.

"Of course, we've already got everything planned." May answered.

* * *

Lillie could hear them walking away as a few poke balls burst open, and hearing a sound that matches that of a Hypnosis attack.

The full morning rose as May walked back, and with sound of a rather confident speech.

"That was rather easy, now what can you do? And for payback, Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" May ordered.

A ray of sunlight beamed through the glass as Lillie could see Blaziken charging at her with feet covered in flames.

But before the attack could reach, the Blaze Pokémon was swiped away by a black looking Persian whose claw was radiating with darkness.

"What? I thought he said this place was empty!" May yelled.

"You sure know how to break into people's houses." A voice chimed.

Lillie turn around to see a small white cat who cut her loose as she went to retrieve her Pokémon, May and Conway turn to see Meowth, and yes, it was the Meowth from Team Rocket, who has two black Persian next to him.

"Team Rocket's Meowth!" They yelled.

"Oh, it's the twerps." Meowth responded unimpressed.

"So, what'cha doing here Lillie? I'm sure ya know that my chumps and it are residing here." Meowth questioned.

"I was brought here by them, but I'm sure Ash is on his way." Lillie answered.

"I see, ya twerps in a lot of trouble." Meowth sneered.

"Like you can do anything." Conway said smugly, remembering that Meowth only knows Fury Swipes.

"I not going to hit you, show them what I mean boys." The Scratch Cat Pokémon snapped as the two Persian went to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, right outside the building came running Ash as he could hear a sound of fighting coming from within the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart.

"Isn't that where Meowth is?" He asked.

As he went through the door, he could see two of Meowth's most trusted Persian stepping on May's Blaziken and Conway's Hypno.

"I should have known it was you, traitors just don't know when to give up do you?" Ash questioned.

"How did you know that we were here!" May hissed.

"A little help and a little watch." Ash retorted.

"Too bad you didn't think that I would have Pokémon of all sort of ability." The kanto native added.

Before more could be said, a screeching sound came from Nihilego, who doesn't seem too happy of what just happened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked.

"Yeah it's Nihilego's distress call when it's in trouble." Lillie responded.

From out of nowhere, a big Ultra Wormhole opened up as Ash started to order.

"Quick get them away from underneath there!" Ash ordered.

* * *

Sceptile and Durant ran towards the traitors as the Forest Pokemon managed to grabbed Conway and run, but unfortunately for May a tentacle came and took her away as Durant was too slow. (A/N: Yes, Sceptile and Durant were with him, I just didn't say it.)

Though the tentacle wasn't white, but black as Ash chuckled with a grin, thinking of how will May get out of that situation.

"Looks like May will be taking a long stay inside Ultra Ruin." Ash shrugged.

"Aren't you going after her, Ash?" Lillie asked.

"Nope, I can't be bothered to save a traitor and besides." He turned around to glare at Conway who was on the ground pinned by Sceptile.

"You're under arrest for intrusion and kidnapping." Ash sneered.

"And who are you to decide that?" The sinnoh native retorted, although Ash could hear the fear in his voice.

"As the champion of Alola of course, and a police officer happens to be a dear friend of mine." Ash hissed as he grabbed Conway's collar.

"See ya later chump." Meowth yelled as he watched the group disappear from view.

Ash personally walked into Nanu's office as he turns to the elderly officer, who chuckle at the sight of the Alola champion.

"What brings you here early in the morning? It seems to me, ever since they appeared, you've been giving me regular visits." Nanu snickered.

"I'm here to drop off a third idiot." Ash sneered as he tossed Conway in front of him.

"Charges?" Nanu questioned.

"On his face, if you don't mind, I need to see how my wife is doing." Ash answered as he walked off.

Nanu groaned as he pills the paper off Conway's face before having his Krookodile drag him away.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a destroyed city where a large black monster was, ran a certain Coordinator who hid from view of the giant monster.

* * *

And over, sorry it's short, please no hate.

A/N: Yes, I may have put a few Pokémon speeches in a few chapters, but that was because Ash wore a translation device.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Champion Meeting.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash carried Lillie home in a new morning, after the incident with Conway and May as he laid her down on the bed to let her sleep, as he proceeded to sit by the bed as he let out a depressing sigh, how could he let her get taken away so easily?

"There's no need to be sad." Pikachu comforted.

"They're not only persistent bastards, but a tricky bastard as well." Ash growled silently.

"Well, enough of that, time for breakfast." Ash waved off as he went to the kitchen, meanwhile Pikachu went to everyone else.

The Pokémon could hear the sound of cooking coming from the kitchen, as Pikachu face the gang.

"Ash is cooking today, Lillie's too tired so she's sleeping." Pikachu told the gang, which most Pokémon flinch at hearing that Ash was cooking, from what they ate the late time, the food was meant for a group of Grimer and Muk.

"How bad can his cooking be?" Durant asked.

"If you were here for the past ten years, you might know little lady." Charizard answering, not wanting to remember how the food tasted.

"Too bad I was here for the past nine years." The metallic ant retorted.

Their conversation was cut off when Ash's voice rang out from the inside of the house.

"Foods ready!" He yelled.

As everyone gathered, Ash laid down dozens of big bowls of food as most Pokémon stare at them, the food looks good, and smells good but what they were thinking was that it tastes good.

"What's wrong? Eat up." Ash told the gang.

"By the look on your face, you make it sound like that my food would kill you in three seconds." Ash added as most of his Pokémon stared at him.

"Didn't it ten years ago!" They yelled as Ash plant his face on the table crying.

After a few minutes, the whole gang started eating as a knock came from the door, which made Ash raise an eyebrow, who could it be at this early in the morning? Not even his friends would be awake other than him.

* * *

Ash went to open the door as he could see Lance on the other side, as the Johto Champion smiled at him.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"I didn't expect you to find my house that easily, Lance." Ash snickered.

"Nothing is impossible if you're a fellow champion." Lance joked.

"I assume you're not the only one here?" Ash asked, as Lance nodded.

"They'll be here soon, so do you mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, make yourself at home, but please keep your voice down." Ash accepted as Lance was invited inside.

As they went in, Lance was shocked by the huge number of Pokémon that was owned by Ash although seven percent of the group was actually Lillie's.

"There's quite a lot of Pokémon you have here, young man." Lance remarked.

"They're not all mine, seven percent of the belongs to my wife." Ash answered, and as expected Lance was shocked.

"I wouldn't imagine the day that the dense Ash Ketchum would have a wife." Lance joked as Ash facepalmed.

"You make it sound like, I'll forever be single in my life." Ash retorted as Lance laughed.

"So, what are your current plans? To finish this tournament?" Lance asked.

But before Ash could answer his question the doorbell rang once again as he went to open the door.

* * *

Upon opening of the door, he could see the rest of the champions on the opposite side, as he gestures for them to enter.

"Please come on in, make yourself at home." Ash invited.

"Thank you." Steven replied on their behalf as they went in.

The group soon sat on the chair as Ash laid down a couple of hot drinks, as he looked at the group of champions in front of him.

"So, what brings the champion to my doorstep?" Ash asked jokingly.

"We were just curious on how you were doing." Cynthia replied.

"Thirteen years ago, you disappeared from the face of the earth, what happened?" Steven questioned.

"Long story actually, but I guess I have all the time in the world to tell you." Ash responded.

For the past two hours, Ash explained about the betrayal by his past friend except for a few, and as he expected the champions were pissed, though the most pissed was Cynthia and Steven.

"No wonder why you want to handle them yourself." Diantha exclaimed.

Out of the blue, the champions could hear a sound of footstep as Ash turn around with a smile to see Lillie walk down the stairs.

"Are you feeling better? Lillie?" Ash asked as he walked to her.

"I'm fine Ash, though you could have told me we have guest." She responded.

"You were sleeping soundly, so i didn't want to disturb you." Ash answered as he brought Lillie over.

"Who is she? Somebody you know?" Alder asked.

"Please Alder, if Ash didn't know her, he wouldn't know her name." Lance retorted.

"Alright my fellow champions, please meet Lillie, my wife." Ash introduced and as he expected all of them except for Lance who knew he has a wife were shocked.

"And Lillie they are the champions, Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder and Diantha." Ash introduced as Lillie bowed.

"Please to meet you." She greeted.

"Likewise, but I must say, how did you become a champion of this region?" Lance voice with curiosity.

"I had to overcome, a lot of hardship you know and it wasn't easy." Ash answered.

"I would certainly like a rematch." Cynthia voiced out her opinion as Ash gave a grin.

"I would gladly accept but first, what do you want to eat?" He asked while turning his head to his blonde wife.

"I think I can cook for myself Ash, why don't you have your battle?" She responded.

"You just woke up so let me do the cooking for the day." Ash retorted as he went into the kitchen to cook.

After cooking, he laid the dish on the dining table for Lillie before going to the yard where the champions were waiting.

"So, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Always am, but where's your poke ball?" Cynthia asked.

"Right over here." Ash answered as he waved a beast ball.

"I'm going to let you taste Alola's old legacy." Ash added.

The two stood far apart as Lillie was watching from the inside of the house while eating, with Alder being the judge.

"The mock battle between Ash and Cynthia will now begin, each trainer is allowed one Pokémon and the battle will be over when one sides Pokémon are unable to continue or conceits defeat, are both sides ready?" Alder explained before asking, receiving nods for an answer.

"Then present your pokemon!" He yelled.

"Glaceon, battle dance!" Cynthia called out.

"Blacephalon, I choose you!" Ash called.

His beast ball burst open to reveal a thin pokemon with a bouncy head flashing in a rainbow light, meanwhile Cynthia's poke ball burst open to reveal her Glaceon who gave out a nice cry.

"That is?" Alder questioned.

"Blacephalon." Ash answered.

"Alright, Blacephalon vs Glaceon, begin!"

"Don't mind if we go first?" Cynthia asked.

"Be my guest." Ash responded as Blacephalon bowed.

"Thank you, Glaceon use Ice Shard!"

By the word of command, Glaceon fired multiple shards of ice towards Blacephalon who simply moved its body sideways, dodging the ice type attack.

"Let's try to win with one move, Mind Blown!" Ash ordered.

Much to the champions shock, Blacephalon detached its own head as it bounced it around before throwing it at Glaceon who tilted her head, moments later the head exploded as flashes of rainbow light appeared.

After the performance, Glaceon was on the ground injured by the attack as Cynthia recalled her.

"That was one nasty attack, despite being beautiful." Cynthia remarked.

"How is that, Blacephalon still alive?" Steven asked as he pointed at the Fireworks Pokémon whose head was still missing.

Ash clapped twice as Blacephalon's head grew back, much to the shock of everyone before recalling it.

"Blacephalon's head can be detached, blown and regrown, so it's head is basically an endless firework." Ash explained as he kept the beast ball.

"Interesting, to think there would be such Pokémon." Diantha remarked.

"There's more to it than just Blacephalon, though you'll have to see from the tournament." Ash responded.

"I would certainly love to see them." Lance exclaimed.

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait." Ash chuckled.

* * *

After a few hours, Ash and Lillie arrived in the battle royal dome, where the second stage of the tournament was held.

"This place is still as lively as ever." Ash said a loud as a voice came.

"Think we're going to have our butt kicked?" They turn to see Gladion as Ash chuckle.

"I hope not, so who was your partner for the first round?" He asked.

"A weak midget." The blond boy answered.

"Alright you two, get going or you're not going to make it." Lillie scolded as they gulped before walking inside.

Within the huge ring, where the trainers gathered as Ash could see that there were a few remaining traitors left before grinning.

"Welcome all trainers to the battle royal dome! Where the battle royal will take place!" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheered.

"I will now explain the rules to those who are new, the battle royal will be done in a two Pokémon each, one vs one vs one vs one, addition to that the person who takes down the most Pokémon or has the most Pokémon remaining wins, although if you lose first with the highest score you are out, are there any questions?" The announcer explained before asking.

"So, can we actually team up in this battle royal?" Max asked.

"You could, but I suggest you be careful of who you're planning to work with, because todays friend could be tomorrows enemy." The judge near them replied.

"So, even if we have the highest score, if we're taken out first we lose?" Brock questioned.

"Indeed, so watch yourself closely." The judge answered.

"Since there is no more question, the two trainers who has the highest score will move on to the third event, and we also have a special guest today, may everyone give their hands to the strongest trainer within the battle royal dome, MASK ROYAL!" The announcer yelled a the whole place was brought into frenzy.

"Who's this Mask Royal?" Dawn asked.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." Ash and Gladion answered.

"A-lo-la!" The two turn to see an energetic boy as Gladion smirked.

"Here comes Hau, haven't seen you in a while." Ash said as Hau smiled.

"I was mostly in Iki Town, it's not easy being Gramps successor as the Kahuna, now I know how hard it feels." Hau explained.

"If I remember correctly, Kahuna Hala and Nanu retired from being the Kahuna and got replaced by you and Acerola right?" Gladion asked.

"That's right." Hau responded.

Meanwhile they were talking, the first match of four trainers had already appeared, and they were Ash, Paul and two trainer who are named Neilson and Kollen as they went into their individual waiting room.

"For this round, I'm going to use Pikachu and Stakataka." Ash said as his best friend ran up his shoulder.

* * *

On the stadium floor, the announcer started to speak through his microphone.

"May we present our first line of trainers, on the red corner we have our very own champion, Ash Ketchum!" He yelled as the crowd cheered with Ash walking out waving at the crowd.

"And from the blue corner we have the winner of the Sinnoh League, Paul!" At the sound of introduction, Paul walked out as he stared heatedly at Ash.

"From the green corner we have the trainer who reach top sixteen of the Johto League, Neilson!" The Johto trainer walked out as he waved at the crowd.

"From the yellow corner we have a semifinalist from the Kalos League, Kollen!" Introduction was made as Kollen walked out waving at the crowd who was cheering at her name.

The judge soon spoke.

"May each trainer present their Pokémon!" He requested.

Ash immediately tossed his beast ball as a huge building structure appeared.

"From the red corner, Ash has sent out Stakataka!" The judge yelled.

From paul's end, he tossed a poke ball to reveal a ghostly-icy maiden.

"From the blue corner, Paul has sent out Froslass!" The judge called.

Neilson took out a fast ball as he tossed it to reveal a Seperior.

"From the green corner, Neilson has sent out Seperior!" Once again, the judge yelled

Kollen took out a great ball as she tossed it to reveal a huge yellow spider.

"From the yellow corner, Kollen has send out Galvantula!" The final called was made as every pokemon except Stakataka was glaring at each other.

"Let the battle royal, begin!" The ring's bell sounded as Paul gave the first command.

"Hail, go!" The Snow Land Pokémon gave a cry as a hailstorm started to fall, with the ghostly maiden disappearing from sight.

"Serperior, use Leaf Blade on Stakataka!" Neilson ordered.

"Galvantula, use Electro Web!" Kollen ordered.

The EleSpider Pokémon Shot out a net of electricity at Stakataka who sat there getting caught up in the attack as Serperior slashed it across the body dealing no effect.

"Froslass, Ice Beam on Serperior!" At the sound of command, the ice and ghost type launched a beam of ice at Serperior with Neilson ordering.

"Reflect that with Leaf Storm, towards Stakataka!" Serperior launched a tornado of leaf as the beam of ice was re-directed towards Stakataka who got a little of chunk frozen.

"It looks like Ash is still not giving a command, while everyone else was fighting!" The judge yelled.

Ash simply snapped his finger as a purple dome was made all around them as all three of the other pokemon became slower.

"Rock Slide, go."

Stakataka opened an eye hole before it literally fired an endless barrage of rocks at its opponents.

"Froslass, Protect!" Paul commanded.

Froslass let down a green barrier as the Rock Slide attack only managed to scathed her a little, meanwhile the other two was knocked out.

"Would you look at that, with a simple strategy, Ash has already earned himself two points!" The judge yelled.

The purple dome disappeared as Ash recalled the Rampart Pokemon before facing his shoulder.

"Your turn buddy." Ash told the yellow mouse, who leaped onto the field.

"Go, Tyranitar!" Neilson called.

"Let's get things going, Aegislash!" Kollen yelled.

Both Pokémon appeared as the hailstorm was replaced by a huge sandstorm coming from Tyranitar's ability.

"Froslass, return." Paul recalled.

"Aggron, standby for battle!" He called as the Iron Armor Pokémon appeared with a roar.

"Tyranitar, Earthquake!" Neilson ordered.

"Aggron, beat that back with your own Earthquake!" Paul countered.

"Pikachu, stable yourself!" Ash ordered.

"Aegislash fly up!" Kollen called.

Both the Mouse and Royal Sword Pokémon did as told with Pikachu digging his tail into the ring ground with Iron Tail, as Aegislash flew away into the air, at the same time both the Armor and Iron Armor Pokémon stomped the ground with their feet causing a huge magnitude.

The magnitude ended as all four Pokémon remained healthy standing on the field with Pikachu digging his tail out of the ground with Aegislash flying lower as Kollen put out her hand.

"Sacred Sword on Tyranitar!"

Aegislash tossed out her sword from the shield as she charged at Tyranitar which Paul intercepted.

"Flash Cannon!" Aggron fired a metallic beam which hit the side of Aegislash causing her to be stuck on the ground as Ash put out his hand.

"Pikachu Thunder Punch on Aggron!"

The yellow mouse clenched his fist as he leaped at Aggron with fist crackling with electricity, as Paul ordered.

"Use your own Thunder Punch."

Aggron clashed with Pikachu with his own fist crackling with electricity as the two rebounded backwards, standing at a ready position.

"Tyranitar, Stone Edge!"

The rock and dark type slammed the ground with his fist as rock pillars emerged marching towards Pikachu's direction.

"Brick Break, go!"

Pikachu leaped over the attack as he slammed a fist glowing white into Tyranitar's stomach, as a Flash Cannon attack came and knocked it out as the same ring was hit twice.

"And that's it! Battle is over!" The judge yelled.

"What?" Paul asked.

"What's going on?" Kollen questioned.

"The battle is over, Neilson has lost both of his Pokémon." Ash explained.

"Let us look at the score!" The judge yelled.

* * *

As the screen popped up a few images, showing their Pokémon and knocked out score, by the looks of the screen Ash has two Pokémon and two knocked out score, Paul had two Pokémon and one knocked out score, Neilson had no more Pokémon and no knocked out score, Kollen had one Pokémon and no knocked out score.

"The one that is moving onto the third stage is Ash and Paul!" The judge yelled.

Ash picked up Pikachu as Paul and Kollen recalled Aggron and Aegislash respectively before they walked off the stage.

* * *

Ash entered the hallway to see Paul as the Alola Champion smirked at the sight of his Sinnoh rival.

"How was the battle? You liked it?" Ash asked.

"That was hard to understand, I would need you to explain it to me as we go, as well as any other interesting facilities." Paul answered.

"Very well."

The two walked off as Ash started to explain to his friend.

* * *

First round of battle royal, yes, the battle is short and may be uninteresting.

A/N: As you can see from the last chapter, May won't be appearing until future chapter XD.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Friendly Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

"So, I only won with you it's because I got both my Pokémon and a knock out score?" Paul asked.

"That sums about everything, though there are many ways to do it, and the tournament was only one of its many ways." Ash responded.

The two were walking down Royal Avenue while chatting about the recent event which was the tournaments Battle Royal.

"I'm surprise you actually got married, because I have never thought one day you would fall in love." Paul chuckled.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Huh?" Ash retorted.

"Nothing in particular." Paul waved off.

"Say, while we're here already." Paul started as he looked at Ash who smirked back at him.

"Why don't we have a battle, after all it has been thirteen years." Ash finished his rival's sentence.

"You've read my mind, what do you say?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

The two went to a bigger space in town while someone approached them from the side lines.

"I could referee if you like." They turn to see a man in a red cloak.

"What are you doing here Tobias? Are you perhaps in the tournament?" Ash and Paul questioned in sync, making the Sinnoh trainer chuckle a little.

"Actually, no, I'm not in the tournament, and to answer you I'm only here on vacation." Tobias answered.

"That makes sense." Ash responded.

"And we would like you to referee, if you would be so kind." Paul replied.

"Of course, it would actually be an honor to referee a champion's match." Tobias said as the two grabbed a Poke Ball.

They immediately walked to their own side as Tobias raised his hand to start the battle.

"The battle between Ash and Paul will now begin, this will be a full battle and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue battling, are both sides ready?" He announced.

"More than ever!" The two replied as Tobias nodded.

"Very well, please present your first Pokémon!" He yelled.

"Armaldo, standby for battle!" Paul called.

"Pyroar, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

Both Poke Ball burst open to reveal Ash's female Pyroar and Paul's fossil Pokémon Armaldo, with the two glaring heatedly at one another.

"Pyroar vs Armaldo, begin!" Tobias announced.

"Armaldo, start things off with Rock Polish!" Paul ordered.

"Not so fast Paul, Snatch it!" Ash responded.

Before Armaldo could execute his Rock Polish effect, Pyroar glowed in a dark light before a phantom figure took his attack from him and giving the effect to Pyroar who's speed increase greatly.

"What the?!" Paul yelled.

"Fine, then use Ancient Power!" Paul ordered after regaining his composure of what just happened to his Rock Polish.

Armaldo created multiple white ordered as he launched the all towards Pyroar who used her newly gain speed to leaped from the attack while getting an order as well from her trainer.

"Fire Fang, go!" This made Pyroar leap at Armaldo with fang burning with flames as Paul smirked.

"Use Smack Down!" By the word of command, Armaldo immediately created a golden orb as he fired it towards Pyroar who got hit by the attack, as she leaped back to her trainer.

"Not bad." Ash complimented.

"I might say the same to you." Paul retorted.

"Fire Blast/Flash Cannon!" Ash and Paul yelled out their commands.

Their attacks clashed, creating a cloud of smoke in the process as a crowd started to form around them, and among them was a traitor.

"Armaldo, Rock Blast!" Paul ordered.

"Hold your ground!" Ash yelled.

The Plate Pokémon immediately started firing a barrage of rocks at Pyroar who held her own ground against the attack, just as Ash snapped his finger.

"Finish this off with Payback!" He ordered.

Pyroar glowed in a dark light as she lunged herself at Armaldo giving the rock and bug type a hard hit to the face, knocking him out cold.

"Armaldo is unable to battle, Pyroar wins!" Tobias declared.

"Armaldo, you did well, return." Paul recalled.

"Great job out there, Pyroar." Ash complimented.

* * *

Meanwhile in the crowd stood Max as he started mumbling to himself.

"How can that weakling even keep up with Paul?" He whispered.

* * *

Ash and Paul soon took out a second Poke Ball as they tossed it.

"Magmortar, standby for battle!" Paul called.

"Samurott, I choose you!" Ash called.

Both of their Poke Balls burst open as Ash's ball revealed the Formidable Pokémon whist Paul's revealed his Blast Pokémon with Tobias raising his hands.

"Samurott vs Magmortar, begin!" He announced.

"We'll have the first move this time, Samurott use Hydro Pump!" Ash yelled.

The water type Unova starter opened his mouth to fire a jet line of high-pressured water at Magmortar who barely dodged the attack just as his trainer gave the call.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Paul ordered.

Magmortar opened up a cannon on his right arm while firing a few wisps of fire as Ash waved his hand.

"Rain Dance, weaken that Will-O-Wisp!" Ash ordered.

Samurott pulled out one of his Seamitar and point it towards the sky as a dark cloud appeared with rain pouring down, putting out the Will-O-Wisp attack comepletely.

"Damn it, alright then use Thunderbolt!" Paul yelled.

"Reflect it with Water Pulse!" Ash ordered.

Magmortar immediately fired off a bolt of electricity as Samurott tossed a sphere of water at the electric type attack's direction, as both the attacks collide Magmortar's Thunderbolt was now going the other direction.

"Psychic!" On the word of command, Magmortar glowed in a blue outline as did the Thunderbolt which was force to go back the other way, which was towards Samurott's direction.

"Take it!" Ash told the Formidable Pokémon as he withstood the super effective attack, but what they did not expect was the after effect of Thunderbolt which left Samurott paralyzed.

"Damn it, that didn't go as planned." Ash thought.

"Finish this with Hyper Beam!" Paul yelled.

Magmortar immediately released his left cannon while firing a devastating purple beam towards Samurott.

While making contact with the strong normal type attack, Samurott stumbled backwards while paralyzed as Ash smiled.

"Great job, now use Revenge!" Ash yelled.

Samurott glowed in an orange light as the aura went to one of his Seamitar which he drawn out.

And with his might, Samurott leaped towards the immobilized Magmortar as he slashed the Blast Pokémon across the body knocking him out.

"Magmo-" Tobias cut himself off as Samurott too crashed onto the ground.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" He declared.

"Thanks for your effort, Magmotar." Paul thanked.

"You were fantastic out there, Samurott, now take a good long rest." Ash praised.

* * *

In the crowd, Max hid behind a patch of flowers while releasing his Gallade, which he gave the following instruction.

"When Ash summons his next Pokémon, I want you to immobilize them so that he loses." Ash ordered.

Gallade looked at him with uncertainty before giving an affirmative nod, as Max smirked.

* * *

Ash tossed his third Poke Ball as did Paul with Drampa and Froslass appearing in front of them respectively.

"Drampa vs Froslass, begin!" Tobias announced.

"Froslass, Hail!" Paul ordered.

"Drampa, Sunny Day!" Ash yelled.

Froslass raised both her hands as particles of snow started to fall down upon the field making her vanish from sight, though the odd thing was that Drampa wasn't using Sunny Day to counter the Snow Land Pokémon's Hail attack.

"Can Drampa not use Sunny Day?" Paul questioned.

"Drampa can use Sunny Day, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"It's hard to move." Drampa said out.

In just a few seconds, Drampa's eye turned crimson red as he gave a powerful roar before firing off several Hyper Beam attacks shocking the crowd.

"Drampa's ability is now active!" Ash yelled.

The Placid Pokémon gave a loud growl before firing off a Hyper Voice attack, loud enough that even several windows broke apart to pieces.

* * *

From behind the bushes laid an unconscious Gallade, as Max recalled him to only find a ferocious Drampa glaring down at him.

"Found you, you little worm!" Drampa roared as Ash went to his location to find the bespectacled boy.

"So, you were the one controlling Drampa with psychic, too bad you aren't a child no more." Ash sneered, making Max step back in fear.

The Hoenn trainer attempted to scramble away only to be caught by non-other than his father, Norman who was also in the crowd watching the battle.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this Max, first off your sister is missing and second you are cheating?" He said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm really sorry about that Ash, could you please carry on with the battle." Norman apologized as Ash shook his head.

* * *

"Drampa wasted too much energy during that outrage, return." Ash said to Paul who nodded in agreement as he too recalled his Froslass.

"Then I guess, that match was a double forfeit?" Tobias asked.

"There's no point in fighting an opponent who's not at their fullest strength." Paul responded.

"Now you're talking like a real trainer." Ash teased.

"Anyways... Kartana, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he tossed a Beast Ball.

"Electivire, standby for battle!" Paul called.

What appeared in front of Ash was a rather small origami-like creature with pointy blades and sharp edges, meanwhile in front of Paul was his ace Pokémon Electivire.

"Erm, that is?" Both Tobias and Paul questioned.

"Kartana." Ash answered.

"Alright, Kartana vs Electivire, begin!" Tobias announced.

"Brick Break!" Electivire immediately charged at Kartana with fist sparking with electricity as Ash waved his hand.

"Double Team!" Ash yelled, as Kartana split into many images of itself.

Electivire managed to make contact with one of them, to only discover that the one he hit was a fake just as Kartana slashed him across the back with blade glowing green.

"What? We didn't even see it." Paul voice out with shock.

"Vaccum Wave!" Ash ordered.

Kartana swung itself to fire a light blue wind towards Electivire who locked the attack with his arm.

"Alright use Fire Punch!" Paul yelled.

Electivire ran at Kartana with fist burning in flames, only for the Drawn Sword Pokémon to fly out of the way making the Thunderbolt Pokémon miss his target.

"Psycho Cut and Vaccum Wave!" Ash ordered.

"Tana!" It screeched while launching first a light blue wind followed up by a psychic blade.

"Protect!"

Electivire immediately laid down a green shield blocking first the Vaccum Wave, as the Psycho Cut attack rammed through the shield knocking Electivire over.

"Protect wasn't strong enough." The Sinnoh native thought.

"In that case, use Focus Blast!"

The Thunderbolt Pokémon created a big blue ball on is hand, before launching the fighting type attack towards Kartana who merely and simply sliced the attack in two while standing perfectly still.

"What the?!" Paul yelled, as the crowd gasp in shock.

"Here's a little biology on Kartana, Paul." Ash started.

"Kartana's body is made out of incredibly sharp blades and anything that comes in contact with it gets cut or sliced, like that Focus Blast attack you've thrown." Ash explained.

"If I can't touch or hit it, what am I supposed to do?" Paul thought.

"Time's up, Paul, finish this with Smart Strike!" Ash yelled.

Kartana narrowed its eye as the Drawn Sword Pokémon rushed at Electivire hitting him square root to the chest, sending the electric type Pokémon to the ground out cold.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Kartana wins!" Tobias declared.

* * *

"I think I lost this time." Paul surrendered calmly.

"You might win the next time, and I'll be sure not to use any unknown Pokémon to you." Ash chuckled.

"Unknown Pokémon makes it a challenge, and to think that small little fella can cut an attack in two without getting hurt." Paul responded.

"Kartana is actually a confidential Pokémon to tell you the truth." Ash explained once the crowd has left the scene.

"Confidential? You to tell me that you cheated?" Paul questioned.

"No, nothing of the sort, Kartana is actually something what we call an Ultra Beast." Ash told his Sinnoh rival, knowing that Paul can be trusted.

"Ultra Beast, that sounds dangerous." Tobias added.

"They are, Ultra Beast are a group of Unidentified Pokémon that lives in an unknown world, where no other Pokémon exists." Ash replied.

"And Kartana is just one of them, there are a total of eleven Ultra Beast that has multiple in numbering." Ash added.

Paul and Tobias were simply shocked as Ash chuckled, right before Paul started to talk again.

"Where do you actually find this Ultra Beast?" The Sinnoh trainer asked.

"You don't find them Paul, they find you." Ash stated.

"Come with me tomorrow and I'll show you what I mean, for now, I have an important event to carry out." Ash offered while walking to a nearby gift store.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter only has battling XD, hehehehe.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!"

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Containing a Beast

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash stood in a big plain that was residing on Poni Island as someone came from behind him.

"I brought more than just him, Ash." This made the Kanto trainer turn around.

In front of him stood Paul and Lillie, where another girl sitting on a Mudsdale was behind them.

"Thank you, Hapu, sorry for the trouble of bringing them here when I could have done it myself." Ash responded.

"Don't be, after all guiding people through Poni Island is my duty as the Kahuna, then I guess I'll see you around." Hapu reassured, as she walked off on her Mudsdale.

"Do you really have to bring Paul here to fight an Ultra Beast?" Lillie asked in concern.

"Well, it is the biggest plain in Alola and besides, Poni Plains is also close to the Altar." Ash responded.

"So when will I be able to find one of this Ultra Beast you speak of?" The Sinnoh trainer asked.

By this point, Ash pulled out a small device on his wrist before looking at Paul.

"When I activate this device on my wrist, an Ultra Beast will appear, are you sure you're ready?" Ash asked.

"More then I'll ever be, let's do this Ash." Paul replied.

* * *

Ash soon activated the device on his wrist, which gave off a sound wave with a portal tearing open above their head.

A black wired-like monster immediately emerged from the opened portal, with Ash turning off the device with the portal shutting.

"Alright, Paul your turn and if you win, you get to keep it but I have to warn you that it won't be easy." Ash stepped away.

"Gastrodon, standby for battle!" Paul called.

The Sea Slug Pokémon appeared on field as the unknown creature to Paul started to root itself to the ground before glowing.

"Glow Tail, its planning to finish me off in one hit." Paul thought.

"Gastrodon, lighten the field with Mud Sport!" Paul ordered.

Gastrodon immediately fired a wave of mud across the field on command from his trainer, the creature soon unrooted itself from the ground.

"Muddy Water!" This made Gastrodon launch a wave of dirty water at the creature who sliced the wave in two with hand glowing green.

"So, it used Power Whip." Paul whispered.

"Are you sure his going to be alright?" Lillie asked, making Ash nod his head.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he is the toughest rival I fought yet, other then, Alain, who's currently not here." Ash reassured.

Back on the field where the creature fired a Solar Beam towards Gastrodon, to which Paul ordered.

"Protect, quick!" He ordered.

The water and ground type formed a green shield, which protected him from the powerful grass type attack.

"Mud Bomb!" By the word of command, Gastrodon fired a bomb of mud towards the unknown creature who simply and elastically bend all the way backwards, shocking Paul.

"What in the world?!" He yelled.

"Not easy isn't it?" Ash asked.

"You weren't kidding." Paul replied.

"Here comes its Thunder attack." Ash warned.

The Thunder attack which struck Gastodon caused him to become paralyzed as Ash looked at Paul's direction.

"Ultra Beast breaks all kinds of natural law, and they hold power beyond your imagination." Ash explained.

"And this is who we call, UB-03 Lightning or in other name given by the Aether Foundation, Xurkitree." Lillie added.

"Gastrodon, if you can move, use Sandstorm!" Paul ordered.

The Sea Slug Pokémon used all of his might to cast a power sandstorm which Xurkitree easily replaced with Rain Dance.

"Damn, at least this will do me a favor." Paul thought, before smirking.

"Use Water Pulse!"

Gastrodon nodded before firing off a sphere of water at Xurkitree who once again bend all the way to the back.

"Earthquake!" This cause Gastrodon to shake the earth, knocking Xurkitree off balance, making it limb to the ground with a crooked looking body.

"Is this thing made of rubber or something?" Paul's eyebrow twitched.

"Its not made of rubber, its made of wires." Both Ash and Lillie replied.

By the time they turn around, Gastrodon was knocked out by Xurkitree who in turn launched a Energy Ball attack.

"Gastrodon, return." Paul recalled.

"Now, Electivire, standby for battle!" Paul called.

* * *

The ball burst open to reveal Paul's ace who gave out a loud battle cry before punching his fist together.

"Electric Terrain!" Paul ordered.

Electivire immediately shot electricity all over the field covering it in yellow sparks of lightning.

Xurkitree immediately fired multiple nets of electricity which caught Electivire underneath, though the fortunate part was Electivire's ability activating, but the unfortunate part was that the Thunderbolt Pokémon couldn't move.

"Damn it, use Iron Tail to free yourself!"

Electivire nodded as he tore the net apart with his tail glowing before standing back up on his feet.

"Now! Use Earthquake!" Electivire slammed his fist onto the ground which cause a violent magnitude to appear, and once again knocking Xurkitree over.

"It's quite disturbing to see its body crook aside like that." Paul muttered.

"Alright, use Fire Punch!"

Electivire immediately ran at Xurkitree with fist burning in flames, as the Glowing Pokemon slapped him away with a green glowing whip.

"Change of plans, Electivire, return." Paul recalled.

* * *

"Now, Torterra, standby for battle!" Paul yelled.

Out came the Sinnoh grass starter, who replaced Electivire on the field as he gave a stomp which cause Xurkitree to wiggle.

"Leaf Storm!" Torterra gave a loud battle cry as he launched a powerful cyclone of leaves towards Xurkitree who got caught by the attack.

The Ultra Beast immediately retaliated by launching a rainbow beam towards Torterra who got send back by the powerful attack, and with the effect of Tail Glow, Torterra suffered more damage than before.

"Leech Seed!" This prompt Torterra to fire a small brown at Xurkitree who crook itself to the side dodging the attack.

"Now! Stone Edge!" Paul yelled.

Torterra lifted his legs to slam the ground as rock pillars emerged from the ground whick struck Xurkitree, successfully knocking it to the ground.

"Go-!" Paul was cut when Ash hold his hand from throwing a Poke Ball.

"Use this instead, Poke Ball doesn't work on them." Ash told his Sinnoh rival who took the ball he was given.

"Go!" Paul yelled as the ball hit Xurkitree, successfully sucking it in as the ball rolled on the ground three times before clicking.

"Great Job, what did I told you, Lillie? He can do it." Ash said a loud

"What's this ball? Doesn't look like any ball I've seen." Paul questioned.

"It's called a Beast Ball, and it works very well against Ultra Beast like Xurkitree," Ash explained.

"I see, but when you said that Poke Ball doesn't work, did you try it?" This made Ash nod his head.

"Ash actually tried it the hard way when he was trying to catch a Nihilego." Lillie told Paul.

"I guess, even when you're married, you're still as stupid." He snickered.

"Oh please, at that time, Pauly, I wasn't even married yet, Lillie was still my lovely girlfriend at that time." Ash smirked, as he watches Paul fume at the lousy nickname given to him by Ash.

"Why do you want to go to the Altar anyways Ash?" Lillie asked.

"To get a certain brunette out from the Ultra Ruins, because her father was literally begging at our house this morning." Ash explained.

"I'll see you around." Ash waved as he flew away on his Staraptor.

* * *

Upon reaching the top, Ash could see two people in blue suits waiting for his arrival.

"You've kept us waiting, Ash." One of them spoke.

"Sorry about the delay, Dulse, anyways where's Zossie? Isn't she with you?" Ash asked.

"Well, you see, Zossie went to the Ultra Forest for a little investigation, so Soliera will be taking over her role for now." Dulse explained.

"I see, then I assume you got what I need?" Ash questioned.

"Of course, please follow us to the Ultra Megapolis, we'll chat more there."

Opening a Ultra Wormhole, Ash, Dulse and Soliera went through as it shut behind them.

* * *

Sorry for the ULTRA short chapter, I'm quite busy at the moment T.T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Escaping a Ruin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Arriving on the other side of the world, Ash, Dulse and Soliera arrived at a dark city with a huge and tall tower in the center.

"We've arrived, Ash." Dulse told the Alola champion.

"Alright, although, this place still-" Ash stopped to look at the rather dark and gloomy city as Soliera chuckle.

"No need to worry about our light source, so, about what you need, why do you want to go to the Ultra Ruin for?" She asked.

"To get a certain idiot out of that hell hole, if you know what I mean." Ash answered.

"I see, then we'll go and get ready the portal, please get Professor Mohn to set the coordinates." Dulse responded, as both him and Soliera walked off into a building.

Ash immediately put a finger on his ear to open a device, which a voice came from the other side.

"Hello, Professor Mohn?" Ash greeted.

"Ah, Ash, how are you doing?" Mohn greeted.

"I'm doing fine, but I have a request." Ash hoped for a favor.

"Sure thing, now ask away my boy, what do you need?" Mohn laughed from the other side.

"I need the coordinates for the Ultra Ruin, that I visited two years ago." Ash requested.

"I see, but what business do you have there? For the last time I heard, you said you were never going back there in your life." Mohn questioned curiously.

"Let's just say something happened there, and because of that, I have to go there." Ash answered with a sigh.

"I see, I see, other than the coordinates, what else do you need son?" Mohn said to his son-in-law as Ash thought for a moment.

"Let's see, I'm also going to need a few medical supplies, because I'm sure Ultra Megapolis doesn't have much and I don't want them to lend me because they might need it." Ash responded.

"Very well, I shall transfer everything outside of the Ultra Ruin, stay safe my boy." Mohn said in an agreeing tone.

* * *

Upon ending the call, Dulse walked up to Ash who has a Beast Ball in hand.

"I've got the Ultra Wormhole ready, Ash, Captain Phyco is waiting for you at the top of Megalo Tower." The Ultra Recon Squad member told him as Ash nodded.

"Alright, thank you for the help." Ash replied as he took off towards the big tower.

Back with Lillie who entered her mother's office alongside Gladion, as they could see Lusmaine staring at a screen.

"What are you looking at mother?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, I'm just monitoring Ash's travel through the Ultra Wormhole from within Ultra Megapolis." The Aether President told her daughter.

"Why would Ash be there? I mean, does he have some kind of business there?" Gladion questioned.

"To be precise, Gladion, he told me he was going to the Ultra Ruin." Mohn told his eldest child who titled his head with Lillie facing her father.

"Why would he want to go there? Didn't he say he was never going back there?" She asked.

"To answer you, young miss, Ash said that he had someone to pull out from that place." Faba explained.

"Though we don't know who, do you perhaps know anyone who got pulled in?" The Aether Scientist asked curiously.

"Well, other than this one girl I remember, May, I think was her name." Lillie recalled slowly.

"Why would she be there? I don't recall Ultra Beast kidnapping people." Faba said with wonder in his voice.

"Maybe she did something to irritate it?" Wicke tried suggesting a possibility.

"Ash is now on the move, let's hope he stays safe." Lusamine told everyone present in the room.

* * *

Back while they were talking, Ash arrived at the highest peak of the tower to see Phyco waiting for him with an Ultra Wormhole next to him as he bowed to the Alola champion.

"Long time no see, Ash, I hope you're well." Phyco greeted.

"That it has Captain Phyco, and I'm fine thank you for asking." Ash responded.

"I assume you're going to safe the new anomaly within Ultra Ruin?" The Ultra Recon Squad captain asked.

"Unfortunately, on how much I hate to do it, I have no choice." Ash groaned while rolling his eyes.

"Life is harsh, is what I heard from you Alola humans." Phyco laughed.

"Well, that's true actually, anyways, how long will the wormhole be opened for before it closes?" Ash asked.

"Probably for another six hours by minimum and eight and a half by maximum." Phyco detailed out.

"But if you don't make it back in time, I'm afraid you're going to be stuck there for quite a while until we can get another one open." The Ultra Recon Squad captain warned.

"Six hours is more then enough for me, just give me five and a half and I'll be right back." Ash said confidently.

"Don't get too confident champion, anyways, I wish you a safe return." Phyco told Ash who tossed the Beast Ball to reveal a huge bamboo-like creature.

"Celesteela, bring me to Ultra Ruins, I'm sure you know the way, right?" Celesteela gave a nod with its hand as Ash put on his gear before climbing up the Launch Pokémon.

"Let's go." This made Celesteela fly up before launching itself into the Ultra Wormhole, in order to get to their destination.

* * *

After an unknown time has passed by, Ash and Celesteela arrived right outside of a sewage system where they could see a man in a weird suit standing by the tunnelway.

"Celesteel, stay here on standby in case we need to get out of here." Ash ordered.

"Time to get started, Charizard, Pheromosa, Klefki and Alakazam, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

One by one, all four of Ash's Pokemon came out with their battle cry as the Alola champion look at them.

"Remember, we'll do as plan." He ordered as they nodded.

"Let's go, Charizard, take Pheromosa over the wall, and Alakazam teleport Klefki but stay hidden." They nodded as the Flame Pokémon carried the Ultra Beast and flew over the wall.

Meanwhile, Alakazam teleported alongside the Key Ring Pokémon with Ash crawling through the sewage.

Upon exiting the tunnel, Ash could see a fainted Blaziken in front of him as he looked around, Guzzlord wasn't in sight and nobody was being seen.

"So, Guzzlord has already started attacking, even though it's only been six days." Ash remarked.

"Charizard, use Roar." Ash ordered.

From within the destroyed town, a loud roar came from Charizard's voice as rumble begin to appear from within a pile of huge debris as Ash stood ready.

A figure came flying out from the debris as it crashed onto the wall next to Ash hard, with a glance to the side, Ash could see a fainted and severly injured Delcatty.

"Guess we found our intended target, Klefki, get Guzzlord out of there with Hyper Beam!" This trigger Klefki to fire a purple beam which blast the rubble apart, revealing a rather huge black creature.

"We found Guzzlord, so where's the bitch?" Ash asked.

"I-I-Is T-That Y-You A-A-Ash?" A familiar voice stuttered as he sighed.

"I was hoping you'd get eaten, but whatever." Ash shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"One, I don't need to tell you, and second, I suggest you follow my lead if you want your live still." Ash ordered sternly.

"If you question me along the way, I'll gladly feed you to Guzzlord." Ash sneered as May silently nodded.

"Pheromosa and Alakazam, keep Guzzlord busy! Klefki and Charizard, follow me!" Ash ordered.

Pheromosa instantly disappeared to fight Guzzlord alongside Alakazam, as Ash ran into a small tunnel within a destroyed building as Klefki arrived next to him.

"Charizard, think you can move the roof?" The Flame Pokemon, complied by cracking open the roof before tossing the debris away, revealing a small tunnel.

"Get this idiot to the roof first, Klefki, use Crafty shield in case anything happens."

As May was getting up the roof, Klefki set down a pink shield which protected them from any incoming falling debris.

While Ash was getting on the roof, Pheromosa came crashing in a it stood its ground.

"Pheromosa! You alright?" The Ultra Beast nodded as it went back to battle.

Taking out a device, it opened a map as Ash realized that they are far from the entrance as the Kanto trainer let out a groan.

"Great, we're fifty metres away from the entrance, and we're still getting further away?" Ash voice in wonder.

"Charizard, bring may to the entrance, I'll follow you soon." Ash ordered.

"Say, what now? Whatever, if she struggles I'm throwing her overboard." Charizard groaned before bringing May away.

"Alakazam, can you hear me?" Ash asked.

"Loud and clear, what do you need?" The Psi Pokémon asked.

"I need you to sense where Pheromosa is and teleport all of us out of here." Ash ordered.

As he waited, Alakazam appeared before him with Pheromosa who was visibly injured in its battle against Guzzlord.

Alakazam once against used Teleport to transfer them all to the entrance where Celesteela was waiting, Charizard too came down as Ash recalled them all into their respective Poke Ball.

"We only got an hour left, hurry it up, would you?" Ash said aloud as he leaped on top of Celesteela with May climbing and position herself at the front.

"Let's go, Celesteela, full speed ahead!" Ash yelled.

With a burst of flame from Celesteela's rocket-like hands, the Launch Pokemon launched itself into the Ultra Wormhole, which left May screaming.

* * *

With Lillie and the rest, on the screen that they were staring at came a red dot moving at high speed.

"Why is Ash on the rush?" Gladion asked.

"According to Captain Phyco of the Ultra Recon Squad, the Ultra Wormhole that they are currently travelling through can only open for another hour." Faba explained.

"That could also be the reason why Ash is rushing." Mohn added.

"Please, Ash, make it back in time." Lillie prayed silently.

Back with Ash, Celesteela who was near the gate nearly went through it when it shut closed, which made the steel and flying type stop in its tracks.

"Damn it, we were so close too." Ash growled.

"What do we do now?" May voice with panic.

"Celesteela, find us the nearest world, don't think we can stay here for long." Ash ordered.

But before they could move, a shine of light appeared behind them as a figure ran by ramming into them in the process, which effectively knocked them out.

* * *

"Ash!" Lillie's voice yelled.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Ash groaned.

Ash soon got up from the bed he was lying on as Lillie hugged him, as he smiled.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was something ramming into Celesteela." Ash asked.

"Apparently my boy, it was Solgaleo who ran into you while taking a stroll." Mohn answered.

"Really? I don't suppose that I was also Solgaleo who brought me back?" This made them nod their heads.

"Where's Solgaleo now? And how long was I out for?" Ash fired out his questions.

"To answer you, Ash, Solgaleo already left and you were out for six hours." Lillie answered.

"I see, then where's the idiot that I rescued?" This made Faba open his mouth.

"She's currently at Kahuna Nanu's office, for the incident that took place a few days ago." He explained.

"I see, then I guess I'll see her the next day." Ash responded.

* * *

There's chapter 16, please no flame.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Truthful Words

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash opened his eye to see a white roof, remembering that he was staying at Aether Paradise for the day after getting May out from the Ultra Ruin which could have ended quite badly for him.

"Lillie!" Ash yelled.

"What is it?" His wife's voice rang back.

"I'm going to see Kahuna Nanu for the day, so I'll probably be back home by night time!" Ash yelled.

"Alright, be careful."

With that reply from Lillie, Ash got up from his bed while leaving behind Charizard's Poke Ball just in case Lillie needs to fly back home.

And upon reaching the entrance, Ash tossed out a Poke Ball to release Garchomp as the Alola Champion got on top.

"Take me to Ula'ula Island, Nanu's Office as fast as you can." Ash ordered.

"You're planning to talk to that girlie?" Garchomp asked.

"I'm afraid I am." Ash replied.

Garchomp let loose a groan of annoyance as he took off into the air and flew towards Ula'ula Island, and right after a few hours of flying, the Mach Pokemon landed near Route 17 as Ash got off.

"Thanks a lot, Garchomp, rest here." Ash thanked.

"Be back soon, or I'm gonna have to chew on the nearest tree as my breakfast and lunch." Garchomp said with a smirk.

"I'll be leaving a huge container of food behind for you in a bag, open it if you're hungry but please just don't eat the container." Ash responded.

"Or Lillie's gonna kill you, I get it." Garchomp chuckled.

Ash immediately laid down a bag beside the dragon and ground type before walking towards the only police station outside of Po Town.

* * *

Opening the door, Ash could see Nanu sitting down on his chair with Acerola opposite of where he was facing.

"Alola! Ash!" Acerola greeted.

"Alola, Acerola and Kahuna Nanu." Ash greeted.

"You're still calling me a Kahuna even though I've already retired?" Nanu asked.

"Retired or not, you were still a Kahuna once and that habit isn't going to change easily." Ash responded.

"You never change do you kid? And since you're here, I assume you're here for the girl?" This made Ash nod his head.

"Do you think she is actually going to talk?" Acerola asked.

"If she doesn't then I'll make her." Ash replied.

"Follow me, that girl's this way." Nanu told Ash.

The former Ula'ula Kahuna opened door to a newer room with Ash following, and upon reaching the inside of the room, Ash could see May sitting on a chair in handcuffs.

"I even told her parents to come, take your time if you need it." Nanu said before leaving the room.

Ash sighed before sitting opposite of May who was looking at the ground with sadness and regret in her eyes.

"We're going to wait for Norman and Caroline before we start, got it?" Ash questioned as he only got a nod from May.

After a moment of wait, the door creaked open to reveal Norman and Caroline as Ash gestured for them to sit down.

"It's good to see you two again." Ash greeted.

"And as promised, Norman, I got your daughter from the hell hole she was in." He added.

"Thank you, Ash and it's good to see you again." Norman responded.

"Alright then let us begin." Ash told them as they sat down.

"May, look at me." Norman told his daughter.

May slowly gazed her father in the eye before looking back down again.

"Are you looking at the ground because you're guilty of all this? Did you do this for your own benefit, is that it!" Norman raged out.

"No! I didn't do this for my own benefit!" May yelled back looking Norman straight in the eye.

"Then tell me, why did you do it? Why did you join hands with them thirteen years ago." Ash questioned sternly.

"W-well." May stuttered.

* * *

(Flashback, thirteen years ago)

May who just reach Viridian City after a long airplane ride, as she smiled happily to herself.

"Finally, I'm in Kanto." She muttered.

"I delayed my Sinnoh Grand Festival so I could watch Max's battle in the Kanto League." May thought.

She soon walked out of the airport as she looks around before hearing a familiar sound.

"Hey, May! Over here!" The voice yelled.

Looking over to the direction where the voice came from, May could see Misty waving at her as she waves back.

"Misty!" May yelled.

"It's been so long." She added.

"That it has, sadly Dawn and Brock couldn't make it." The Kanto Gym Leader said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said that you have to take care of the gym?" May questioned.

"Oh, that." Misty started.

"Well, you see, I got my sisters to finally take care of it for me." The Cerulean City Gym Leader answered.

"I see, and Max said he would be here, where is he anyways?" May asked.

"His actually in Pallet Town, waiting for Ash to return home." Misty told her.

"For Ash? Wait, Ash is returning home?" May asked as Misty nodded.

"And together we're going to tell him to quit his dream." The water type Gym Leader smirked.

"WHAT?!" May yelled.

"You heard me, you're going to help us because your idiot brother is already in on this." Misty started.

"And if you refuse, then I guess we'll just have to target your family until you do." She added.

"Help or refuse, your call." With that Misty walked away as May stood there in thoughts.

* * *

(Current Day)

"And that was the story, I know what I did was wrong but I didn't want you guys to get hurt!" May finished her story.

"In order to protect us, including your brother." Caroline started.

"You hurt a close friend and many other people." Norman finished.

"You could have told us, and we could have dealt with it together, May." Norman told his daughter.

"I know, but I was scared, there was so many of them." She whimpered.

"Look, May, your father is a well trainer Gym Leader in Hoenn, do you think they can beat him that easily?" Caroline asked.

"My toughest challenger was Ash, do you think a few under-handed trainers can win me easily and much less get away with it for threatening my family?" Norman added.

"I'm so sorry, Ash, for everything I've done till now, I just didn't want them to know." May apologized while turning to face him.

"I've been listening to the conversation, so, I get it, the one involved in all this got you to do it because they threatened you." This made May nod her head.

"Why didn't you join me at the start? Why run? Why hide?" He asked.

"I was scared, because if they'd saw me, they would go after my family." She cried.

"I get that you're trying to protect Norman and Caroline, but for Max I don't care." He started.

"But don't you have faith in your father who has a skill, above and average Gym Leader?" He asked.

"Of course, I do! But-" before she could finish, Ash cut in.

"If you did then you wouldn't be in this situation, you wouldn't be sitting here, interrogated by me alongside your father and mother, while having an elite police officer to overlook our conversation." Ash told her.

"May, if you admit to your mistakes, I want you to repent for what you did." Norman said to his daughter.

"Be honest in your redemption, with your heart and all, tell him who are in on this originally and who was not." Caroline added.

Their statement made May nod her head as she faced the Alola Champion, who was sitting across the table.

"Ash, if you would give me a chance, please, I'll tell you everything from the start, and I'll do anything to gain your trust again." The Hoenn Coordinator pleaded.

Ash was in thought for a while before looking at her again.

"I would give you a chance to redeem yourself, and you don't have to keep up that stupid act of ferocity of yours." Ash started.

"And to start off your redemption, I want you to apologize to a certain person precious to me for what you did, then we'll go on from there." Ash finished.

"Kahuna Nanu, if you'd please release her?" Ash requested.

The former Kahuna sighed before walking over to May to unlock her restraints as he started to open his mouth to talk.

"Be glad that it was him who arrested you, because if it was me, you'd be behind bars for the rest of your life without a single interrogation." Nanu told her sternly.

Once May was free from her bindings, she walked over to her parents' who was happy to see her again.

"I'm so sorry, mom, dad." May cried.

"And I'm sorry to, Ash, and thank you for believing me again." She thanked with a bow.

"I would take the apology and thank, but as for the believing part, I'll really believe it when I see it." Ash responded.

"Now, come on." Ash said as he walked out, with May following.

* * *

Reaching the outside, Garchomp was snoozing on the ground with a huge container beside him empty, with Ash chuckling.

The Kanto Trainer walked over to the empty container to keep it in his bag as he looked at the sleeping Mach Pokémon.

"Time to wake up, Garchomp, we're going back home!" Ash yelled loudly.

"Hmmm? It's morning already? if it is, why's the light out?" Garchomp asked, a bit dazed from waking up from his long nap.

"No, Garchomp, it's not morning because it's still night and aside from that, we're going home!" Ash yelled.

"Right, and please don't tell me she's coming with us." Garchomp asked, looking at May.

"Yes, she is, now let's go before it really turns morning." Ash said as he hopped on Garchomp's back, as May followed.

"Hold on tight, cause we're going at full speed." Ash warned his old friend.

Without a second warning, Garchomp leaped into the air as he flew off like a jet plane, making May scream to the top of her lungs.

* * *

After a few hours of flight, the dragon and ground type landed outside of their house as Ash got off with a dizzy and confused May.

"My head hurts, how did you ever survive that." She asked.

"Did it constantly with a much faster Pokémon, now come on." Ash replied as he walked into the house.

"Lillie! I'm home!" Ash yelled.

"And I brought someone with me!" He added.

"Oh, you're back." Lillie replied as she walked down the stairs, with her look changing when she saw May beside Ash.

"Before either of you start to tear down the house with a huge argument, Lillie, May is on redemption, right now." Ash explained.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you and your Pokémon, I'll tell you what i told Ash, so I can hope for your forgiveness." May apologized.

As Ash moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner, he could hear May explaining the same story to Lillie as he smiled.

"At least I know not all of them are bad, now I wonder who wasn't originally on this?" He thought.

Finishing his preparation for dinner, he walked out the kitchen to serve the dishes, as he looked at May.

"Join us and stay for the night, but remember, if you run into any trouble don't hesitate to tell us." Ash offered.

"We're not friendly with people who hurts their friends, and when I say we're not, we're not." Ash added.

"You should try to avoid meeting my brother for now, at the moment, his still on fire after hearing what you did, even though that was days ago." Lillie warned.

With that, they went to have their dinner as May was happy to gain Ash's forgiveness after everything she did.

* * *

And finish, read and review if you like.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Day Off

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **I know you guys waited for a very long time for a new chapter to appear and I'm sorry for the long-time delay.**

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Ash was now outside of his house within Hau'oli City waiting outside a certain store as five other people walked up to him and they were Cilan, Brock, Paul, Kiawe and Sophocles. The boys decided to meet up because the competitors were having a slight day off due to the arena having to be prepared and trainers to be calculated.

"Alola! Ash!" Kiawe and Sophocles greeted.

"Hey there, Ash." The other greeted.

"Alola!" Ash too greeted.

They slowly assembled as Brock started to ask a few questions to the Alola Champion.

"The tournament is still calculating the amount of trainers to carry on, right?" Ash nodded at the doctor's statement before speaking.

"Well, I'm not surprise if those early winners have at least 3 days worth of rest. After all, at least 500 trainers came to the tournament." He replied with a smile.

"I heard that you wanted to show us a few things that would be interesting to us, what is it?" Paul asked.

Since they weren't living in Alola, they were actually standing outside the Battle Buffet restaurant as Ash gestured his hand to said building which was buzzing with many trainers which caught their interest.

"Isn't this the Battle Buffet?" Kiawe asked, which made Ash nod his head.

"That's right, Kiawe. I was thinking, if we are going to have breakfast why not do some battling while we're at it?" Ash replied with a cheeky smile, while hearing his statement Paul was smirking eager for a battle.

"What's a Battle Buffet?" Cilan asked.

"The Battle Buffet, is a place where trainer battle each for the food they want to eat. After each victory the victor takes the food and move on, winning all 10 means you're the victor and gets to eat but remember that losing even one match means you're out." Ash told them, whist explaining the rules to his friends who nodded their head.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if the highest record is you, since you're a glutton when it comes to food." Brock joked as Cilan laughed away, with Ash sighing because the statement was true.

The group soon entered the Battle Buffet building to see the receptionist bowing at them before handing Ash a piece of paper.

"Welcome back, Mr. Ketchum." She greeted.

"Do you mind if me and my friends participate at the same time? We're actually on a day of relaxation." Ash requested kindly as the receptionist nodded her head in approval.

"Of course, Mr. Ketchum. Your battling venues will be at section B." She told him.

"Would you like to listen to the rules before you begin?" She suggested, whist Cilan, Brock and Paul accepted though to make sure.

"The rules for the Battle Buffet is as followed, each Trainer is only allowed one Pokémon and will battle against each other for their desired food and the trainer who wins 10 battle gets to enjoy their meal but if you were to lose one round you lose everything." She explained.

"If you're ready, please select your desired Pokémon and step into section B to begin." She gestured.

The boys went on to select their Pokemon with Ash picking Sceptile, Brock picked Steelix, Cilan with Crustle, Kiawe with Turtonator, Sophocles chose Vikavolt and lastly Paul with his Electivire as they moved into the field.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lillie, the blonde girl was waiting for her friends to arrive and upon Ash's forgiveness, Lillie brought May along with her so that the Hoenn Coordinator can get away from the group of traitors in case they find trouble for her again.

"Thank you for bringing me along with you, Lillie." May thanked, as Lillie shook her head.

"It's nothing to thank me for, besides you worked along with them because of your own personal reasons." She responded kindly.

From a distance from them, they could see another three figures walking towards them as two of them waved their hands in happiness.

"Lillie! Alola!" Lana and Mallow yelled.

"Alola!" Lillie greeted back.

Dawn's eye twitched upon seeing May with Lillie.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn demanded, though not in a very good way.

"She's with us now, Ash found the reason to forgive her." Lillie responded.

"Besides, we're all here on break now aren't we? Come on, let's go through the shops!" Lana yelled eagerly.

The girls all let out a happy cry before going inside the apparel store to find some new clothes, Lillie was standing in front of a white dress and according to her memories Ash had learn how to made clothes and dress four years ago.

"That's a beautiful dress, I wonder who made this." Dawn remarked as Lillie turned to her with a smile.

"Ash made it." She responded, and as expected the entire group of girls was shocked out of their minds. They didn't think that Ash knew how to make clothes, heck even Mallow and Lana wouldn't believe if Lillie told her that Ash can now cook or fish efficiently.

"You're kidding? Since when!" May yelled in surprise.

"He made it four years ago in order to enter a competition, though this isn't this only dress he made." Lillie voiced out as she recalled her memories.

The dress was on for display, though not for sale because no one else could make a replica of it so only the maker's name was known in a slate underneath said dress as the girls went on with their shopping.

* * *

While at the Battle Buffet, Ash was sitting opposite Paul who bare have half a filled plate since he wasn't a big eater while him himself has a whole mountain of food making Paul stare at him with the 'Are you serious?' face.

"What? I'm hungry." Ash told the Sinnoh native who sighed.

"I wonder sometimes if you're human or a Swalot in disguise as one." He retorted, which made Ash smirk widely.

"I wonder if a Swalot knows how to battle so well and can talk in human language." Ash joked.

"We've already seen a talking Meowth before, so I'm not surprise to see a talking Swalot." Brock's voice rang as he sat down with the same amount of food as Paul.

Cilan, Kiawe and Sophocles soon joined after winning their battles as they sat down, the ones with the most food was Ash and Sophocles who has an appetite as big as either a Snorlax's or Swalot's before beginning with their subject.

"So, Ash, how are things going on for the other side?" Kiawe asked. This confused the rest except for Sophocles who nodded in response to Kiawe's question making Ash sigh.

"It's overall going well, but I have to keep getting delayed because of those idiots that kept pestering me none stop." He replied.

"I might have to release Necrozma in four days time back to the Ultra Megalopolis, in order to keep things in check. After all, Necrozma belongs there." Ash added.

"What's the Ultra Megalopolis?" Brock asked.

Ash and his Alola friends jolt up in shock, they had forgotten that Brock and the rest doesn't know much about the Ultra Wormhole and it's content. Ash slowly turn to Brock before asking a four wording question.

"Promise not to tell?" The Pokemon Doctor nodded his head in affirmative.

"Ultra Megalopolis is a place where Necrozma came from pass the Ultra Wormhole." Ash answered.

"And if you're planning to ask, Ultra Wormhole is also where mysterious creatures called the Ultra Beast came from. For example my Pheromosa and Stakataka each came from their respective world to ours." Ash added.

Paul soon took out a Beast Ball before looking at Ash.

"Xurkitree is also an Ultra Beast, right?" Ash nodded his head.

"That's right, Xurkitree is an Ultra Beast that came from the Ultra Plant and as you've seen, Paul, Xurkitree uses a mass amount of electricity to battle." He responded.

This piped up Brock's interest as he looked at his friend.

"How do you exactly know which one is an Ultra Beast and which one is not? Do you do anything to distinguish them?" Ash thought for a moment as Sophocles gave him a hand in explaining the situation.

"Ultra Beast can be distinguish by the huge amount of Ultra Aura they give off, a normal human or Pokémon will only have a small fragment, meanwhile an Ultra Beast have an entire building worth of Ultra Aura." He explained.

The three of them still looked interested but dare not to ask since it was so high confidential, for the rest of the duration. The boys ate their food while talking about battles.

* * *

Whist for the girls, Lillie and her group was near the big shopping mall where the Battle Buffet was at as they went into one of the stores to only see a few unsightly faces and they were the girls from the traitor's side as they turned around to be spotted.

"Look who's here to do shopping." Iris said as Lillie sighed, this has got to be the worse luck having to run into them first thing they came near the afternoon.

"And why can't we do shopping? After all we're the ones living in Alola not you." Lillie retorted, as Mallow and Lana were snickering as well as Dawn at Lillie's word.

"You think you have a smart mouth don't you?" Iris growled, as Lillie grinned.

"Of course I do, after all I'm happily married and more knowledgeable then you." Lillie again said back as the girls behind her was laughing out loud now.

Iris wanted to release one of her dragon types at Lillie but couldn't since they were in a very crowded area as she simply glared at the blonde girl who just simply stare back at her.

"Why don't we have a battle smart mouth? Unless you're scared." Misty smirked, as Lillie shook her head in denial.

"You can mock me if you want, a battle is what I've never done before anyways." Lillie replied with her own answer.

Iris was almost out of ideas on how to beat Lillie who was still smiling at her as she turned to her own group while clapping her hands together.

"Well, let's continue shopping shall we?" She suggested.

Receiving lots of cheers from her group, Lillie's group went off leaving Iris's group fuming in rage and yet confusion. They could have sworn they saw May with them and wasn't May suppose to be their ally?

"You guys saw who's with that smart mouth, didn't you?" Iris asked her group, receiving many nods for an answer.

"Yeah, unless my eyesight is just as bad as yours I saw May with her." Shauna commented flatly, causing Iris to throw a short glare at her.

"Why is she with them? Isn't she suppose to be helping us?" Serena asked, they couldn't get enough hints for an answer, so they seemingly approached the group and since there were lesser people. Things could be a little easier.

Lillie's group were now selecting dresses happily until they were approached by the same group of who walked up to them making them groan in annoyance as Mallow turn her head towards them.

"What do you want now? Can't you see we're having a nice time?" She grunted.

"Of course we do and that's why we're here to ruin it." Iris retorted smugly, causing Lillie's group to sigh in annoyance and were now wondering if the boys had ran into any trouble.

All they could here was a crash from outside as they ran out to see a Luxray lying on the group with a Sceptile stepping over it in anger.

"What happened?" Lillie asked.

"Well-"

* * *

(Flashback, a few hours ago.)

While the girls were having their own problem, the boys were interrupted when they were confront by Clemont and Max as they approached them.

"Look who's here, isn't it the so-called champion and his gang." Clemont said mockingly as Ash simply took a sip of his tea.

"What do you want now? Did I not already beat three of your asses before?" Ash retorted, causing them to growl.

"Besides, you can't really do anything to me here. After all, you are in my domain." Ash added flatly.

"Then I guess you're just a coward who hides behind his political powers and nothing more!" Max yelled, as Ash snickered before glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"Do you really think I care about political power? Heck, I think Team Rocket is smarter than this." Ash retorted causing the group to see red.

"Don't you dare compare us to those three clowns!" Clemont yelled.

"They're just three buffoons who can't even catch a Pikachu compared to you who is a nobody became a champion through underhand methods!" Clemont added, making Ash glare at him.

Ash stood up wanting to leave as his five friends followed his action, though Ash turned around to look at Clemont.

"if I'm just a nobody who uses underhanded methods, then you're just a useless inventor who couldn't even craft a single functional robot." Ash retorted with slight growl.

"Wait… His an inventor?" Ash nodded to Sophocles's statement.

"A useless one who couldn't even craft a single useful robot." Ash added flatly.

Clemont growled loudly at Ash's insult.

"All my robots were useful, you just didn't want to admit it!" Clemont yelled in his defense.

"If I were to rate your machines to Sophocles's, I would give Sophocles a 100 compared to your 0." Ash mocked, as he turn around and face the entrance.

But before he could leave, a sound of a Poke Ball opening was heard as Ash simply sighed in his mind. Couldn't he have a nice break even when he wasn't battling?

"We'll have a battle right here and right now!" Clemont challenged.

"I got a better time to spend with my wife then with you, if you want to battle so badly then go find yourself another opponent." Ash denied him on the spot, as Max was the next to open his mouth.

"I bet that woman who was with you the other day was a no good whore! Someone who couldn't even hold a candle to a true maiden!" This cause Kiawe and Sophocles to step back in fear as Paul, Brock and Cilan did the same.

Ash turn around with a Poke Ball on hand as he tossed it to summon his Sceptile who gave a loud roar of pure rage and anger.

"You're going to pay for what you said, USE BRICK BREAK!" Ash roared.

Sceptile lunged swiftly at Luxray before smashing his hand into his neck sending him through the wall of the Battle Buffet.

* * *

(Current Day)

"That's what happened." Kiawe finished his story.

Ash came walking into the open with anger blazing in his eye as Sceptile stepped on Luxray's neck harder but before a command can be issued, Lillie ran up to Ash as she hugged his arm gesturing for him to stop.

"You can stop now, Ash, please." Lillie voice with worry.

Ash's eye seem to calm down as Sceptile kicked Luxray out of the mall and onto the open street before walking back to Ash as they watch Clemont run to his Pokémon with worry in his eye.

"That was rough." Mallow commented flatly.

"He deserved it." Ash responded.

Ash turned his head to glare at Max who stepped back in pure fear.

"And YOU, don't you dare insult my wife ever again. Or that Luxray will be you." Ash growled.

Max continued to step back in fear as May grabbed hold of the bespectacled boy's shoulder who jolt of in shock and surprise before looking up to see May's face.

"Young man, you're in a lot of trouble now." She warned.

After the warning, May bowed down to Ash who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry for whatever that came from Max's foul mouth." She apologized as Ash shook his head.

"Forget it, I can't be bothered to deal with him anymore. So, I'll let your, Norman and Caroline deal with him." Ash waved off.

He turned around to see the traitors nowhere in sight, as he could only presume that they ran off for their lives right as his phone rang. He lifted it up to see a message coming from a fellow champion as he turned to face Lillie.

"I guess giving the boys a tour wasn't the only thing." He snickered, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Then be careful, Ash." She told him as he walked out of the mall.

Remembering something, he turned around to return to the Battle Buffet before handing the receptionist a cheque.

"This is for the damage I've caused for the Battle Buffet's wall." Ash told her as she looked at him.

"Please take it, otherwise I'd feel bad for destroying a nice place." The receptionist smile before taking said cheque as Ash walked out of the mall.

* * *

Here's Chapter 18!

A/N: My apology for the huge delay, my folders containing the story couldn't be found for a long time until three days ago XD.

Though if you have any questions, please leave them in the review or PM me and I'll answer if possible!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: An Unusual Surprise

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

A/N: **Before this chapter starts, I have a special thank to 23StellaOragana for letting me use his/her OC, personally it's an honor to use it. So, thank you again!**

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

"Alola! Lance!" Ash yelled.

From a distance Ash could see Lance standing outside a Pokémon Center as he turned around to meet the Alola Champion in the eyes before waving his hand.

"Hey there, Ash. Glad you could make it." Lance greeted as Ash simply shook his head.

"So, what's the thing you need?" Ash asked.

"I was wondering if you mind showing me around, I've been trying to get to Verdant Cavern and it seems I can't find where it is." Lance requested sheepishly as Ash chuckled at his request before taking a glance at him.

"Sure, why not. Follow me, Verdant Cavern is within Route 2." Ash accepted.

Ash and Lance soon arrived at Route 2 outside of Verdant Cavern as Ash turned his attention to the Johto Champion.

"Why did you want to come to Verdant Cavern? Was it something you want to try?" Ash asked as Lance nodded his head before looking into the cave.

"I heard from Guzma that there's a challenge here that we can never find anywhere else, so, I was thinking of taking on this challenge." Lance explained, Ash looked fascinated to think a strong Champion such as Lance would want to do the Island Challenge.

"You want to try the Island Challenge, huh? Well, can't say I can stop you but I can warn you that the stages are tough." Ash chuckled.

Ash watched as Lance proceeded to walk into the cave to meet up with the Trial Guide who seems to be explaining the rules to the Johto Champion as Ash followed inside to watch his Trial.

"How long do you think he needs to find all three Rattata's?" Ash asked Pikachu who was on his shoulder, as the Mouse Pokémon simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, probably ten minutes or twelve." He responded.

Only after nine minutes, Lance managed to find all three of the Rattata's as Ash was chuckling at Pikachu's mistiming which earned himself a powerful current coursing through his body knocking him down effectively.

Ash got up moments later as he followed Lance into the Totem Pokémon's den with the Johto Champion looking around the area, fascinated at the sight as Ash started to speak.

"The challenge starts now, Lance." Ash grinned.

Confused of what he meant, a loud screech boomed through the entire den forcing Lance to look at said direction of where the screech came from as a black colored Raticate twice or triple times the size of a normal one leaped down from above and onto the ground.

Lance seemed taken aback by the huge Mouse Pokémon who burst in an intense aura with a loud screech as it stood ready to fight Lance who threw a Poke Ball to summon his Dragonite into battle.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite charged down upon the Totem Raticate who took the attack and was left to look unfazed as it smacked Dragonite away with its tail knocking the Dragon Pokémon back a few feet as Lance looked rather impressed and shocked.

"Explanation, please?" Lance requested.

"That's what we call a Totem Pokémon, they're twice or triple times the size of their original species and are just as tough and aside from just being big and strong, they are surrounded by an aura which amplifies their power beyond normal." Ash explained.

"You better be careful." Ash started.

"Why?" Lance questioned.

His only answer was for Ash to point up at Raticate who let loose a loud screech call forth a Gumshoos into battle making Lance widen his eyes in shock which included his Dragonite.

"You're kidding, it calls for help?" Ash closed his eyes and nodded his head in a 'yes' motion.

"Dragonite, use Rock Slide!"

Dragonite formed a ring of rocks before hurling them at the opposing directions only for Gumshoos to open a blue barrier which was known as Protect, blocking off the Rock Slide attack for Raticate who charged out with what seems to be a Hyper Fang attack.

"Dragon, quick use Dragon Rush!" Lance ordered.

Dragonite coated himself in a devastating amount of draconic energy as he dived down upon Raticate who somehow managed to overpower said Pokémon knocking Dragonite back to the ground injured as Raticate went back beside Gumshoos.

"Are Totem Pokémon this tough to fight?" Ash simply nodded his head.

"Some are, and if this is hard then I wouldn't recommend you going to Vast Poni Canyon." Ash chuckled lightly.

Raticate immediately rushed at Dragonite with an Iron Tail attack as it slammed down said tail only for Dragonite to barely catch it.

"Use Ice Beam!" This enabled Dragonite to open his mouth to charge up a beam of ice as Gumshoos tossed a handful of sand at Dragonite making the Dragon Pokémon miss his attack.

Raticate took the chance as it slammed a Throat Chop attack at Dragonite's neck, knocking the Dragon Pokémon to the ground completely out cold as Lance recalled his Pokémon before hanging his head down in shame.

"I can't believe it, I lost." Lance mumbled.

"That was a pretty good fight, a little more and you've could have beaten Raticate." Ash comforted his fellow Champion who looked at him while recalling Dragonite.

"Is there a meaning to this challenges? I mean every island has it right?" Ash nodded his head.

"There is, the Island Challenges foresees how much bond Trainers has with their Pokémon's and it isn't just about fighting because without bond, you're not going to beat any Totem Pokémon at all." He explained as Lance looked rather interested.

"And by winning a Trial, you earn something called a Z-Crystal which was the one that you see on my Z-Ring which is located on my left wrist." Ash added, while lifting up his left hand for Lance to see his white and black Z-Ring.

* * *

Ash and Lance soon walked out of Verdant Cavern and into the Pokémon Center located opposite of said cavern to heal his Pokémon until Lance had another question for his fellow Champion.

"The Z-Ring, do you actually find it?" Ash thought for a moment before giving him an answer to his question.

"If you can even find it, the Z-Ring comes in the form of a shiny stone which in one in a million chances, you'll find it." Ash answered, and as expected Lance's face was priceless as he laughed at his reaction.

"But you can also acquire the Z-Ring if you beat an Island Kahuna in a battle, but my warning is that the Kahuna's are no laughing matter. A mistake could be the cause of your defeat." Ash added.

* * *

After receiving his fully healed Dragonite, Ash and Lance walked out of the Pokemon Center while facing the road back home only for two voices to call out from somewhere.

"Dad/Lance?!" The voices yelled.

The Champions of Alola and Johto turned around to see a familiar face which Ash recognizes as Lorelei but beside said Elite Four member was a girl with red hair in a pigtail braids with brown-yellow eyes while wearing a black tank top and skirt alongside a pair of blue heels.

Lance simply smiled as he waved towards them with utter happiness.

"Lisa! Lorelei!." He yelled.

The little girl named Lisa ran up to Lance to give him a hug before pulling back while giving him eyes of curiosity.

"I know mom and I came for a vacation, but what are you doing here in Alola anyways?" Lisa asked curiously.

"I'm actually here for a tournament that this man here posted, please meet the Alola region's Champion, Ash Ketchum." Lance answered as Lisa nodded her head.

Ash soon turned his head to Lance.

"Your daughter?" Lance nodded his head.

"This is Lisa my daughter and Lorelei my wife." Lance introduced as Ash smiled at Lorelei.

"I didn't think we'd meet again after our first meeting in the Orange Islands." Lorelei commented.

"Mom, is he the one you've been talking about for the past six years?" Lisa asked as Lorelei nodded her head, as she looked at her daughter.

"Indeed, he truly is a fascinating Trainer." Lorelei responded.

"And I see you've finally achieved your dream, Ash. Quite the region's Champion." Lorelei commented as Ash scratched his head.

"The work goes to my Pokemon's not me, I merely stood by time in times of need and if you hadn't accepted my challenge back at the Orange Islands, I would have still been stuck a long way from home." Ash waved off.

* * *

Ash and the group soon walked into Hau'oli City while still in the midst of their conversation in many subjects.

"I still can't believe your Pikachu lost to my mom's Cloyster, you even have a type advantage." Lisa teased as Ash sighed mentally, on the way to Hau'oli City, Lisa has been reminding him of his lost against Lorelei despite the type advantage.

"Her Cloyster was much more well trained back then, and besides, Pikachu and I have grown much stronger since then." Ash retorted, whist Lance and Lorelei was chuckling at their conversation.

"Ash, you've also said something about thirteen years ago?" Lorelei asked, this perked up Lisa and Lance interest as they turn their heads to Ash.

The Kanto native spent the next few hours of their trip talking about his live since thirteen years including what happened prior to him coming to Alola which of course they were pissed at what the traitors did and glad of what he did.

"It's still nice that you've started your own family." Lance chuckled as Ash sighed, because from how Lance said it, the Alola Champion could have sworn that the Johto Champion wished for him to be single forever.

"I still can't believe that Misty would do this kind of thing and did she perhaps take any?" Lorelei asked curiously as Ash nodded his head in a positive manner.

"She unfortunately took possession of my Palpitoad which is ironically now a Seismitoad, but she didn't get to use it though." Ash answered rather calmly while closing his eyes which made Lisa raise her eyebrow in question.

"If she didn't use it, how did you know she had it?" The little girl asked as Ash simply pointed to a police station.

"He was found in her possession during her arrest at my house, although this isn't the police station but it is a fact that she had Seismitoad in her possession during her arrest." Ash responded as Lisa nodded her head in understanding.

"To think she would do this, how disappointing." Lorelei sighed in disappointment as Lisa looked at her mother.

"You also thinking of accepting her as your student right, mom?" Lorelei nodded her head in a unfortunate manner.

* * *

By simply walking around aimlessly, Ash and his current group found themselves outside of what seems to be his house as Ash was looked blankly, he knew they were indeed walking for hours or many more than a few hours but he didn't know they were walking in his house direction.

"Well, in the end we ended up at my house." Ash mumbled.

By the looks of Lance's family, their eyes were wide open except for Lance himself as Lisa was the first to mumble out a few words.

"I didn't know one's house can be this big." She said in disbelief as Ash laughed nervously, he couldn't possibly tell them that someone gave him this house.

"Now that you're here, why not come in and rest?" Ash offered.

"Can we?" Lorelei asked as Ash nodded his head.

By inserting the key, Ash opened the house door and walked in to see several Pokémon around the area much to the mother and daughter disbelief.

"I know that reaction, I was shocked too when I first came here." Lance chuckled.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ash yelled.

Lillie walked down the stairs to see Ash as she hugged him before facing their guest as she bowed slightly.

"I assume this our first time meet, my name is Lillie." The blonde lady introduced.

"Nice to meet you Lillie, my name's Lance and this is my daughter Lisa and my wife Lorelei." Lance introduced himself as did his family as Lisa immediately looked at Ash with an idea in her mind.

"Say, can we have a battle? I've never really fought any Champions and Elite Fours before so… Do you accept my challenge?" Lisa requested as Ash smiled before nodding his head.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'm actually quite interest to see what Lorelei has taught you." Ash accepted kindly.

* * *

Ash and Lisa were now in the backyard of Ash's house while Lillie, Lance and Lorelei were watching alongside a whole pile of Ash's Pokemon.

"I hope you're ready Lisa, we're going for a one on one." Ash explained the rule.

"That's fine by me, now bring it." Lisa retorted with determination.

"Tikki, let's go!" Lisa yelled.

"Noctowl, you're up!" Ash called.

Coming out from Lisa's Poke Ball was a Froslass who she nicknamed Tikki and down came from the sky was Ash's Noctowl who flew in the air which confused Lisa.

"Wait, you're seriously sending a flying type against an ice type?" Lisa questioned.

"You'll have to see, young lady." Ash responded.

The battle begun with Lisa ordering a Hail attack which made a hailstorm blow around the field and much to Ash's surprise, Froslass disappeared from sight.

"Snow Cloak, huh? Interesting." Ash muttered.

"Tikki, use Ice Beam!" Lisa ordered.

Frosslass who was still unseen, fired a beam of ice energy towards Noctowl who dodged to the side with pure bird instinct as Ash looked at the field while grinning.

"Foresight, go." Ash ordered.

Noctowl's eye glowed in a red light as a ray of red beam burst through the area revealing Froslass into the field of sight, shocking both Trainer and Pokémon.

"Noctowl, use Echo Voice." Ash ordered.

Noctowl inhaled a lungful of air before shouting in a echo-like tone which rebounded Froslass back to Lisa, who decided to do a counter measure.

"Use Ice Shard!"

Froslass nodded before firing a barrage of Ice Shard at Noctowl who managed to dodge a dozen of it before getting hit by one on the chest as he lowered himself to the ground causing Ash to grin.

"Not bad, now use Moonblast!"

Noctowl formed a big pink ball before launching the Moonblast attack at Froslass who received a command from her Trainer.

"Tikki, use Shadow Ball!"

Froslass formed a Shadow Ball attack between her palms as she fired the ghost type attack towards the Moonblast attack, causing a layer of smoke to appear upon said impact with one another as Ash's voice rang.

"End this with Sky Attack."

Coming out from the smoke was Ash's Noctowl who rammed into Froslass which knocked her out cold as the Owl Pokémon went back to his Trainer's side.

"I guess that's that." Lance announced.

"I didn't expect your Noctowl to be able to see Tikki through the smoke." Lisa sighed as Ash simply raised a finger.

"Foresight was one thing and my Noctowl has the Ability Keen Eye, so accuracy and keen sight is not a problem for him." Ash explained while rubbing the Owl Pokemon's chin.

"Your Froslass too is strong, normally my Noctowl would have no problem dodging plenty of Ice Shard." Ash commented which made Lisa smile as she looked at Ash.

"You said before that a few people turn their backs on you during your times of need right?" Lisa asked, though Lance and Lorelei wasn't quite getting the picture as Ash nodded his head.

"Care to tell me who they are?"

* * *

Hours passed as Ash see Lance and his family out of their house before waving to each other their goodbyes as Lillie looked at Ash who closed the door.

"What did she talk to you about in private?" Lillie asked curiously.

"Lisa said that she's going to give the traitors A LOT of company." Ash responded.

Lillie who raised an eyebrow clearly still has no idea what was going on but left it be as she walked back to the room with Ash.

* * *

There's Chapter 19.

A/N: **Again, thank you 23StellaOragana for letting me use your OC and it is still an honor. Though have a happy new year and let your days be happy. :)**

Without anything else, any questions please place them in the review or PM me and I'll answer if possible!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Tour Around

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

In the middle of the bright morning, Ash was jogging from Route 1 to Route 3 alongside five Pokemon as he stopped to take a breather around Route 3 before sitting down with all of his Pokemon until a voice called out.

"Ash!" The man turned around to see Lisa who was waving at him from a distance.

"Alola, Lisa. What are you doing here?" Ash greeted.

"I'm just here to take a stroll, what about you? You look like you just got poured on by a Rain Dance." Lisa responded.

Ash took a look at himself as he noticed that she was right, he was rather drenched from all the sweat since he had been running for so long as he laughed sheepishly.

"What brings you here in the middle of Route 3? Something caught your sight?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well, I came here for sightseeing. I've never actually get to see what you Alolan's call a Alola Form Pokemon." She replied.

"I see." He nodded in understanding.

"Time for a head count everyone, Infernape's here, Garchomp's here, Drampa's here, Golisopod's here, Eevee is here…" He trailed off to find one missing.

"Where's Slowpoke?" He asked.

The gang of five Pokemon alongside their Trainer and Lisa turned their head to the shoreline to see a pink colored Pokemon just standing at the edge staring at the ocean as Ash started to call.

"Slowpoke! If you don't hurry up, we're going to leave you behind!" He yelled.

"Vee!"

"Go!"

"Nape!"

"Chomp!"

"Draaa!"

Despite it's name, Slowpoke immediately turned around and with what seems to be impossible for a Slowpoke to do, the Dopey Pokémon rushed all the way to his friends before stopping right in front of Infernape.

"Your Slowpoke sure is fast despite it's name." Lisa remarked with shock as Ash laughed away.

"Slowpoke can run pretty fast if he hears something bad, like leaving him behind." Ash explained, as he bends down to pat said Pokemon who cooed at the treatment with a blank smile.

"We'll meet you back at Hau'oli City, I'm going to finish my run first. See you!" Ash told Lisa as he ran off out of sight like a rocket alongside his Pokémon and that included Slowpoke, while the red hair girl opens her mouth in shock.

* * *

Ash continued his rounds before reaching back to his house as he opened the door to see Lillie laying down two plates of breakfast as she lifted her head to meet his with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready, Ash." She told him.

"Thanks, I'm going to have a quick shower first. Now you guys rest up." Ash said a loud.

The Alola Champion walked up the stairs before coming down minutes later with a change of clothes as he sat down at the table with Lillie who turned her gaze to him with questions all over.

"About the tournament." She started as Ash nodded his head.

"The Tournaments third round will start tomorrow, and the format will be a inverse battle." He told his wife who tilted her head in confusion.

"Inverse Battle? What's that?" She questioned.

"An Inverse Battles or in other words Reverse Battle. It changes a type advantage into a type disadvantage and type disadvantage into a type advantage, ghost type which normally can't be struck by normal types can now be hit and so on." He explained.

"It's a pretty tricky battle style, considering that you can't use much strategy because it'll be useless at some point." Ash added as Lillie nodded her head.

"What do you plan to do until tomorrow? Swim all the way to Ula'ula Island or climb Mount Lanakila with your own hands this time?" She asked, as Ash sweat dropped at her added words.

"Nothing of the sort, I'm planning to show Lance's family around the Islands. That way they can learn what we do here in Alola." He answered.

Right after eating breakfast, Ash and Lillie headed out to Hau'oli City to meet Lance's family or rather Lisa in particular but as expected, the daughter of the Champion of Johto and Elite Four of Kanto dragged them along.

"Alola!" Ash and Lillie greeted.

"Alola." Lance and his family replied.

"Since we've practically showed you everything there is to see here on Melemele Island, I was wondering if you guys are interesting in seeing the other three islands." Ash explained as Lance nodded his head.

"Of course, then we'll be in your care for the entire region tour." He accepted.

"Alright, then first stop we have Akala Island. This way please." Ash responded.

* * *

Ash and Lillie took them to the Melemele Island's ferry as they took a cruise all the way to Akala Island only to reach said island hours later as they stepped onto the docks of Heahea City, to see many new things around.

"Welcome to Akala Island's Heahea City." Ash welcomed.

"Why if isn't it Ash!" A voice yelled from somewhere.

The gang turned to the source of the noise to see a familiar tanned skin woman who was waving at them from the top of the ferry stairs.

"Alola!" She yelled.

"Alola! Kahuna Olivia!" Ash and Lillie greeted.

"I see that you've brought over some new faces." Olivia commented while eyeing at Lance's family who were behind Ash.

Ash immediately turned around before going with the introductions.

"Lance, Lisa and Lorelei. Meet Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island." Ash introduced.

"And Ms. Olivia, please meet Lance, Lisa and Lorelei." Lillie told the rock type Kahuna.

"Nice to meet all of you." Olivia smiled at them while extending her hand, one which they each shook with a smile.

"Likewise!" They said in sync.

Olivia then turned her head back to Ash before starting to speak.

"So, what brings you to Akala Island?" She asked.

"Lillie and I are showing them around Alola, and we decided that since Akala Island is the closest to Melemele Island we would show them around here first." Ash explained.

"I see, you don't mind if I join?" Ash simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course, after all. This is your Island, Kahuna Olivia." Ash responded.

The gang immediately moved off, only to arrive at a rather huge farm filled with tons of green and Pokemon such as Miltank and Tauros making Lance's family open their eyes at the wide variety of collection.

"This is Paniola Ranch with Paniola Town, this ranch creates the best milk product you'll ever find in Alola." Olivia explained as Lance bend down to see a small brown horse that was eating mud.

"Who's this little fella?" His only response was for the Pokémon to spray mud on his face before giving off a cheeky smile and a laughter causing Lisa to laugh.

"Dad's face just got mudded-" Again the same Pokemon sprayed mud all over her face as it once again gave the same cheeky smile and laughter.

"This here is Mudbray, a Pokemon that eats nothing but mud." Ash explained, only to be sprayed by Mudbray soon after making him sigh.

"Alola, Ash. Didn't expect to see you here."

The gang turn to see Kiawe standing near a haystack as he waved at them before walking over to the group.

"Guys please meet Kiawe, a former Trial Captain of Akala Island." Ash introduced as Lillie was next.

"And Kiawe, please meet Lance, Lorelei and Lisa." The blonde introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, make yourself at home while you're here. But what's Kahuna Olivia doing here?" Kiawe responded.

"I'm showing Lance's family around the island, anyways. On to the next spot!" Olivia yelled with enthusiasm.

* * *

They spend the next few hours getting to know Akala Island, and reached Ula'ula Island before evening, the gang had fun until they run into some unexpected people and they were Serena, Kenny and Drew who were just outside of the Malie Restaurant, the place they were going to have lunch at.

"Just great." Ash sighed.

"Why do we see you everywhere we go?" Kenny voice with malice as Lillie glared at him from beside Ash.

"We should be the one saying that, ever since you came to Alola. You've done nothing but trouble." She hissed with pure hatred as Ash put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, which was rather successful.

"We've already done in three of you idiots, I don't think you want something bad to happen to you" Ash spat out with distant as Drew glared at him while stepping forward.

"Oh yeah? Like you can do anything!" He yelled.

Before any of them could continue, a voice came out from nowhere to stop them from further verbal aggressions.

"Will you lot shut your mouths yourself, or do you want me to shut it for you? Cause, you're annoying me here." They turn to the source of the noise to see Nanu lying on a bench just outside the restaurant where Meowth was beside him.

"Ya lugs need to know how to shut ya mouths." Meowth added.

Serena immediately took out her Poke Ball as did Kenny and Drew, but before anything could happen. Acerola appeared out of nowhere as she put her hands at both side to separate them apart from the conflict that was ongoing.

"Stop! If you're going to cause trouble, please leave this island. We don't appreciate conflicts here!" She scolded.

"But, if you still persist on creating trouble. You either get throw into the ocean by me or by Uncle Nanu." She added.

Ash and Lillie sweat dropped at the threat as Nanu opened an eye to look at Acerola who he was a guardian to before sitting up straight with a sigh.

"Don't drag me into this, Acerola. I won't be the one to throw them into the ocean, it'll be Meowth who does it." He responded.

"I could sharpen my claws with those lugs, they stand no chance." Meowth commented.

Knowing their attitude very clearly, Ash looked at them as none of them were keeping their Poke Balls only for Lisa to look at them because THOSE guys are ruining what she calls her family's vacation, though Ash was about to stop her but Lance stopped him instead.

"Would you guys please just leave? Can't you see were having a tour guide here!" She yelled straight in Drew's face as he glared at her, who this kid thinks she is?

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?!" He yelled back as Lisa was technically what they will call, releasing a cold atmosphere.

"The one's whose vacation YOU are ruining! Now, get lost already!" She yelled.

"Like hell I care about your vacation!" Drew retorted.

The two continued to glare at each other until Meowth stood in the center of them with his claws out of his paws before looking at both direction.

"Enough, both of ya. If ya going to duke it out, deal with it in a battle but if you're not gonna, I suggest you to leave." Meowth told both sides.

Upon hearing the Scratch Cat Pokemon's suggestion, both sides immediately drew a Poke Ball while grinning at each other.

"Prepare to lose kid." Drew mocked.

"We'll save that for after I kick your ass." Lisa retorted.

* * *

Ash and Lillie simply stare with disbelief while Lance and Lorelei sighed before shrugging their shoulders, meanwhile Serena and Kenny seem full confident at Drew's battling skills as Meowth stood in the center right as Lisa and Drew each took their respective sides.

"This will be a one on one battle, the loser of the match will be force off the island due to a huge disturbance." Meowth ruled the battle.

"Fine by me." Drew responded.

"Get ready for your ass to get kicked off of this island and away from out vacation." Lisa smirked.

"Enough chitchat, present your Pokémon." Meowth demanded.

Drew and Lisa each threw their individual Poke Ball to release Roserade and Vulpix respectively, though what surprise Drew more was that the Vulpix was sky blue instead of its usual red color.

"Roserade vs Vulpix, begin." Meowth announced, and right after hearing to the starting word of 'begin'. Lisa wasted no time in ordering her Pokemon for an immediate attack.

"Glacia, use Hail!" She ordered.

Vulpix let out a loud battle cry as it started to snow around Malie City as Drew scoffed it off with his own command.

"Sunny Day, then use Solar Beam!" Drew ordered.

One of Roserade's rose glowed as a ray of sunlight beamed down on the field exchanging places with the snowstorm before charging a green orb on his other rose. Though Lisa had other plans in mind.

"Feint Attack!" She yelled.

Vulpix cutely and yet innocently walked towards Roserade with sense of cuteness in her eyes as the Bouquet Pokémon sweat dropped at her cuteness attempt dispersing the Solar Beam attack, only to be struck by a Vulpix after doing so.

"Damn it, Roserade, use Petal Dance!" Drew ordered.

Roserade spun three rounds as a spiral of pink petals flew towards Vulpix who in sense of urgency, self launched a Blizzard attack to freeze the grass type attack before sighing of relief.

"Glacia, use Double Team!"

Vulpix immediately split into multiple images of herself before looking at Roserade who was searching anxiously for the real on as Drew waved his hand.

"Use Poison Jab till you find it!" He yelled.

Roserade nodded as he charged at a copy of the Fox Pokémon giving it a hard jab with rose glowing purple as he continued for four other copies until a command came from Lisa to Vulpix.

"Foul Play and Frost Breath!" She yelled.

As Roserade struck the forth one, Vulpix held down both his hands before blowing his face with a rather cold breath, freezing first the Bouquet Pokémon's hands then followed by the body and lastly the head as he stood there frozen in ice.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Vulpix is the winner." Meowth declared.

"And as per deal twerp, leave the island. You're disturbing everyone." Meowth demanded.

Without another word, Drew recalled his Roserade as the three traitors walked off towards the ferry. Lisa when to pick up her Vulpix before patting her head as the Fox Pokémon cooed at the treatment as she was approached by her friends.

"The good thing is that they're gone." Ash started.

"But the bad thing is that it's nearly night, and we didn't even get to eat lunch or show you guys around thanks to them." Ash sighed out.

"You could always show us around any time, my only concern is that where do we sleep?" Lance asked as Lisa tense up at what he was going to do next. But before she could run or sneak away, Lorelei held onto her shoulder as Acerola spoke up.

"You can either take a rest at the Pokémon Center around the Island or you could stay at Team Skull's house." She suggested.

"I warn you first, you can go anywhere except Team Skull's house." Ash recommended.

Lance nodded his head as both Lorelei and himself did what seems to be dragging Lisa to bed due to them being what he calls overprotective as he watch them disappear into the Pokémon Center, Ash pulled out a Poke Ball before having Alakazam to bring them home.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in a rather large building, a woman placed a stack of documents in front of a man who had a Persian beside him as he flipped open the file.

"Sir, we have confirmation that the Blinding One is at Alola under the ownship of their Champion." She explained.

"Ash Ketchum, huh? Quite interesting." He smirked.

"What else do you got, other than this information?" He asked.

"I've also gathered enough information that his former friends hates him strongly for unknown reasons, I think they'll be helpful when we're executing our plans." She answered while flipping the pages to each individual people as the man nodded his head before leaning back on his chair as he turned around to face a rather big screen.

"Very well, try to make a deal with them and if possible. Bring them here, and if there is nothing else, you may go." He told her as she closed the file before bowing slightly.

"Yes, Giovanni sir." She responded.

Giovanni kept looking at the screen of Ash's battle as he smirked darkly while patting his Persian on the head.

"Very soon, Ash Ketchum. I'll get the Blinding One off your hands and make this world mine." He muttered.

* * *

And that's Chapter 20, the traitors got beat by a kid and great trouble awaits. If you have any opinion don't hesitate to R&R and if there is any questions please state them in the Review tab or PM me and I'll answer if possible!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Pokémon from the Other Side

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

"Stoutland, Giga Impact." Ash ordered.

The Big-Hearted Pokémon soon surrounded himself in a devastating aura, before charging straight at a Mimikyu who got send flying to a wall. And surprising the duo, Mimikyu was still standing.

"Amazing! Even after a Giga Impact from Ash's Stoutland, Dawn's Mimikyu is still standing strong!?" The commentator for the tournament yelled loudly, hyping up everyone in the stadium.

On the big screen for Ash's side, there was a picture of a Golisopod who was grayed out indicating that Golisopod was only switched out, and not taken out. While a Stoutland's picture was still shining brightly on the screen.

Meanwhile for Dawn's side of the screen, there was a picture of a Mamoswine, Typhlosion and Togekiss, all which were blacked out. Which means that they were already taken out, unlike Ash's Golisopod.

"Mimikyu, use Wood Hammer quickly!" Dawn ordered.

Mimikyu's tail glowed in a purple aura before enlarging , as he charged at Stoutland who took the attack before sliding backward from the impact. Causing Ash to grin.

"Not bad, but it's in my favor. Hyper Beam!" Ash announced.

Stoutland opened his mouth before firing off a devastating Hyper Beam at Mimikyu, who could only react in shock before getting hit by the strong normal type attack. And as the dust clear, the Disguise Pokémon was revealed to be lying on the ground knocked out.

"Mimikyu is unable to battle, Stoutland wins!" Frey declared.

Dawn recalled her Mimikyu as Ash recalled his Stoutland, as each side took out another Poke Ball each while tossing them towards the field.

"Golisopod, I choose you!"

"Pachirisu, spotlight!"

Out came Golisopod in front of Ash, meanwhile Pachirisu appeared in front of Dawn. Though the EleSquirrel Pokémon was a bit intimidated by Golisopod's normal expression.

* * *

"Golisopod vs Pachirisu, begin!" Frey announced.

Ash smiled before looking at Golisopod.

"First Impression." He ordered.

"Gol!" The Hard Scale Pokemon roared before disappearing from sight, as he reappeared in front of Pachirisu.

With a strike from his armoured arm, Golisopod launched Pachirisu into the air as Dawn watch in shock. Only for Ash to call out an attack.

"Pin Missile!" Golispod bent down as he fired a barrage of pink needle-like missiles into the air at Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, quick use Light Screen!" Dawn ordered with on due panic in her voice, which caused Ash to tilt his head.

The EleSquirrel Pokémon laid down a protective rainbow barrier, but it was proofed to be futile as Golispod's Pin Missile attack went right through the Psychic type shield, hitting Pachirisu directly on the spot blasting her to the ground.

"Dawn! Light Screen isn't going to protect you against Golisopod's Pin Missile!" He yelled across the field.

"It would seems that Champion Ash is giving his opponent advices despite the battle still going on! What an honorable man!" The commentator yelled.

The Sinnoh Coordinator soon recomposed herself before waving her hand in the air.

"Use Electroweb, now!" Dawn ordered loudly.

Pachirisu leaped into the air before casting a blue electrical net from her tail at Golisopod who guarded himself with his hands, as he tore the net apart. Shocking both Dawn and Pachirisu.

"In that case, use Attract!"

The Electric type squirrel winked before sending a volley of pink hearts towards Golisopod, but what was most surprising was that when the hearts hit. The Hard Scale Pokémon's expression didn't change as he simply turn around to face Ash before facing back the front, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why didn't Attract work?!" Dawn yelled in shock and confusion, as Ash scratched his head.

"Golisopod is oblivious, he doesn't know went to fall in love." He admitted sheepishly as the whole Alolan audience laughed away, knowing that their Champion was the same.

Dawn was sighing away until a voice shift her attention back to the field, as she had forgotten that she was having a match.

"Liquidation!" Ash ordered.

Golisopod created a big water blade on his right arm before lunging at Pachirisu who jumped left and right in panic, before launched into the air from a mighty swing of Golisopod's blade, knocking her out cold.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, Golisopod wins!" Frey declared loudly.

"Ash once again, pulls off another amazing win without losing any of his Pokemon!" The commentator's voice boomed through the stadium.

Dawn recalled her Pachirisu before pulling out another Poke Ball, her final Poke Ball as she tossed it high into the skies.

"Empoleon, spotlight!" She called.

With a burst of light and multiple hearts coming out, the Emperor Pokémon took his spot on the field, with Ash keeping Golisopod in.

* * *

"Golisopod vs Empoleon, begin!" Frey announced.

"Empoleon, Drill Peck, go!"

The Emperor Pokémon leaped slightly into the air before turning into a spinning drill, as he charged at Golisopod who guarded himself with his hands. Despite his hardest effort, Empoleon managed to pierce through Golisopod's armoured-like defenses, crashing into his unguarded stomach as the Hard Scale Pokémon was sending backwards injured from his battle, which caused Ash to whistle in amusement.

"Who would have thought that your Empoleon had this much force, Dawn?" Ash commented, and right after his comment. Golisopod immediately withdrew back into his Poke Ball, which caused Ash to lose one Pokémon.

"Following the Tournament's rule, Golisopod has forfeited the match! Empoleon wins!" Frey declared.

Another one of Ash's Poke Ball burst open as Charizard took Golisopod's place on the battlefield against Dawn's Empoleon, as he roared with intense might.

* * *

"Charizard vs Empoleon, begin!" Frey announced.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

Both the Flame and Emperor Pokemon launched a torrent of hot flames and a high jet stream of water respectively, as the attacks collide with each other, Empoleon's attack seem to have gotten the upper hand as his Hydro Pump attack was pushing Charizard's Flamethrower backwards.

"Not bad, but you're going to need to try harder than that." Ash grinned.

Charizard's tail flame soon lit up brightly as his fire got bigger, as the Fire type attack consumed Empoleon's Hydro Pump before scorching the Water and Steel type engulfing him in flame, just as the flame dispersed.

"Empoleon!" Dawn yelled in concern.

From the smoke cloud, a bright blue light can be seen shining as Empoleon stood strong against his opponent's attack, this caused Dawn to smile with happiness and Ash to widen his eye of surprise.

"It seems that Empoleon has activated it's ability, Torrent in the midst of danger!" The commentator's voice boomed through the area.

"Alright, use Hydro Pump once more!" Dawn ordered.

With a much higher power, Empoleon launched a Hydro Pump attack that was three times the size at Charizard who used his hands to block the attack, as he got force backwards by the force of the super effective attack.

"It would seems that Charizard is being force back by Empoleon's Hydro Pump!" The commentator announced.

Despite the attack being ineffective because of the field, Charizard was blown backwards completely as he crashed down in front of Ash who blinked in shock. Because this was the first ever opponent to have knock his Charizard down, and from a Coordinator no less.

"Charizard, return." Ash recalled.

"Charizard has been forfeited from battle, Empoleon wins!" Frey declared, following the tournament rules.

"Remarkable, Dawn has somehow managed to make Ash lose his second Pokemon!" The crowd were booming with cheers and excitement as Ash took out his Poke Ball.

With a mighty toss into the air, Ash's Poke Ball burst open to reveal his Stoutland who howled loudly, as both the Big-Hearted and Emperor glared at each other.

"Stoutland vs Empoleon, begin!" Frey announced.

"Stoutland, Giga Impact, go." Ash ordered immediately.

Stoutlant gave a loudly howl before charging at Empoleon with body surrounded with immense energy, as he rammed Empoleon into a wall before leaping backwards as the Emperor Pokémon laid unconscious on the ground.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Stoutland wins. Since Champion has four remaining Pokémon, the winner is Champion Ash!" Frey declared loudly.

As Ash recalled Stoutland, the crowd cheered loudly with Dawn doing the same with her Empoleon. Once both Pokémon were recalled, Ash walked over to Dawn to give her a handshake as they both left the stage.

* * *

As soon as Ash reach the Pokemon Center, he walked towards the counter as he hand over Golisopod and Charizard's Poke Ball to Nurse Joy.

"Please look after them, Nurse Joy. They had a long fight today." Ash requested, as Nurse Joy nodded her head before taking the Poke Balls off Ash's hand.

"Of course, I'll have them heal in at least three hours." Nurse Joy told the Kanto native who nodded in response.

Immediately afterwards, Ash head back to his house but before he even reach the front door, a voice from behind him stopped him from doing so.

"Ah! What a coincidence, I was about to find you at your house too!" A familiar voice called to him from behind.

Turning around to see who it was, Ash found Faba walking up to him with what seems to be a few documents in hand, which only made Ash more curious about the Aether Foundation scientist here.

"Faba? What are you doing here or rather what brings you here?" Ash questioned.

"May we talk inside? I think this might pike up your interest." Faba answered.

Ash nodded as he unlocked the door, allowing entry of both Faba and himself as they soon gathered in his secret room, which was ironically located in the center of the living room, and thankfully to him, Lillie wasn't home to see that.

"Your judgment of making strange entrance and exit never ceases to amaze me, Ash." Faba mused out as Ash chuckled.

"What can I say? I like this kind of things, and besides this secret floor isn't the only one." He responded back.

As soon as the platform hit the ground, Ash and Faba stepped out to see a room where a few Aether Foundation member were walking around, with document files inserted into bookshelves, as well as a round table in the center of the room with sofa on either side of the table.

"So, what have you found this time?" Ash questioned as he took a file off of the bookshelf.

"This is from the latest research we've found, from the Ultra Beast you send to us four years ago." Faba answered while handing Ash a file of documents.

Ash soon opened the file to see a few pages of paper, depicting the different kind of research results found, as he slowly flipped the through the many different pages while hearing Faba's report.

"From what we know, other than UB: Gluttony. We assume that many different Ultra Beast have their own designated home within the Ultra Wormhole." He started before flipping a few more pages.

"We also tested a few theories of our own, and we found that there are other Pokémon's aside from the ones living here and many other Regions within the Ultra Wormhole." He told the Alola Champion, who suddenly stopped flipping pages before looking up at Faba.

"Wait, so you're telling me that there may Pokemon living on the other side of the Ultra Wormhole?" Faba nodded at his statement before handing him a few pictures.

* * *

Ash took a photo in hand to see a group of Spheal living at the edge of a river in an unknown jungle, the other picture reveals a Komala sleeping on a tree within the same unknown jungle, and the last shows a group of Buzzwole though wasn't very clear within the same unknown jungle as the other two pictures.

"Since that place looked like a jungle, we decided to call it the Ultra Jungle. And from further research within the Ultra Jungle, we found out that instead of evolving into their Alolan Forms, the Pokemon evolves into their normal form you find anywhere outside of Alola." Faba concluded, his research fascinated Ash a lot.

"I see, and about the Professor Mohn's disappearance?" He asked.

Faba shook his head in negative, which caused Ash to sigh loudly. Pikachu entered through a hidden vent before sitting on his partner's lap, before looking at the papers laid all over the table.

"What are you researching this time, Ash?" Pikachu asked, while rustling through the pile of papers.

"Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts." Ash answered.

Ash soon took a piece of paper off the table before looking at Faba.

"So, you've found nothing about Professor Mohn's disappearance yet?" Faba nodded at his statement before sitting down on the sofa.

"There haven't been enough clues or details of how Professor Mohn disappeared." He responded, as Ash nod his head.

"I'll try to find more details about Professor Mohn's disappearance, so I'll be taking my leave off today."

As Faba left the room, Ash stood up from where he sat. Pikachu immediately occupied his shoulder, which was also known as his favourite spot as he gazed at Ash through the eye.

* * *

"You're doing the research behind Lillie's back again, aren't you?" He asked, making Ash nod his head in positive.

"I want Lillie to have a complete family and besides, I would also want to see my father-in-law when he returns." Ash answered, causing Pikachu to chuckle.

But before he could even leave the room, an Aether Foundation employee stopped him with a word voice with emergency.

"Sir! We've just detected a large amount of Ultra Aura just in between Melemele Island and Akala Island, and according to the statistics here, there must be at least five Ultra Beasts!" He yelled, immediately catching Ash's attention as he ran off.

Ash immediately arrive at the scene, only to see a large explosion sparking with electricity coming from a small scale island that was not far from both Melemele and Akala Island. Taking action immediately, Ash tossed a Poke Ball into the air calling out his Noivern for assistance.

"Noivern, bring me to that island but don't engage in any battles!" He ordered.

Swooping into the air and turning a huge circle, Noivern grabbed hold of Ash's shoulders before gliding his way towards the battlefield. Where they found a mysterious Pokémon injured from it's battle against the five Ultra Beasts.

"Noivern, Boomburst, go!"

Noivern immediately dropped Ash who landed on the ground safely, before firing a blasting the Ultra Beasts with a powerful sound wave forcing each of them backwards in caution. With the Ultra Beast out of the way, Ash ran towards the injured Pokémon only to be swiped away.

"Get lost, human. I don't need your help!" The Pokémon growled loudly before standing up, and what shocked Ash the most was that it knew Telepathy.

The unknown Pokémon's hand started crackling with blue electricity as it bashed the ground, sending electrical current all over the area. Shocking everything down from the air, including Ash's Noivern before jumping away to a distance.

"Noivern, are you alright?!" Ash yelled in concern as he rushed towards the Sound Wave Pokémon, who grunted a little before getting up.

"I'm fine, but this is the first time I've felt something like this in a long time." He replied.

"That was rather unexpected, and I didn't even get to take a single picture of it too. Sorry for making you take unnecessary damage." Ash apologized as Noivern snickered, before being recalled back into his Poke Ball.

Ash stood up looking at the air, surprised that there were still some Pokemon they didn't even know about. He quickly tossed a few Beast Balls at the fallen Ultra Beast, to prevent them from causing anymore trouble.

He quickly called out his Samurott, before surfing his way back home. And on the way home, he decided to dial a certain number on his phone.

"Hello? This is Gary speaking." Gary's voice sounded upon picking up the call.

"Gary, this is Ash. I have something I want to ask you." Ash told him, and from the sound Gary was making, the young Professor was expecting something.

"Do you know of any feline Pokémon that has a yellow and black fur with thunderbolt shape whiskers, with a long yellow fur-like tail coming out from it's shoulder and can discharge blue electricity like a Pachirisu?" He asked.

Immediately after his question, sound of buttons being pushed can be heard rapidly alongside sounds of paper being rustled through books until Gary's voice came back to life.

"Unfortunately, Ash, there isn't a single Pokémon in the world that fits the description that you've gave me just now. Could it be that you met with a Pokémon that wasn't actually in the list?"

"I've just met a Pokémon that fits those description, it actually took down my Noivern in an instant despite being injured badly in a five against one fight. Are you sure that there isn't any Pokémon of that kind?" Ash questioned again, trying to be sure of the details only to receive a negative response from Gary as he smiled.

"Thanks for checking, I'll try to get back to you when I find something more about that Pokémon. If I even get to meet it again, that is." Ash thanked before hanging up the call, as Samurott increased his pace.

When they were back on land, Ash was met up by Gladion and Lillie who got alerted by their own end and when to check as Ash hopped off of Samurott, who too climbed out of the water and onto dry land.

"Ash, what happened out there? We just got words that there were five Ultra Beast, and by the time we got here, the signal was already gone." Lillie asked as Ash handed her five Beast Balls.

"There were two Nihilego's, one Xurkitree and two Pheromosa's. I went there to check, but by the time I reach there. There was this mysterious Pokémon that shot all of them down with one strike, including my Noivern." Ash explained, as they tilt their head.

"I guess there are still Pokémon that we don't know about, guess it's back to the study board." Ash sighed, before walking back with Lillie.

Gladion who received the Beast Balls from Lillie, flew back to Aether Paradise to explain what Ash said to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secluded spot at Akala Island, the same mysterious Pokémon growled loudly causing the local Pokémon's to run away as it collapsed under a tree. But as soon as a Ursaring appeared, looking rather furious.

The unknown Pokémon charged up another high voltage of blue electricity, it smashed the ground blasting Ursaring away, as the nearby Pokémon ran off to parts unknown, not wanting to stay any longer as the Pokémon fell unconscious.

* * *

I'm back after a long break, and that break to me is called school work. Also, this story is neither going to die nor is it going anywhere until I say otherwise.

A/N: I deeply apologize for the long delayed update for this story, I'll try my best to keep all of my stories up to date!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


End file.
